A Lifetime of Apologies
by Scandinavian Sensation
Summary: AU. The butterfly effect: one small alteration can result in calamitous change to an end result. Change Izuku's kind, but worried mother for a misguided and abusive father, and watch as the world tears itself apart. When Izuku fails to meet All Might, and All Might fails to save Izuku, that single instance causes a world-wide revolt where people begin to stop trusting in heroes.
1. Prologue

**This will be my first story, and it'll be a doozy, hopefully. This is obviously inspired by Kōhei Horikoshi's, Boku no Hero Academia. I recently watched the entire first season in a single night, and I really, really fell in love with the plot. It doesn't help that I thought about writing a similar book a few years back, but never got around to it. The idea is somewhat refreshing, and Deku's character is pretty likeable, so... here we are!**

 **First thing: I'm not very well rehearsed in writing with Japanese honorifics, thus, I will avoid them for now. I do apologize, I know it likely will take away from some of the impact, and if someone wants to help me in that, I'd like that. But until I actually learn to correctly use them, I will refrain from including them as to avoid disrespect.**

 **Second: Due to the limited amount of episodes, obviously, characters personalities are going to be somewhat more difficult to include. I've read the manga up to date, and using that, in addition to the first season, I can try my best at capturing everyone's personalities, but I will likely make some errors, so bare with me, and we'll all work through it.**

 **Now onto the final notes about the stories. Romance is going to be hinted at in some chapters, and blatantly referenced in others. The pairings have not yet been decided, but I don't plan on writing anything like Izuku/Katsuki. While they have a history, I don't think it's romantic.**

 **This story will be AU, and will feature the following:**

 **Mature Theme(s)**

 **Violence of both Physical and Mental Abuse**

 **Sexual References**

 **If you're cool with that, alright, here we go: enjoy!**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _A Lifetime of Sorrow_

"Fear not citizens, for hope has arrived!" The voice, strong and courageous, echoed through the darks halls of the Midoriya household. A gentle pitter of rain was the only other sound, hitting the glass of the window gently, drumming against the shingles on the rooftop. "I am here!"

A moment passed, as the faint screaming and static from the speakers halted, before the voice was once again heard, speaking the same lines as before. "Fear not citizens, for hope has arrived!"

Hisashi Midoriya, with a blank look, stared ahead, stationed directly on his sofa. Though his eyes were void of life, his mind was full of thoughts, each one bouncing among his brain, endlessly clamoring to be heard. Every so often, he'd break his stupor long enough to hear the recording of All Might proclaiming with great pride, that he was on-scene.

 _"Mr. Midoriya, we've reviewed the medical forms of your son, along with his x-rays. We... we have come to a deduction about his powers. We're sorry; but it doesn't look as if he'll ever develop them."_

Subconsciously, Hisashi felt his hands tighten, his nails digging into his palms. He wasn't sure if he was drawing blood or not- but then, frankly, he didn't care. It merely felt good to display the raw, burning anger that he felt within. He snorted, smoke billowing out from his nostrils, and he saw the steam that began to circulate from his hands. Bubbling just beneath the surface was a white-hot anger that was surely aimed at someone; he just didn't know who.

 _"A-are you sure? He'll never develop them?"_

 _"Yes, sir. Look here. This x-ray is of your son's foot. As you can see by the display, Izuku has two joints in his pinky. Research studies were done during the sudden development of 'super-powers' and it was found that humans were evolving to be rid of those traits that served no genetic superiority. Those with Quirks typically have one one joint. With that in mind, it is very unlikely that Izuku will ever develop a Quirk."_

"Never... develop..." Hisashi muttered to himself. He continued to replay the doctor's words in his mind, trying to find if there was something that could still be taken for a sign of hope. He loved his son; he _wanted_ Izuku's fantasy of being a hero to come true.

After his wife's passing, Izuku became all that Hisashi cared about. Though he was small, he was extremely energetic when it came to heroes, and Hisashi could see his son's unwavering dedication toward being a hero. His only issue was that he hadn't yet developed a Quirk.

Now...

Now it looked as if he was bound to live life Quirkless.

He would never live out his dream.

Numbly, Hisashi stood up, barely feeling his feet move as he walked toward the source of All Might's voice. The darkness of the halls did little to deter the father from locating his son's pitch-dark room. The only source of light came from the dull glow of the computer that Hisashi had turned on for Izuku to keep him distracted. He stared into his son's room, watching the screen continually replay, and looked directly into the back of the seat that masked Izuku's tiny body.

"I-Izuku..." Hisashi mumbled. He didn't want to cry- he had to be strong for his son.

Slowly, the chair turned around, and revealed a broken looking boy, whose eyes were reddened from tears. Despite the lingering tears, Izuku's face was twisted into a painfully optimistic smile, as he tried desperately to emulate his hero, who was still smiling on-screen, despite the fire that burned endlessly around him.

"D-dad...?" Izuku said quietly. The waver in his voice, mixed with its fragility, caused Hisashi's heart to nearly crumble for his only son. "Even w-when things seem impossible... he never gives up..." There was a pause. "D-do you think I can be a hero, too?"

Hisashi felt his eyes prickle with tears and his heart begin to break. His brain screamed out for him to help his son in any way possible- to end this torment that he was going through. There had to be something he could do. Something.

 _"Is there any way he'll ever develop a Quirk? Are you sure he isn't just a late bloomer?"_

 _"Like I said; it's extremely unlikely he'll develop one. We're still learning about Quirks, and since they rely on marvels we haven't yet discovered, it is... technically, still possible. I wouldn't hold my breath, though. The only way he discovers one now is if puberty has some adverse effect on his body. While there are reports that said those who undergo tremendous physical and mental trauma can trigger immediate mutation, those reports are misleading. They might result in a Quirk, but that is both highly dangerous and deadly. I'm sorry, Mr. Midoriya, but your son will just have to grow up Quirkless."_

Hisashi's brain paused at one single sentence, and for a second, his tears hitched, as his eyes widened in possible realization. There was still hope!

 _"... it is also said that those who undergo tremendous physical and mental trauma can trigger immediate mutation, resulting in a Quirk..."_

"T-tremendous physical and mental trauma...?" Hisashi said quietly.

Dare he attempt it? It was unthinkable. He would be harming his own flesh and blood. He'd be doing unthinkable things, causing scars that would be both visible and invisible, and would persist for likely decades. But... if it worked... he'd be solving his son's greatest problem. He'd be giving his son the future he wanted. Izuku would be able to be a hero; he'd be able to work with All Might- even surpass him!

Hisashi's eyes hardened and his resolve steeled. He'd fix this!

"Izuku... you'll be a hero, yet."

Izuku, the diminutive child, looked up at his father, whose face was unreadable and his eyes were masked by the shadows, and felt a pang of fear creep into his heart. He didn't know what his father was planning, but his tone was dark, yet full of misguided hope. Smoke seemed to be escaping his father's mouth, and even his hands were steaming once again.

Moving quickly, Hisashi put his hands on Izuku's shoulders tightly and looked in directly in his eyes. Izuku squirmed under his father's grip, both in pain from the tightness he was held at, and at the heat his father was emitting. His heart began to race, the fear taking over as his tears began to actively fall once more.

His father, however, didn't seem to notice. If anything, he saw the tears as tears of happiness. "Forgive me, my son... I shall make your dreams come true! Please, Izuku, forgive me..."

The heat increased, and Izuku began to yelp as his skin was exposed to the rapidly rising temperature. The once cream-colored skin began to change into a angry pink as the skin cells were bombarded with sudden amounts of heat. Izuku began to scream, as what felt like trillions of needles pierced his skin and dug deep into his joints. He tried- feebly- to remove his father's hands from his shoulders, but found he lacked any semblance of strength needed to pry his father's iron grip off.

The screams that pierced the darkness began to fade as Izuku's fragile body finally gave, his vision beginning to blur and fade. The young boy slumped forward, held up only by his father's vice-like grip. After a few more moments, Hisashi finally let up on his heat-based barrage, and gently moved his son from the chair onto his bed. He felt the thick pangs of pain run through his heart as he looked over what he'd done to his only son.

Izuku's tiny shoulders were bare, as the shirt that has once covered it was now in singed tatters. The damage to the shirt was unnoticeable when compared to the damage to the skin, however. Formerly pale skin was now blistered and red, and blood seeped from the blisters that had already opened. Hisashi frowned; he hadn't meant to burn him that throughly.

He didn't want to scar Izuku physically, at least, not yet. He would prefer to avoid scarring, if at all possible, but he also knew if his son was to become the best hero, he'd need to endure far worse. That meant, he'd need to be exposed to the roughest of conditions, and the harshest of burns. Standing up to his full height, Hisashi barely recognized the look of agony that was still on Izuku's face. His eyes drank in the expression, but his brain warped it, seeing nothing but dismay that he'd fainted.

"Don't worry, son." Hisashi began to walk away, after taking notes of the injuries so that he could fetch bandages and ointment to avoid infection. "We'll just keep trying. You'll be a hero. I promise."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? It's a little short, and a little dark, I'm sure. While I think the whole, 'great-hero-needs-tragedy' backstory is overused and frankly unnecessary at times, I'm using this backstory to help change Izuku's character slightly. As you can see, his father isn't a drunken parent who beats his child to relieve personal anger, which I feel many people expect when they hear about abuse. In this case, Izuku's father literally believes what he's doing is going to help- which, ultimately, makes it no better, but it will explain why Izuku goes through what he does, later on in the story.**

 **If you have any questions, or anything similar, feel free to PM me, or, naturally, leave a review. While flames are unnecessary, I do look to improve upon my writing and I'd love to learn to use honorifics, so if you want to help, I'd appreciate it. Otherwise, review, favorite and all that jazz, because support lets me know people care, which lets me know to keep writing!**


	2. I

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **Hey again! So this'll be a shorter A/N than last time. Few things to clear up:**

 **1) I will be answering reviews at the end of the chapter. I'll try to avoid spoilers, but if you're looking for either an answer, or maybe a hint toward the future, maybe it would behoove you to peak in.**

 **2) A POLL IS OPEN! The poll, while seemingly useless, is very important to the outcome of this story. It'll dictate who plays a bigger role, and who doesn't. For one, the female that wins will be paired with Izuku! That's big, yeah? But I don't plan on making this a harem, mostly because I don't see Izuku being a harem kind of guy. Plus, it's hard to write.**

 **3) So I read the entirety of the manga, and I realized in a note that the writer left, that he doesn't really like using honorifics, aside from -sensei. I think I'll follow in his steps, and only use -sensei. One, I still don't know how to use them, and two, I think it's closer to canon that way. Or maybe it was the official translator. Who knows?**

 **That's all- enjoy! And don't forget to vote!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _A Lifetime of Bullies_

 **Present Day**

"So, by looking at your current grades, along with your Quirks that you all wrote at the beginning of the year, I can see... well, I can see that you all are... very special students!"

A clamor of excitement rang out from the body of 22 students, each one displaying some form of joy in the compliment. There were only two students that seemed unaffected by the teacher's compliments, between the two, one had a scowl and blood red eyes filled with contempt, whilst the other had his head buried in his arms and his eyes dripping with misery.

Hearing enough, the blonde-haired boy leaned back in his chair and with a sneer, proclaimed, "Sensei, don't you dare group me in with this bunch of losers!"

Several students took immediate offense, and loudly stated their problems with the arrogant attitude, but the boy flippantly shrugged them off. His eyes narrowed in a power-hungry look as he leveled his gaze with anyone that dared defy his word. "What, you fuckwads think you're better?! Your Quirks ain't nothing compared to mine!"

"Big talk, Katsuki!"

"Quiet down, you brute!"

Katsuki, however, paid it no heed. Letting his chair hit the ground again, he threw his foot onto the desk and stood on it with a menacing look on his face. "You peons watch! I'm going to usurp All Might as the top hero, ever! Then, I'm going to engrave my name at the top of the taxpayers brackets! I'm the only one out of this entire school that has a chance, none of you could even wipe my ass!"

"Bakogou's got plans of going to Yuuei High, right?"

"Shit, I totally forgotten that..."

"He could've phrased that better..."

As Katsuki's rampage commenced, the teacher happened to notice a peculiar detail on a certain someone's future plan form. He picked up the paper, read it over thrice (thinking he made some mistake), before smirking and shaking his head.

 _'Looks like Bakogou isn't the only one who aims high...'_

"Isn't Midoriya planning on Yuuei High, as well?"

A silence befell the classroom like a thick blanket, before utter chaos broke loose.

"WHAT?!"

"HE'S QUIRKLESS!"

Among the various protests and observational points, a raucous laughter broke out among most of the students, each one thinking their sensei had made some grievous error in reading. While he felt somewhat bad for stating the fact aloud, he also prided himself on bringing Bakogou down a peg, seeing the shocked face on the blonde's face. While he knew bullying went on (he was a teacher, after all, he wasn't blind to the bruises young Midoriya sported) he hadn't expected Bakogou's face to break out in pure fury, before launching himself at the smaller teen.

"DEKU!"

Utterly unprepared, the green-haired boy was taken into the wall by a tame, yet still intimidating explosion, rendering him awake from his prior drowsy state. He immediately looked up to Katsuki's enraged face and grit teeth.

"You don't even have a fucking Quirk, you piece of shit! Where the fuck do you get off thinking you're on the same damn level as me?!" Katsuki's face was reddened with anger, though, part of Izuku wondered if it was perhaps because of his Quirk that he was so red and easy to anger. Still, he knew now wasn't the time to ask, nor wonder. Instead, he tried to shuffle to the side, but was met with a fist throwing itself into the wall, preventing his movements, lest he want to meet that fist personally.

Knowing his only escape was going to be sheer luck, he began to speak.

"There aren't any rules t-that say I can't! I know if... I know if I try, I might be able to learn something from it..."

Apparently, those were the wrong words.

"What, you think it's a fucking joke, is that it?!" Katsuki screamed as his fists began to heat up. "Don't count on even getting through the front gate, nerd!"

 _'I know I'm Quirkless... my father never lets me forget...'_ Izuku thought, feeling some of his current bruises and burns ache under the thick clothing he had on. _'But even still..._ ' Unconsciously, Izuku's fist balled up. _'I have to try..."_

"What, that look supposed to mean something?!" Katsuki challenged, grinning to the thoughts of pummeling a defiant nerd. He had beaten on his longtime pray before, but usually, Izuku didn't dare put up any sort of fight. Usually, with just one strike, the boy went down in a heap, like he was already wearing some deep-rooted injury. In all honesty, the explosive-boy wanted nothing more than Izuku to put up a fist, because he'd just beat him down that much harder!

However, he seemed to realize he made a face, and he looked down in dismay, as if something was whispering in his ear. Katsuki didn't care if the kid had confidence problems or not; he simply wanted the pebble out of his way when he walked.

"Let's take our seats, everyone, we still have a few things left before the end of the year..." the teacher trailed off as he began to drawl about assignments needing work, but Izuku didn't hear a word he said. He pulled himself weakly into his chair, but the only thing he could hear were his father's words, echoing repetitively in his mind.

 _'We'll make you into a hero, no matter the cost.'_

Despite his father's... goodwill, there was no shortage of suffering in his household. Izuku couldn't even keep track of the amount of times his father had beaten him to the point of hospitalization, yet, he'd yet to see the white walls of any ICU or ER. He'd suffered burns so deep, they scarred almost immediately, but yet, his father seemed to want some scar tissue to form.

 _'It builds character. Everyone loves a tragically-built hero!'_ He had said, time and time again. Izuku felt his fist clench, then release. He couldn't hate his father... not for trying. Sure, his methods were borderline insane, and he had absolutely no merit to what he said, but... but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to walk away, or leave.

Because, deep down, he knew his father loved him. _'And him trying... it's more than I've ever tried..._ ' Izuku thought.

 _'That's right... I've never even bothered to try... I might have researched it, but that doesn't mean anything...'_

Still in his stupor, Izuku didn't even hear the final bell go off. An exodus of students made for the exit, though none in a hurry. A few idly chattered, checking on plans for the day, and possibly doing something that night- it was a Friday, after all, and that meant a little time off before the next week of school. Even if there were only four weeks until 'graduation', each week still seemed like a nightmare to most students.

It was worse, though, for Izuku.

Slowly, Izuku began to pile his things into his pack, not noticing the looming figure of Katsuki or his lackeys that remained in the classroom. While his two friends didn't seem to care much about Izuku- they weren't obsessed with making him suffer- Katsuki's face was twisted into a snarl with a heavy glare aimed directly at Izuku. He began to march over to his chair, before plucking a notebook from the smaller boy's hands. Startled, Izuku said, "hey!" but it was ignored.

"What's that...?" Katsuki asked rhetorically, reading the obvious title. " _Hero Analysis... For My Future_?! What kind of shit is this?!"

Izuku tried feebly to claim the book back, without trying to seem aggressive. He knew just one false move could render him unconscious if Katsuki decided to hit him with a full-powered explosive punch. Without a teacher in the room, there was nothing that could hold him back, minus property damage- though he'd displayed that he didn't care about that in the past.

"I-It's just something I do in my spare time... it's really nothing, you shouldn't even care about it!"

Katsuki exhaled once, with his lack of care demonstrated plainly on his face, before he cocked his fist and launched it into the cover of the journal, causing it to erupt in a small burst of flames. Though it didn't burn, scorch marks were obvious and the corners looked heavily singed.

"W-what was that for?!" Izuku cried. He didn't care if he received a punch for that; he couldn't stand to see his valuables treated with disregard.

Katsuki, however, didn't respond. Instead, he threw the book out the window (eliciting another yelp from Izuku) and then leveled his glare with the green-haired boy. He quickly grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him in close, which quickly silenced Izuku.

"Listen here, shit-stain. I don't give a fuck what you do with the rest of your life, because it's sure to be shitty. But let me make this clear, don't you fucking dare apply to Yuuei. I'm going to be the only one from this shit-hole to make it in, and even though you'll _never_ get in, I don't even want you tainting my legacy by trying."

With each word, Izuku's eyes grew just a little darker, before finally, he couldn't even make eye-contact with the Explosion-user. He simply looked down, trying to block out both the words and the memories.

Exerting some measure of force, Katsuki pushed Izuku backward, letting him stumble a bit before crashing into the wall, and sinking down in a heap. Both of his friends snickered at the weakness Izuku displayed, and although Katsuki agreed with them, he didn't comment on something he saw within the smaller boy's eyes.

It was almost as if... he was afraid. But it wasn't a normal fear. It was a deep-rooted, psychological fear.

A primal fear.

Pushing it from his mind, Katsuki made his way to the door, being sure to throw one last barb in to drive his point home.

"You know, if you want a Quirk so bad... if you want to be a hero...? You should just take a nose-dive off the rooftop, and hope for it in the next life!"

Izuku was silent.

Katsuki's lackeys chuckled at that, each one looking upon Izuku with pity but no remorse. "No response...? Pathetic."

"You could at least say something."

 _'But what is there to say...?'_ Izuku thought miserably. _'M-maybe he's...'_

Not waiting for a moment for Izuku to respond, Katsuki exited the room, followed by his friends, leaving the green-haired boy as the only inhabitant. He stood up, frozen in place, before his body began to shake and quiver. Tears began to prickle in his eyes and he clenched his fists and teeth, trying his hardest to not lash out loudly.

He hated life. He hated _his_ life. It wasn't enough to have lost his mother before he was even 4, but he was also born without a Quirk. He was one of around 20% of the world to be born without some super-human ability. Not only that, but his father, whom he'd once looked up to, began a fall down a darkened path, plagued with insanity.

Just after a doctor's appointment that confirmed his lack of a Quirk, his father had begun to theorize that- with proper external circumstances- he could still develop a Quirk. Though it would be painful, his father insisted that it was possible. Izuku, being so young, didn't understand what all was being said in terms of pain, but now... he knew _exactly_ what was meant.

He'd thought about running away. He'd thought about leaving his father and the abuse, but he couldn't find the courage to actually leave. There were several circumstances that kept him around. For one, he still loved his father. Despite the years of abuse, he knew that deep down, his father actually loved him. It was that twisted love that caused the abuse, and he honestly thought he could stop him.

Second, he couldn't bear the thought of abandoning his only remaining family. Leaving his father, who'd already lost his wife, could drive him further down the dark path... and Izuku refused to be the catalyst behind something worse that could be hiding within his father's visage. Maybe he couldn't be a hero to the world, but he could still save his father!

Finally, villains were most active under the cover of darkness. Without a Quirk, Izuku knew he'd be simple prey for all the heinous criminals, and he didn't want to risk an encounter with someone who would use him against a hero he revered.

With a heavy sigh, Izuku closed his pack up and began to leave, idly staring at the floor as he took the stairwell to the bottom. His fingers numbly ran across the cold handrail, but he didn't shiver. Nowadays, everything seemed cold. But compared to the heat of his father's flames, he found he didn't mind the cold as much.

Upon reaching the gate, he sighed once more, the sky seemingly reflecting his mood. The clouds seemed discontent, swirling angrily, darkened grey and heavy with rain. Thunder echoed ominously in the distance, and ever so briefly, a flash of lightening would arc across the sky in a dance of power and elegance. Izuku, though easily timid, didn't mind storms. He found their power stunning, but the peace they brought with them to be relieving. They often reflected his innermost feelings- under barrage, but past the storm, there was peace.

 _'Moron... doesn't he understand he practically instigated a suicide? What if I'd done it? What kind of hero does that make him?'_ Izuku thought to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied out the Koi Pond, and a foreign object floating on its surface. Walking closer, he made the object out to be his notebook. He feebly stared at it, his body not moving to grab it, despite his brain telling his arms to reach out.

A raindrop seemed to cause his body to move, and he slowly leaned forward. _'Stupid fish... that book isn't food. S-Stupid.'_ He clenched his teeth, his eyes growing dark. _'You moron!'_

He didn't know who he was truly thinking toward- whether it be the fish, Katsuki, or his father... or himself- but he felt his anger flare up like a flame exposed to gasoline, and his closed his eyes, struggling to contain both his anger and tears. _'You idiot! Why do things work out like this?!'_

 _"Mommy...? When are you coming home...?"_

 _A hand, warm and tender, brushed softly against his cheek, before gently wiping away a stray teardrop that hung delicately from his lower eyelid. A smile, though weakened, touched upon her lips, and she couldn't stop herself from feeling the optimism her son brought with him._

 _"Soon, honey. Very soon. The doctors are taking good care of me, and I think I'll be leaving here soon."_

 _His face lit up and she could've sworn the room became infinitely brighter. "R-really?! I can't wait to have you home!"_

 _"I... I can't wait, either." Despite his earnest and heartfelt excitement, she couldn't help the tears that pooled in the corners of her eyes. "I can't wait either, honey."_

 _"Hey, do you think I can be a hero, one day?" The question caught her by surprise, but she admitted to herself that it wasn't an uncommon question coming from him. He was always so eager to save people. "I mean, I know I don't have a Quirk yet..." His eyes instantly went down to his shoes, and his face fell, displaying his lack of confidence. "But when I do... can I be like All Might?"_

 _Bringing her hand to his chin, she raised his head gently, allowing eye-contact to be made between the two._

 _"You can do whatever you think you can, my little Izuku."_

Blinking, Izuku realized he'd practically walked home without realizing it. The petals of the cherry blossoms fell around him, swirling in the wind, creating a display that Izuku had found himself mesmerized many times by. He felt his hands clench and unclench, before bringing his sleeve up to his eyes to dry them. He sniffled, before doing his best to recompose himself.

 _'I-I might not have powers... but mother believed in me. Father may believe I need powers, but I can get through without them. I just have to try!'_

He raised a fist, and grinned weakly. A faint laugh, emulating his personal and favorite hero, escaped his lips, and before he knew it, he was proudly marching through the tunnel, his fist and spirit high in the air, laughing confidently.

Just like... All Might.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Izuku steeled himself for what was to come. Being a Friday, he knew his father would be off work, and history dictated they'd likely do "hero training" which would involve Hisashi taking Izuku out back and using his powers on him until he fainted, or otherwise fell. They'd likely start with basic combat practice.

Although his father was never a pro-hero, he did study under Endeavor for a bit, learning to harness his fire-based powers in unique ways. He eventually was a sidekick to the number 2 hero, but his stint was short, for he shortly fell in love- and eventually married- Inko, Izuku's mother. While he hadn't had massive experience on the job, he had picked up plenty of useful combative tips and ultimately, was _too_ happy to pass them onto Izuku.

Following combat practice would be endurance training, in which Izuku would be forced to run and hide from his father's attacks, or endure as many of them as he could without fainting. Should he succeed, it would onto weight training, followed by an all-out barrage of attacks, designed to push Izuku to his absolute limit, and attempt to trigger a mutation.

So far, the regime had done little for Izuku's Quirkless state, but it had given his strength beyond most of his peers, except for those that were physically enhanced.

"Izuku, are you home?" Came the loud call of his father, Hisashi. Izuku gulped, but prepared himself.

Taking a breath in, he called back. "Yes, sir. I just got home."

The footsteps that started quiet, grew louder, until Izuku's father stood in the hallway, facing Izuku. Family genes had been expressed obviously, as Hisashi was not a tall man by any means. He wasn't short, but he wasn't tall, either. An accurate description kept him of average height. He had tame, gelled hair that was once green, but dyed to fit into his workplace.

He had a stern face and judgmental eyes, something that Izuku had come to hate dearly, though he'd never say it. Most of his features came from his exposure at his work, otherwise known as Endeavor's agency. With similar powers, though Hisashi's were far less, it was easy to see why Hisashi found a place at the hero's agency. He had retired from actual hero work, opting to deal with the business side, and the financing. It was boring work, but it was crucial, and Hisashi found great enjoyment in doing the numerical work.

"Good," Hisashi said, looking over his drenched son. His eyes didn't display any signs of pleasure in his return, though Izuku had grown used to that. "Dry off, and change. Then we'll begin training, acceptable?"

Izuku had come to learn that it wasn't a question- but a command. A discipline test, if you will. If he denied it, his father would raise an eyebrow, and skip the first three training sessions, and jump directly into the non-stop barrage. Though he'd be forced to endure it either way, Izuku found actual use in doing the training, thus, he always accepted his father's word.

He nodded once, and bowed. His father turned around, and walked down the hallway, most likely heading outside. Izuku sighed, and walked toward his room. The door was closed, per usual. His father rarely, if ever, wandered in, and since he usually wasn't home to do laundry or clean, there was little to no reason for the man to enter. He opened, then quickly closed his door, before tossing his backpack on the floor. He collapsed on his bed, feeling the weight of the day hang on his shoulders.

Several injuries seemed to throb under his clothing, and his brain seemed to be exhausted as he stared up at the ceiling. He knew his father was waiting, however, so he pulled himself off the bed, and quickly threw on a jumpsuit his father had gotten specifically for the trainings. It was red and white, plain and boring looking, but it did help eliminate some of the threat of burns. It did have its limits, though.

"Alright," Izuku muttered unenthusiastically. "Let's do this..."

* * *

 **So, there's the first official chapter for you. It's not terribly different from the manga/anime, but that's because I need to establish some similarities. Let's see if you notice them or not.**

 **Things to know:**

 **1) There will be huge differences coming up soon, followed by straight up deviants from the manga. I obviously didn't include the incident with Mt. Lady, because that'll come soon enough. I'm changing that pace up. Second, All Might and Izuku will meet differently, with different circumstances behind it, as you can see that the Slime Villain didn't appear.**

 **2) I might introduce someone from Class 1-A sooner than the Yuuei introduction. It'll mostly depend on the poll, and that's not to say it'll be a girl that I introduce. But that poll has several changes to the story, even if that specific character isn't the winner.**

 **3) Finally, it'll be slow at first, but it'll pick up speed as we start to get into the more meaty part of the story. For now, we're just establishing a start, which is bound to be similar to how it happened.**

 **That's all I've got, but here are the review responses:**

 _Karlos1234ify: Izuku's definitely undergoing far more hardship than before, that's for sure. It'll definitely develop his character in a different way, but more than that, it'll change how he acts in certain situations. Not by much, but just by enough._

 _tremo: The answer is: no. Through the exposure to the external circumstances, Izuku will not develop a Quirk because of this. However, I mention it for a specific reason, so keep that in mind as we get father into the story._

 _FoxOnPie: Pretty much. Shouto is a great character, but a thing that stuck out is how similar he and Izuku's father MIGHT be. Endeavor was there, but only to make Shouto stronger. Hisashi wasn't ever seen, so we assume he was never there. Both had some sort of fire-based power, and I think if Endeavor had some influence over Hisashi (hence, their relations in this chapter), it might change things._

 _SamFlynn93: Hopefully he endures it (I might know if he does or not) but his father isn't quite the villain you'd think, huh?_

 _no-name-stranger: I debated about giving him a Quirk, but ultimately, I actually sided against it, because I wanted him to get One For All. And having an OP character just seemed too wrong to me. But believe me, I really thought about it. But thank you very much, I appreciate the compliment and I hope to live up to expectations!_


	3. II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia**.

 **Here we are... with another installment! I can see we're slowly picking up fans, although, I think a lot of people are skeptical, since we haven't really established anything big yet. There's no real heroes, and the only difference is instead of an unsupportive, but loving Inko, we have a... well, we have what you like to think Hisashi is.**

 **Anyways, not much to say. Remember, the poll is still open, but only until the end of the next installment. Once I post the next chapter, I plan on taking down the poll within 48-72 hours of the next chapter. So there's still some time left, but if you want to see some stuff you like, I'd suggest you vote on it. It is on my incomplete profile if you want to find it.**

 **That's all folks, so here we are with the next chapter!**

* * *

He _should've_ asked what he was doing up so high.

His brain, usually so rational, was plagued by too many thoughts to clearly think about how high up he was, and how close he was to the edge.

 _It was hard for Izuku to feel anything beyond the searing heat of his father's flames. The tongues of fire licked at Izuku's skin as he took a small stream of fire directly to his chest. There was little to no upside to this part, in Izuku's own personal opinion. The negatives involved consistent attacks until Izuku finally fell, along with the pain that came with it. The upside... well, the only thing Izuku found an upside in, was that his father had to breathe the fire if he wanted power behind it, thus, there was practically no way to be berated during the barrage._

 _That may not prevent Hisashi from scolding him afterword, but by then, Izuku was usually dazed by the pain._

 _The stream ended, and Izuku mentally prepared himself for another set of attacks, keeping his eyes closed, but chest unguarded. When no fire came, Izuku hesitantly opened one eye, and saw his father looking down at the ground. Against his better judgement, Izuku slowly opened both eyes and dropped his stance._

 _"F-father?" Izuku said slowly. To be honest, he wasn't sure what his father was doing; they'd never paused during a training session, and his father had never looked... downcast before. "Is something wrong?"_

He blinked suddenly, before rubbing at his eyes tiredly. It was late in the afternoon- thankfully, with school being off on Saturday, he didn't have to worry about his sleep deprivation from causing any issues to his perfect grade streak, but that was the quietest thought on his mind. The sun, glowing a vibrant orange, blinked and gleamed off the rippling waters of the Manaan River, casting a warm gold glow upon the buildings and structures that it could reach.

There, atop the Rishi Bridge, sat a single green-haired boy, his legs dangling off the edge, but his head way up in the clouds. People, as blissfully ignorant as they were, paid no heed to the conflicted young boy, instead, they opted to continue walking their path of familiarity. Izuku _knew_ he wasn't going to have anyone ask him what he was doing, nor would they even care, in all honesty.

But that didn't mean he didn't want them to ask.

 _His father sliced his hand through the air in a silencing motion, effectively cutting off Izuku's questioning. His glare was hard and his expression was stern, forcing the teen to turn away in assumed shame._

 _"You haven't used your Quirk yet."_

 _Izuku gaped; he didn't seriously think he had access to a Quirk, did he?_

 _"I-I... I don't ha-"_

 _"Stop." Izuku froze out of natural fear. "Don't finish that sentence. I know you have one. We've worked too hard on this. I've pushed you to the farthest extreme I could. There's no way you don't have a Quirk by now."_

Subconsciously, Izuku's fist clenched and his teeth gnashed together as his expression grew dark.

He couldn't understand why his father couldn't just accept it! He was _Quirkless_ , he was _useless_. He was just the boy who researched all the new heroes and wrote about them online and in his notebook. The ones he wrote about were the types of people that led extravagant lives, or did heroic things.

He was the type of person that obsessed over the ones doing the heroic things. They'd dream, day and night, about what they'd do if they had powers. But, he knew the truth behind it. He'd learned the truth young, and the lesson that had come with the truth had stuck like feathers on tar. It had left an impression that would never go away, no matter how hard he tried to forget.

Not all men were created equal.

And he was just one of the men that was created to be lesser.

 _"Let's just see it. C'mon. Out with it."_

 _Izuku began to sweat- this time, it wasn't from the heat from his father's flames. He had no idea what to say to convince his father otherwise._

 _"I, uh, don't know. It's kinda situational..."_

 _That, apparently, was the wrong thing to say. Immediately as the words left his mouth, Hisashi's eyes narrowed and his body sprang into action, twisting Izuku painfully into the ground. He used his left arm to pull Izuku's arm into the air and pressed his foot directly into his son's shoulder, causing the teen to feel the uncomfortable pull that was usually followed by a sickening crunch._

 _His other arm pressed Izuku's face into the dirt, and brought his own face closer._

 _"I know you can do this! Bring out that power- you're too strong not to!"_

 _Izuku grunted against the pain and began to whimper as the pain grew more intense in his shoulder. "F-Father... let me up! I can't use it!"_

 _He knew begging never worked. Hisashi would usually just cite how beggars were simply men who couldn't bear the weight of the responsibility they took on. While Izuku might have once-upon-a-time agreed with that statement, he found his views on the matter to be far skewered from his father's beliefs, thanks to his father's torture. He now found that responsibility was thrust upon those that had no desire to hold onto it ._

 _Just as his shoulder felt as if it was going to slip out of its socket, his father released his iron-like grip and allowed Izuku's arm to fall uselessly on the ground, throbbing and aching, but no less intact._

 _"We will get there. I'll just have to try something more."_

That was Izuku's darkest fear.

Trying something more.

As far as he knew, they'd tried everything they could. His father has pushed him to the absolute limit, breaking his bones, shattering his spirit, searing his skin, littering him with wound after wound, thinking one of them would eventually unlock some dormant, hidden power. But Izuku, as much as he yearned for it, knew it was no truer than the day his father made his promise. He still had no powers- and he never would.

He wanted to be a hero- but that was unlikely.

 _"You know, if you want a Quirk so bad... if you want to be a hero...? You should just take a nose-dive off the rooftop, and hope for it in the next life!"_

Izuku froze solid.

A nose-dive... a jump...

 _'I-I could... could I?'_ Izuku's brain began to process this new revelation. His father said they'd try something more. They were going to try to advance their... _torture_ , in hopes it triggered something, right? At the moment, they were still dabbling around physical pain- but there was more than one type of pain. Izuku knew more than anyone about the psychological pain, the stress, the neglect... he knew that emotional pain wasn't doing it, either. Quite frankly, it almost seemed to do the opposite; he was less inclined to amount to anything with the way he felt emotionally.

But perhaps there was something they hadn't thought of.

 _'If pushing myself to my extreme didn't do anything... a near-death experience... w-wouldn't that trigger something?'_

His head began to throb as sweat began to bead on his forehead. His heart pounded inside his chest, mercilessly pounding against his ribcage.

 _'What happens if... I do it?'_

Just as the dark thought appeared, Izuku realized the absolute he was dealing with, and promptly shook his head, and for good measure, he slapped himself on his face. A determined look grew across his face as he attempted to banish the dreadful thoughts from his head. He felt a measure of shame creep up on his spine as he thought about what he was considering- how close he was to trying something that never ended how it was intended.

 _'I can't think like that! What kind of hero... thinks like that?!'_ Izuku thought angrily. But just as quickly as his anger flared, it seemingly vanished as he looked toward the water. _'But then... I'm not a hero... am I?'_

Izuku stood up, and looked down at the water once more. The ripples, dyed orange by the slowly fading sun, seemed so serene, and Izuku found himself once more mesmerized by the call of the water. It was a single step- one step distanced him from a whole different world. He seemed to fall into a trance, unblinking. The rest of the world faded into the background, and the only thing he could hear was the gentle slosh of the water against the support beams of the bridge.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

A mainical laughter, followed by multiple high-pitched screams and a few deeper shouts and yelps rang out from Izuku's left, snapping him out of his momentary trance. He blinked once, then again, before his eyes widened as he caught sight of a green creature with slime rippling across his body. Patches and spheres of slime leaked off him as he ran, but he didn't seem to care, as his eyes looked around wildly as he dashed forward. He seemed bent on creating general chaos, as he slammed his sewage-like arm into pedestrians who were simply crossing the bridge. While many of them were knocked into guard rails, or simply onto the ground, Izuku realized he was in a very bad position.

He wasn't on the right side of the rails.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Izuku felt something heavy connect with his abdomen, propelling him backward. The sensation of leaving his feet overrode the pain, however, as time resume, and the young teen watched the edge of the bridge come into his view. The world went quiet as it all clicked:

 _He was going to die._

Wind began to whip against his face as his body rotated uselessly so that he could see the water below. While the water had looked calm and peaceful while gazing upon it earlier, it suddenly looked ominous and threatening, ready to consume his life.

 _'Someone...'_

 _He couldn't stop._

 _'S-someone...'_

"Someone catch him!"

"Oh my God, he's going to die!"

"Does anyone have a Quirk?! Where are the heroes?!"

 _'I don't...'_

Tears glistened in the sun, each drop falling slower than the boy, following him down to his final resting place.

 _'I don't want to die.'_

He closed his eyes tightly, biting his bottom lip, grimacing the entire time. _'This is what it takes... to see what life means.'_

 _Yes! It takes the prospect of death to truly understand the fragility of life..._

With his eyes closed, he knew the distance was barely a car's length away. He knew the end was nigh. He felt his body relax... and then...

Warmth.

The dropping feeling halted, and Izuku felt the air get knocked out of his lungs as he suddenly stopped as something wrapped around his midsection. The jarring 'impact' forced his eyes open, and Izuku stared at the rippling water just a arm's length away. He slowly reached out and touched his fingertips to the water's surface.

"H-how...?"

Looking toward his waist, he saw a long pink... tongue?

"Ribbit."

"W-what?" Izuku stammered out. As his craned his neck upward, he made out the form of a frog-like girl in the water, her tongue obviously protruding from her mouth. She began to swim toward the shore, her tongue still holding Izuku up, though she slowly began to lower him, though Izuku wasn't sure if it was because of gravity or because it was too awkward for the frog-like girl to hold him while swimming.

As they approached a dock, the girl lifted Izuku and put him on the ground softly, before jumping out of the water, and landing gracefully next to him. Despite his body's delayed reaction in processing everything thanks to his life flashing right before his eyes, he took in her appearance, trying to recall if she was a Pro or not.

Her hair was a dark teal, long and smooth, and was tied in a bow on the back. Despite being wet, it looked fairly well-maintained and- dare he say it- soft? She was hunched over, much like a... well, frog, would be. Her irises were black, and she had longish eyelashes- which, as Izuku thought about her emulation to a frog, made sense, as it probably was an eye-protection trait. Her hands were fairly large, and seemed to be crafted for swimming at a higher speed than a regular human. Thanks to the water, her clothes- which consisted of a school uniform- were clinging to her toned, but lithe, form. He made sure to avert his eyes from her chest, as he didn't want to come across as a pervert without even knowing her name.

"Are you okay?"

He blinked. Her voice was slightly monotonous, but even so, he could catch her concern.

"I-I-I... I'm f-fine," Izuku stammered. He wanted to curse himself for stuttering like an idiot in front of the girl who saved his life, but he couldn't find the confidence within to talk to her normally. It was a _girl,_ after all.

The girl nodded, but shifted her concerned gaze from him toward the city. Izuku noticed this, and for a second, his own 'heroic instinct' caused his mind to override his lack of communication with females. "A-are you?"

Surprised, the girl could only look at him. After a moment, and a quiet 'ribbit', she spoke. "No. That villain... he has my sister."

Izuku's eyes widened. "What?!"

The girl looked away, obviously ashamed of herself. "Yes... we were picking up groceries... when he came bursting from a store. He grabbed her as a hostage and I..." The girl clenched her eyes shut. "I couldn't stop him."

"I-it's not your fault!" Izuku nearly shouted, once again, surprising the girl. "You couldn't know someone was going to kidnap her! P-plus... he looked dangerous... and you're not a Pro, right? Fighting him wouldn't be easy."

"But even so, it's my job as my brother and sister's elder. My parents specifically entrusted me to watch over them... and I failed them."

Izuku's heated expression cooled as he considered her words. He knew convincing her was going to be difficult. He didn't know who she was... or what she was like, but he could tell she wasn't easily convinced of things. However, he couldn't help but admire her level-headedness. Despite the fact that her sister had been taken hostage, she wasn't freaking out- she was upset at herself, but she wasn't going insane in trying to find her sister.

"Y-you saved me..." Izuku mumbled, but the girl heard him. She looked up at him quizzically, despite the pained expression still in her eyes. "You know that? I-I can't just sit by, and let something bad happen to someone who saved me. I'm not..."

 _'I'm not... what?'_ Izuku thought to himself. _'What am I not? Say it- I'm not a hero.'_

He wanted to say it. It was on the tip of his tongue, but somehow, it just couldn't come out. And he knew why. Her expression, while just a second ago, displayed shame, but now, it looked upon him with a glimmer of hope. She didn't know he was Quirkless- she didn't know he was useless. And call him selfish... but he _liked_ that.

"I'm not the best at fighting..." _'Liar.'_ "But I'll help you!"

"No."

Izuku nearly faltered. He looked at her in shock.

"I... I can't let you risk yourself for me, or her. I messed up, but you shouldn't have to pay any sort of price for my mistake. I'm sorry. I have to go before something happens- be safe. Good-bye."

Just like that, the girl leaped away, her speed quite astonishing for a frog. And just like that, Izuku felt the useful feeling... fade. He wanted to cry, in all honesty. He wanted to curl into a ball, and fade away. There he was, feeling _useful_ for a change. Just when he worked up the courage to help someone in need... they shut him down. They didn't need him- they didn't _want_ him.

 _'I guess I really am useless.'_

Picking himself up, Izuku began to make his way off the dock, ignoring the pain in his heart as best as he could.

 _'What's the point... why did she save me? I'm not worth saving... she only wasted time she could have used for searching for her sister...'_

He made his way onto the main street, too upset to be bothered by the large amount of people that pooled around him, each one going about their daily life as if nothing was wrong. Many of them had briefcases, suits, backpacks, or something or other that made them noticeable in Izuku's mind, and he wondered if there was anything about himself that people noticed- aside from his damp clothing.

 _'I won't be a hero... it's... it's a dream too big...'_

A hero... that's all he'd ever dreamt. With just 10 months until the entrance exam to most Hero Academies, he knew that dream was more whimsical than someone living in the center of the Earth. His spirits seemed to be dragging ever closer to a fire, threatening to go up in flames and leave the young boy with nothing. All he had were his dreams and aspirations... and all everyone had done was try to take them from him.

Even his father, in a twisted way, _took_ from his dreams.

His father may have a warped way of trying to give him a Quirk, but he took the only thing Izuku could've counted on- a father-figure. He never had a mother, nor siblings. He never had anyone _care._

 _Dreams. Those was his home; that place he found solace in._

 _Without them... what was he?_

An explosion, along with a thunderous rumbling brought Izuku out of his thoughts. Two blocks away, smoke billowed up from a building, and people began to nervously chatter among themselves.

"Woah, did you see that?"

"Looks like a villain is rampaging again..."

"Man, I sure hope a hero gets on the scene soon... that could get really ugly if left alone."

Curiosity piqued, Izuku found his feet already changing direction to head toward the explosion. He knew he shouldn't go- not only was he a helpless bystander... but there was no point in going. He knew all the heroes, and he'd already practically come to accept his vast knowledge of both villains and heroes was all for moot. After all, why analyze them if you couldn't use their skills?

Still, habit trumped feelings, and Izuku found himself only a block away, and still walking. The smell of smoke and concrete dust became much stronger as Izuku coughed instinctively. He could see a crowd of people held back by a safety barrier, along with a few officers, while a group of heroes seemed to be already on-scene. He recognized the heroes- Deathgoro, Kamui Woods, and Backdraft. Unfortunately, it seemed they weren't overly effective, as Backdraft was kept on fire-attention, and Woods was pulling captured civilians from the area. Deathgoro, unfortunately, seemed rather ineffective.

"W-where are the explosions coming from, though..." Izuku mumbled. A man next to him heard, and pointed toward a torrent of green slime, and with a grim expression, explained.

"That guy... he's captured severalcivilians, including a few children... one of the ones he got has an explosion Quirk it seems.. ever since he got a hold of that, he's been untouchable."

Izuku gaped. "What about the heroes?! Can't they do... something?"

The man shook his head. "No, they said their Quirks are ineffective against this guy. They're trying to minimize damage until someone with a more suitable Quirk shows up."

"Tsuyu! Satsuki!" The cry was louder and more emotional than anyone shouting in the crowd, and Izuku immediately found the source: a frog-like boy, who looked much like the girl who'd saved him earlier. His expression was far more emotional, however, than what he'd seen Tsuyu with, and his eyes were wild and full of fiery emotion. He attempted to jump at the villain, however, he was caught by Kamui Woods before he could get too close, and potentially hurt himself.

"Idiot!" Deathgoro shouted. "Don't get yourself killed!"

"T-those are my sisters! I gotta do something!" He shouted back, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. Izuku felt his heart begin to ache.

He could've helped her... _he could have done something!_

"What can you do that we can't?!" Deathgoro retaliated. At the boy's silence, the large man pressed on gruffly. "Exactly; we can't do anything... as much as I hate to say it, we gotta wait for a more favorable Quirk. They'll just have to hang on..."

 _'I-I... I can't do anything... I'm powerless... **quirkless**.' _

"How long can a bunch of kids hold on...?" A spectator asked quietly.

 _'I'm sorry...'_

"If someone doesn't do something soon..."

 _'Why did you bother saving me... w-why?'_

"I heard All Might was chasing this guy earlier through the sewers..."

"All Might?! W-where is he now?!"

 _'Why... did you...? Is it... because it was... right?'_ Izuku covered his mouth as he made out the face of Katsuki, along with the girl that rescued him. She seemed to be clinging to a girl who looked similar to her. The younger girl looked terrified, and was flailing weakly, as she was likely running out of air. He didn't know if she could breathe back when she was on the bridge, but he knew no one could survive without air forever, and if she hadn't been able to breathe then, she was likely on her last legs.

At that moment, the girl who had rescued him looked him in the eye, and for a second, Izuku could practically read her eyes.

 _Keep my brother safe._

"TSUYU! SATSUKI!"

"Kid, you gotta calm down!"

"I CAN'T!" Izuku froze at the next thing he heard. "THEY'RE ALL I HAVE!"

Something inside Izuku snapped. Something, from deep within, came surging to the surface. Memories- some hidden and locked away, others recent and fresh- came flowing back to the surface like an oil drill striking black gold. Voices of all kinds, male, female, young, old, all came rushing back and echoed loudly in Izuku's mind.

 _'He'll never develop a Quirk.'_

 _'F-forgive me, my son...'_

 _'HE'S QUIRKLESS!'_

 _'If you wanna be a hero...? You should take a nose-dive off the rooftop, and hope for it in the next life!'_

 _'I can't let you risk yourself for me, or her.'_

 _'THAT'S WHAT HEROES DO! THEY RISK THEMSELVES, EVERYDAY!'_

It took one step for Izuku to leave the spot he was rooted in earlier. It took a second step to realize he was moving. The third step was a reminder that he was still moving. Everything following the fourth step was a blur- but he saw people come and go, moving out of the way subconsciously, each one surprised to see a frail-looking young boy moving with such purpose.

It was the twelfth step that allowed Izuku to clear the crowd. The thirteenth step came and went: and he was past the heroes, who were just as shocked as he was.

"NO, STOP! IDIOT!"

But he couldn't stop. He couldn't just stop and go back.

He was going to be a hero.

"D-deku...?" Katsuki asked weakly.

"You...?" The girl whispered through the muck.

"HUH?! A WANNABE HERO?" The villain shouted. He cocked his fist back and began to suffocate Katsuki again, forcing him to struggle and send out a barrage of explosions. Izuku knew there was little to counter that, but he knew if he was hit, he was a goner.

 _'What do I do at a time like this?!'_ Racking his brain, he came up with a solution. ' _Page 25! Pre-emptive bindings!'_

Though he lacked arms to bind, he didn't lack resourcefulness. He crouched down as he was running, and scooped up a discarded backpack, before spinning and throwing it with all his force. The contents within came loose, and doused the villain in a storm of debris. One of the books within ended up striking the villain in the eye, and he recoiled in pain, releasing his binding on his captives.

Many of them began to cough and gasp, however, Tsuyu and her sister seemed relatively okay, though they still breathed in deeply. Izuku, however, had little time to wait. He ran up to the monster and began to frantically claw at its body, hoping to drag someone out. He first focused on Katsuki, hoping to pull out the most useful person, however, he found his hands slipped uselessly through the villain's slick body.

"What are you doing here?!" Katsuki yelled out.

Izuku smiled through his tears that began to leak from his eyes. "I-I don't know! My legs began to move on their own!"

The villain began to recover, and reapplied his sludge over the mouths of his captives, though he hadn't yet shake off the pain from his eye.

"Y-you looked like you needed help!"

It was said toward Katsuki, but Tsuyu heard it loud and clear.

The villain, however, had finished recovering. Angrily, he raised an arm formed from the sludge, and cried out, "die!" before lowering it viciously.

"Save him!"

"Is he suicidal?!"

Izuku couldn't do much, except watch as the hand came down upon him.

He felt an explosion of pain.

Then the world went black.

* * *

 **Whoa, he got hit this time?! That's right- no All Might... yet. I'm sure there's some questions, and I can't answer them because spoilers, but allow me to deter any hate comments real quick:**

 **1) Tsuyu's sister's breathing: Due to her anatomy as a frog-girl (From what I've seen, anyways) it's safe to assume she doesn't have a regular human's respiratory system. Also, we're not immediately counting on the villain smuggling her to death, because he took her as a hostage, not as a power-up like he did for Katsuki.**

 **2) Tsuyu's intro: I decided upon introducing her early, just because I thought it would be an interesting dynamic. Now, that's not to say she's the romantic interest. For all you know, it was already planned that I introduce her, regardless of the romantic interest.**

 **3) Personalities: Yes, I'm aware they're likely OOC. I'm not perfect, nor am I the actual writer of Boku no Hero Academia, so yeah, I don't have a clear image for their personalities yet.**

 **4) Rushed: Maybe. When it comes to pace, I'm bad. Little to say about that, except sorry if it seems rushed.**

 **5) Death: No, Izuku did not die from that hit. Reason? Well, I suppose you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Hopefully you don't think it sucks too bad.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**


	4. III

Disclaimer: Damn son, I don't own Boku no Hero Academia.

 _Holy shit! I'm not dead! I just feel that way! I apologize profusely for the delay in updates. I'm currently attending a university and I'm in the medical program, so you can imagine my classes got hard... and I need to dedicate about 4-5 hours a day on studying alone. I also play collegiate ice hockey so that means I'm consistently training and bam bam, I'm suddenly without time. But I never forgot about the story._

 _Truth be told, looking back, I'm not very satisfied with my writing thus far, nor do I like the direction things are heading. But... I won't abandon this now. I'll probably be tossing another story on the burner to shift focus away from this, but in the meantime, I'll salvage what I can. I'm trying to shift the idea away from the manga and create a diverse, but still fun, universe here._

 _Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited, you all rock, per usual!_

 _Let's get this show on the road._

* * *

Five minutes.

That's how long it took Izuku to pry one of his eyes open.

Whether or not it was actually five minutes way beyond him, but he knew it wasn't the fastest thing he'd ever done. Nonetheless, his eyes cracked open before being clamped shut as bright white lights burned his sensitive retinas. He let out a quiet hiss, but didn't say anything more. After the pain subsided, he tried again, this time, being more prepared for the intense light that was waiting for him.

As his vision adjusted to the surrounding area, Izuku's other senses slowly seemed to return to him. He picked up on the delicate beeping of a nearby EKG machine, along with the faintest of voices coming from the hallway. They didn't sound familiar, nor did they sound as if they were waiting for him, so Izuku decided to ignore that as he tried to figure out other, more important, things. If the medical machines surrounding him hadn't been a dead giveaway, the smell of antiseptics wafted in the air, bringing the haunting memory of every time Izuku's father had used it to clear one of the wounds he inflicted. He suppressed the memory, but couldn't help but wonder if his father was the reason he was in the hospital.

It didn't take a rocket-scientist to figure out he was hospitalized. Even with his delirious state and lingering fatigue, the pieces of this puzzle were a bit too big to miss, and he had taken immediate note of the lack of mobility he had. When everything was said and done, it was almost impossible to wonder where he was - unless, of course, he jumped to the worst conclusion and assumed he was dead.

Which, he admitted, would kind of suck.

Still, knowing where he was didn't really solve any of his problems. He was still immobile, and evidently, that meant he was hurt fairly badly. He also had no memory of _how_ he ended up hospitalized. He tried to think back, but his brain was almost covered in a layer of fog, and every time he tried to think deeply, he found himself blanking on what it was he was trying to do. It was like sleep-deprivation, he realized.

 _'I gotta... I gotta get someone's attention.'_ Izuku thought to himself, settling on the only viable plan. He wasn't exactly sure how to go about that, but he did know that supposedly, hospitals had a _'Call Nurse_ _'_ button somewhere near the patients bed, in case said patient needed something, and there was no one to help out. However, Midoriya quickly realized he was more immobile than he first thought.

 _Both_ his arms were bound in thick snow-white casts, one of which was slightly elevated. His left leg, as well was bound in a cast and bandages. His torso, bare and exposed, was wrapped in a thin bandage that Izuku imagined to be one of the flexible kinds. Judging by the lack of hair in his vision, he also took a guess to assume there was a bandage bound around his forehead. If that was the state his body was in exteriorly, he could only imagine the damage his interior had taken.

A moment went by where Izuku struggled to come up with a way to call for assistance, but every time he tried to think, the fog seemed to thicken and prevent any sort of idea from coming to him. His eyelids felt heavy and his eyes felt tired, along with the fact that his brain was practically scolding him for not going right back to sleep when he first awoke. Sighing, he felt himself give in to the temptation, despite the numerous questions on his mind and the lack of comfort he felt.

Before he fell asleep, he could only hope that he woke up again.

* * *

The second time he woke up, he was much more coherent.

It took far less time to adjust to the unbelievably harsh glow of the ceiling lights, but once he was awake, Midoriya couldn't help but grin at the improvements he felt, both physically and mentally. The fog seemed to have lifted, allowing his brain to operate at a much more efficient (and familiar) speed, which also granted him the ability to think about how in the world he ended up in the hospital.

If he'd been more observant, he would've realized, he wasn't alone in the room.

"Ah! You're awake!"

Izuku was, for lack of a better term, shocked by the sudden feminine voice that he almost passed out. Thankfully, since he was laying down and also lacked the ability to move, he couldn't hit his head, nor jump from his skin. Instead, he could only yelp and listen as his heartbeat audibly spiked on his machine. The woman, clad in blue scrubs and a white jacket, turned red from embarrassment as she realized she'd scared her patient senseless, but smiled widely at his response.

"You're also far more coherent than I figured you'd be. I need to page the doctor, but first, can you tell me your name?"

His name?

"M-Midoriya. Izuku."

The woman smiled gleefully, and nodded excitedly. "Excellent; the healing sessions have obviously worked wonders for you, even though you were unconscious. This makes the recovery period far easier."

She turned to walk toward the door, before pausing, and looking back at the confused Midoriya. "I'll be right back. Just, stay awake for me."

And with that, she promptly walked out, leaving behind the injured and overly curious boy. He wanted to run a hand through his hair, but settled for sighing loudly. At least he was far more okay than he'd thought. He hadn't even tried speaking last time he woke up, and to be honest, he wasn't sure what to expect. Instead of drowning himself in his thoughts, he laid in silence, waiting for the nurse to return.

A few minutes passed before there was a gentle rap on the door, and a soft click as it made its way open. In walked an elderly woman, with the woman from before in tow.

"Well, well, well, aren't you just lucky?" The elderly woman said with a soft smile. She looked over Izuku's body, before taking a clipboard from the foot of the bed and reading it over. She made a few noises to herself as she examined it, and the other woman - presumably the nurse - took this opportunity to quickly quiz Izuku on what he knew.

"Do you know where you are?"

Izuku struggled initially, as he didn't know what hospital, but he figured they'd accept a broad answer. "The hospital?"

"Yes," the woman said with a nod. "More specifically, you're in Hosu General. This is the trauma section, the recovery sector. Ordinarily, you'd be placed in a room with several other patients, however, whenever a patient has significant wounds or repetitive healing sessions they must go through, followed by, or preceded by surgery, they're admitted to their own room to allow for privacy for family."

With a few slow nods, Izuku began to piece things together silently.

The nurse continued. "Do you have feeling throughout your body?"

"I-I can feel my toes getting cold," Izuku admitted. He wasn't quite sure what the question entailed, since he couldn't quite use most of his body, but the answer seemed more than suitable, as the nurse smiled wide and sighed in relief.

Before she could speak, the older woman shooed her backward with a flick of the hand and set down the clipboard. "While it's fascinating to hear you're doing well, we have a few things we need to talk about. One; the extent of your injuries."

 _This_ was the part that Izuku had been waiting for. He, himself, was curious about his injuries, and was dying to know.

 _'Maybe it'll help me put my memories back together.'_

"So let's get started. First off, you originally suffered burns to about sixty-five percent of your body thanks to that explosion you were caught in. You also suffered an open fracture in your left humerus, as well as a closed fracture in your right ulna. There was even some minor impaction from the styloid process of the ulna into the carpel area, however, we were able to fix that right away. You suffered several fractures to your tibia, though they were all rather tame compared to that compound fracture in your arm. There was suspicion of nerve damage in your arms, but from what we can tell, there's no actual evidence of that. You also had a concussion, along with a puncture in your left lung from the fracture of your second and third rib."

A silence overlapped the room, much like a blanket falling upon the inhabitants. After a moment, the woman spoke again.

"Honestly, it's a miracle you're still with us, let alone functioning as you are. The concussion, somehow, was hardly serious, but we had to keep a close eye on it to be sure it wasn't causing any hemorrhaging of the brain. Once we were sure of that, we took you into surgery to fix that lung. It was almost as if your Quirk was Luck, because your lung didn't collapse at any point, and that's probably the only reason you're here now. The surgery on your ulna was simple, very standard. From there, we were able to use medicinal Quirks to accelerate your healing. We chose to keep you under for as long as possible to eliminate the pain. It seems as if it worked out for the best."

Izuku was gaping; he had come _that_ close to death?

"I-I'm... I'm okay now, right?"

The woman nodded as small smile graced her lips. "Somehow, yes. Though you'll probably need a day or two to recuperate before we heal the remnants of the fractures, which is why you're wrapped like a mummy."

While Izuku didn't smile immediately, he did feel relief bubble in his chest before expanding and flowing through his body, causing him to lay back with a sense of peace covering his mind. _He was okay_.

He almost felt tears come to his eyes as the familiar sensation of prickling filled his eyelids, followed by a rush of warmth to his face as he was sure he began to flush red. However, he sniffled, and did what he could to suppress the rising urge, before releasing a large sigh he hadn't know he was holding in. The ceiling, once gray and bleak, suddenly looked far more detailed, and Izuku couldn't help but bask in the light that had previously blinded him.

"Now, now, I said a had _things_ to talk with you about. That was only the first topic."

Despite the older woman's gentle chides, the younger woman giggled and smiled at the blushing Izuku, before setting down her own clipboard she had taken from the older woman. Izuku wasn't sure who was going to talk first, but looking at the older woman's quizzical look, he could tell the subject matter was going to be somewhat heavy. What he couldn't tell was whether or not it would be positive or negative.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself; I am Dr. Yajima. My quirk is known as X-Ray, allowing me to study a person's anatomy. I studied overseas in the medical program in order to maximize my own ability. This is my assistant, Ms. Shizuka. She is adept in overall healing procedures, though they are limited by a patient's own healing ability. And you, Mr. Midoriya, you are quite the handful."

Izuku blinked; he hadn't realized he'd done anything specific. "I-I apologize for my injuries... and causing you problems!"

"It's not that," Ms. Shizuka said with a slight smile. However, it was masked by a worrisome look in her eye. "It's what you _did_."

"What I... d-did?" Izuku mumbled as he wracked his brain for information, before a rush of memories came flooding back.

The frog-girl.

Her sister.

Her scared brother.

The slime-villain.

Bakugou.

Running out.

An explosion.

 _Blinding nothingness._

A million questions shot into Izuku's mind, nearly overloading his capability to speak, and he nearly blurted them all out at once, but he could read the two women's faces without a problem- they were prepared to answer what they could. While Ms. Shizuka was more open about her emotions, and seemed much more positive, Dr. Yajima was more enclosed, although her facial expressions were lighter now than they were earlier. She, in a way, reminded Izuku of a stern grandmother. While caring, she was also quite scary.

Izuku took a breath in to calm his raging thoughts, before he begrudgingly began the task of organizing his thoughts.

"Did anyone else get hurt?"

A silence followed and Izuku felt his heart sinking rapidly.

"No."

Another silence.

Dr. Yajima grabbed a nearby desk chair and rolled it over, taking a seat. Ms. Shizuka remained standing, although judging from her rather toned physique, Izuku wondered if she was involved in any heroic agencies. Before Izuku could ask anything more, Dr. Yajima began talking. "While there were civilian injuries, all minor, there was no injury to anyone that was encased in the 'Sludge Villain'. They were mostly out-of-breath and slightly traumatized, however, they all passed physical and mental checks."

 _Did that mean...?_ "So, uh, the frog girl's sister..."

Izuku didn't need to finish the question as his intention was perfectly clear to both women, which, in turn, elicited a smile from the both of them.

 _'Such a gentle young man... for a fire that burns high in his eyes, he certainly is more timid than I thought he'd be...'_ Dr. Yajima thought to herself as she looked over her patient. She was continually drawn back to the gentle gleam in his green eyes, promising his best every time, but more than that, promising safety for all those that followed him. Beyond his fragile meekness, she could _see_ the budding hero within.

"Yes, she is fine," Dr. Yajima said softly. "She was uninjured, although quite scared, if I remember correctly. I was not given many details, I'm afraid. I only know what I saw on the news."

"T-the news?" Izuku asked fearfully. His face was almost comical in how terrified he became. He had completely forgotten about national coverage. It made sense, he reasoned. Of course a news team would be on-scene! The villain was not only powerful and in a high-profile section of town, but he had taken several hostages, and was completely unfazed by the heroes that had been on-scene at the time. He was almost the perfect villain for a special hero to come out and fight.

 _'And instead... t-they got me... quirkless, useless me...'_

Izuku froze.

 _'Wait... they g-got... I was...'_

Both Dr. Yamjia and Ms. Shizuka had been patiently awaiting his brain to connect the dots, and when his face displayed the realization that had dawned on him, Dr. Yamjia quietly spoke. "Bingo."

Izuku couldn't find words to ask- he had no idea what to even say. Was he somehow a celebrity now? Were people asking what he was thinking? What did his dad think?!

His dad.

He hadn't even considered his father. Judging from his lack of presence, it made sense that the older Midoriya hadn't made the journey out to see him... or at least, he wasn't there _currently_. It was entirely possible he'd come to visit during Izuku's slumber, although, the young boy felt his hopes settle near the bottom of his heart as he tried to refrain from getting his hopes up. He didn't need to ride that train, right now, he reasoned. There were other things to think about.

"You, Mr. Midoriya..." Ms. Shizuka finally spoke up, causing Izuku to almost jump as he was snapped from his reverie. "You have single-handedly done something I don't think anyone's ever done before. You managed to cause a _world-wide_ debate on heroes."

It took a few moments for Ms. Shizuka's words to sink in, but as they made their way into Izuku's frayed brain, he felt his jaw slack and drop as close to the floor as possible. He couldn't have... could he?

Instead of speaking, Dr. Yajma reached over and grabbed the remote from the stand near the bed, and aimed it at the television, bringing the screen to life. While it was set to the hospital default welcome screen, it quickly was switched over to the local news network, and somehow, to which Izuku wondered if it was complete coincidence, or perhaps divine fate, but the anchor was speaking about the incident that involved one unkempt, green-haired boy.

"... and protests _continue_ to persist outside of several heroic agencies as public backlash continues to rain down, following the injury to student, Izuku Midoriya. This marks day six of protests and tensions continue to escalate as the public demands responsibility from heroic agencies. A question that was previously un-askable has finally been posed to various heroes: are they actually here to save us?"

"What?! That's crazy! Of course they're here to save us!" Izuku shouted at the screen. He was quickly shushed by Dr. Yamija, causing him to stammer out a weak apology.

The camera zoomed in on several protestors, each one actively hurling insults at several guards posted outside of a set of glass doors. Some protestors even had signs, and they hoisted them high, hoping for the words to reach the eyes of those looking. Izuku nearly balked at what he was seeing- he'd _never_ thought it possible for people to question heroes, let alone protest their work.

"Sir, what is your opinion on this whole debate?" The anchor had pulled a quieter, but no less active man from the crowd, and he was more than happy to answer.

"It's ridiculous! There was 5 heroes on the scene! 5! You tellin' me that none them was capable of doin' anything?!" The man angrily looked toward the building, before growling. "They call themselves heroes, but that ain't what their actions says. If you promise protection, you best deliver on that promise."

Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'How can they say that? Of course heroes protect us! They can't be everywhere, though... and to expect them to be able to predict a crime before it even takes place... well that's beyond impossible. And even if they could, what would be the purpose for large agencies, then?'_

"I just, I don't understand what they're doing. A kid was hurt because he stepped up when no one else could. A kid without a quirk did more good than any of those so-called heroes... and he paid a price for doing it. He was more of a hero than any of them... and he wasn't trained, or even able to fight. What good are agencies if you can't act in the face of adversity? How can you be a hero when you can only watch and wait for someone else to take action?"

"They're seriously hurting in my eyes. I know they mean well, but that's not what anyone else sees right now. Someone who didn't even have a quirk tried to save those people. That's... that's guts, man. He didn't flinch in the face of defeat... and that's what has everyone so mad, I think. Like, if you're just gonna sit there as people get hurt and even die... I dunno. Maybe we're better off without heroes... maybe we're better off just handling things on our own? Who knows?"

 _'Better without heroes...? That's the worst idea ever! Heroes are trained to respond and react! They're taught how to save individuals, how to save large groups, how to interact with hostage situations among so much else! Civilian heroes would never be able to do that!'_

A speaker appeared on the screen, followed by a cross through it as Dr. Yajima silenced the screen and turned to face Izuku once more. Her face told the tale of what she was thinking, although there was a sparkle of amusement in her eye as she took in an eyeful of Izuku's bewildered expression. He was both amazed and frightened by the public's radical opinion, and he had no idea how they'd gotten to such rationales.

"C-civilian heroes...? That'd never work. They'd just turn a blind eye... j-just like they always do..." His teeth clenched, Izuku mumbled his biggest thought and glared weakly at the television.

"I know; it's an idea that simply spells out disaster." Dr. Yajima sighed. "You can't blame them too much, though. They've had six days of growing unrest. The hero agencies have yet to comment on this... on _you_. The people, _especially_ those without quirks, are becoming uneasy. What's to say this happens again, only with a more powerful villain? People want to feel safe. Before we had superheroes, we had police officers, and they were heroes without powers. But they were questioned, too. We question the forces that protect us, because those that protect can also do the most harm. That's what you get when you put your security in someone else's hands."

"Tell someone a secret and you give them the knife to wound you," Ms. Shizuka said quietly, though it did not slip by Izuku. He understood, though he hated how it was.

 _'Lower your guard... and let yourself be protected and feel safe, but in that price, you gain the possibility of being hurt so much more. I... I-I understand that. Father... he was supposed to protect me... is that why it hurts so much? He is my guardian, he should be my confidant... and yet, he is neither...'_

Dr. Yajima stood up and took the chair back to the desk, before gently placing her hand on Izuku's casted arm. Her eyes were still stern, but they held a look of understanding within them. She didn't say anything, she simply offered the tiniest of smiles, before she turned and exited the room, with Ms. Shizuka following closely behind. Before she left, however, she offered a wider smile, as well as a parting thought. "Try to get some sleep; you'll need it for healing. Don't worry too much about the things you can't control right now, it'll only cloud your judgement."

With that, the door closed, and the room was silent once more.

Izuku laid back and stared at the ceiling, incapable of thought. So, he decided to do the most rational thing:

He fell asleep, hoping to escape the warped reality he'd accidentally created.


	5. IV (Reboot)

**I want to take a second to thank everyone for understanding my decision. I know it might be weird, but I have an idea finally, where things can go. Don't worry though - just because things are changing, doesn't mean plans will be abandon. I still have an idea from the previous version that I want to incorporate.**

 **In the meantime, here's some responses:**

Trickster79: This was something I kind of thought long and hard about, and I figured a great place to deviate was going to be centered around Bakugou and Midoriya's tumultuous relationship. And I plan to make it clear that Midoriya didn't exactly intend for this, either.

Obsessivereader182 : It really opens the door. I want to make Izuku have to look at his choices and grow from them - and the theme behind the story is focused on consequences, so what better way?

ParrotsRAmazing : Yeah, something I'm toying with is focused on this chapter, actually. You'll see what I mean.

Raj8: I appreciate it!

Sugarblob: I appreciate your interest!

GinevraLongbottom: I agree; sometimes you just want to enjoy what you're doing, and not focus so much on the reception, and more just on the works.

forsaken9: I won't bash, but I will put actual focus into his character. Like, he isn't off the hook for the shit he did, whether he wants to be a hero or not. You'll see what I mean - but I understand where you're coming from!

Penguin-chin: Yeah, the pacing was rough, and it dawned on me that it was like that because I was unsure of where I wanted to go. And now that I realize my error, I can take what I liked, take out what I didn't, and really get things going.

* * *

The three days that followed Midoriya's initial meeting with his doctor were rather bland; at least by typical hospital standards. Whether it was by the grace of whatever deity was out there, or just sheer and untainted luck, the young middle schooler _somehow_ managed to avoid additional surgery, following the orthopedic procedure he had done on his arm, though he was far from being able to walk out of the hospital without some sort of help. The road ahead was a long, winding road - but, for the first time since waking up, at least it seemed to have an end in place.

Not everything was good news, however. While it was meant to be the first attempt, Midoriya found himself struggling to stand, stumbling and staggering around like a newborn calf, forced into using everything nearby to hold himself up. The second, third and fourth attempts at walking all warranted the same frustrating result, and Midoriya quickly found himself within the gaze of every nurse, doctor and specialist as they tried to find out what was plaguing him.

"According to my imaging, your spine didn't suffer any damage." Dr. Yajima gently pressed her hand to Midoriya's lumbar region, eliciting a gentle hiss from the teen as his skin seemed to prickle uncomfortably under the touch. "But there is some mild midline tenderness... and you _do_ have some decreased sensation in your lower extremities, along with decreased strength..."

"W-what does that all mean?"

Rubbing her fingers through her hair, the elderly doctor sighed heavily as she removed her hand from Midoriya's skin. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. My quirk would show me any new fractures to the vertebra, but I don't see any reason for this. The only thing I can conclude is that there was a previous injury to the site that perhaps is just now making itself known - perhaps there's stress fractures in one of the vertebra. I already contacted radiology for further studies, I just hate exposing a child to so much radiation."

Radiation was among the least of his concerns, if Midoriya was honest with himself. He knew he'd probably regret these thoughts later on down the road - especially since the chances of him getting a quirk from the exposure was significantly less than he was hoping - but as of a few days ago, he wasn't even sure if there was going to _be_ a 'down the road'.

Besides; he still had to deal with the elephant in the room.

"Mr. Midoriya, we need to consider the route of physical therapy." Izuku almost answered - he'd grown accustomed to being addressed as Mr. - but he bit his tongue and kept silent as the _real_ adult hummed under his breath. His eyes flickered to Izuku, before refocusing on the doctor in front of him, but not without sending shivers down Izuku's spine. He knew that look.

It was a subtle promise. There would be consequences later on, whether he believed in them or not.

"How much would this set him back?" Hisashi slowly asked. "With his hero training, I mean."

Dr. Yajima shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. It may be more practical to... look beyond that thought, for now."

Izuku could see the flicker of flames just behind his father's lips, and for a terse second, he was afraid of his father doing something drastic. But, the older man sighed, and nodded slowly, seemingly accepting the idea. But Izuku knew better. He knew his father's look of acceptance, versus his look of defiance. He knew his father's mentality.

He wasn't going to cease their training. If anything, he would simply adjust it.

"I think there are bigger things at hand, as it stands." Dr. Yajima readjusted herself carefully as a man walked in, dressed immaculately in a fashionable suit, averting her eyes from the surprised - and slightly critical - look of the older man that sat before her. Izuku frowned.

This man... he looked professional. He looked... _hungry_. Not for a meal, but for a juicy lead on something he obviously smelled. His eyes never left Izuku, from the moment he oriented himself with the room, to his halting at the doctor's side. He wanted something.

"There's... cause for concern about the scarring that was discovered upon Izuku's admission. This is a case manager we, the hospital, employs." Hisashi's eyebrow rose. "He would like to ask you a few questions about Izuku's life, if that is okay?"

It wasn't particularly a question. It was more along the lines of: _we will ask, and you will answer, or else_.

The man coughed gently into his fist, before he began speaking, his predatory eyes sinking directly into Hisashi's. "Kazuto Neigre." It was such a simple greeting, and despite the slight bow, there was little respect behind it. "There were signs of obvious trauma - trauma that came from beyond the encounter with the villain. Might I ask; does Izuku have a history with bullying?"

"Yes, in fact, he does." Hisashi's voice was smooth, though there was an edge to it that only Izuku could detect. His eyes widened ever so briefly. Was his father... defensive? "Unfortunately, the other children make a habit of... picking on him. Due to his unique status."

The case manager nodded, folding his hands into his lap as he took a seat on a nearby chair, not taking his eyes from Hishasi. "And, we discovered traces of burn scars; is there anything particular about his bullies?"

Izuku felt his heart stop.

His father was, for all intensive purposes, being accused of abuse. They were aware of _everything_.

And, as strange as it sounded... he couldn't stand the thought of his father being taken away. He knew that it was stupid. His father, the source of his aches, pains and heartbreak, was hurting him - and that was illegal. But... he wasn't doing it out of spite, malice, or sick personal satisfaction. He was doing it to make Izuku a better hero - to give him a chance at being a hero!

He couldn't let his father take the fall. At least... not today.

"T-t-there's a bully..." Izuku spoke before he even considered what it was that he was going to say, and immediately, three sets of eyes were staring directly into his soul, sending shivers down his back, and causing the minuscule confidence he had to shrivel away. "H-h-he... uses fire."

"Fire, is it?"

Izuku almost cursed. He had to be more specific. They wouldn't buy that. But... he didn't know the names of anyone that had a fire-based quirk. Furthermore, while most people _did_ think he was worthless, very few actually bullied him after they saw Katsuki go to work. The only person he knew... "E-explosions."

The man's eye rose. "Oh?"

Out of instinct, he panicked internally as it dawned on him what he was doing. Out of desperation to protect his father, a man whom he owed _nothing_ toward... he was willing to throw the only person he'd ever called a friend to the wolves. He almost felt sick to his stomach. But... he didn't feel that bad, either, and _that's_ what made him feel ill. He was getting _Kacchan_ in trouble! The blonde boy would pulverize him for this! But maybe that... was that the reason?

"Ah, yes, Katsuki Bakugou." Izuku's eyes shot to his father, who retorted with a stern gaze that clearly said _'do-not-interrupt'_ , before continued talking. "I have confronted his family multiple times, to no avail."

 _That was a lie,_ Izuku thought. Under the sheets, his fists balled up.

"Is he the primary bully?"

What should he say? He didn't like that Bakugou had become: that was a fact. He missed his old friend. He missed _Kacchan_. He _didn't_ miss Bakugou. He didn't miss the bully that had taken over his friend - obsessed with becoming stronger and putting down everything in his path. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think about the repercussions.

"Y-yes."

The man leaned back, the hungry look fading, a much more personable look crossing his face - a gentle smile, even, appearing. "Izuku, I understand it is difficult. Bullies are... cruel people. We will be speaking with your school. Maybe we can get proper punishment dolled out and see to it that you don't have to suffer anymore."

 _That's not it!_ He wanted to yell, scream, _fight_. Anything to get his friend from the brewing disaster. But he was too scared.

"Ah, that's... excellent to hear. I was afraid of coming out about this... I mean, Izuku is... such a sweet boy. He hardly even brought it up to me."

The man nodded slowly, all traces of venom having vanished as he lowered his look onto Hisashi. "Yes, well, certain children will sometimes make excuses for things like this. They'll protect their abusers out of fear. It's just important for them to understand it isn't their fault."

 _But it is._

"We'll have a nice chat with the school. I understand the difficulty of the subject, and I hope we didn't offend you, Mr. Midoriya."

"Not at all; I thoroughly understand."

 _What have I done?_

As the man left the room, Hisashi and Dr. Yajima in tow, talking in tandem about the steps they'd need to take about contacting the school about one problematic teenager, Izuku was left teary-eyed and shaking, realizing he might have accidentally just created the worst situation in the world.

He might have ruined Bakugou's life. And he didn't know how he felt about that.

* * *

The rest of Midoriya's stay in the hospital was filled with various blood tests, personal check-ups, a few more internal scans, and - Midoriya's least favorite part - psychological evaluations. It had become abundantly clear that Midoriya wasn't in the best of shape mentally, and once that fact was voiced, several nurses went out of their way to try and cheer the young boy up. Upon learning his mother's decease was one of his hardest topics, they all did little things, doting like a mother might, and they watched Midoriya almost break down in tears every time.

Which, subsequently, caused them to almost break down, too.

His discharge home was a bittersweet time, filled with _'get well!'s_ , tears, but most importantly, instructions on how to care for himself. And just as Midoriya thought he was off the hook, it was revealed that the good doctor hadn't let it escape that Midoriya needed more consoling - so, she offered the best known psychiatric help she knew on an out-patient basis.

Ryo Inui. Also known as Hound Dog; U.A's lifestyle counselor.

At first, Midoriya was slightly deflated that he'd have to attend mandatory check ups for his mental health - after all, he was _fine_ \- but with some insisting, and the chance to visit the prestigious U.A., the teen relented, and quietly began to become excited for his first chance to step on the grounds of one of the greatest schools he'd ever seen.

"Izuku."

Upon arriving home, Izuku had unwittingly shut himself in his room, if only for the familiarity, and historical knowledge of what could possibly await him if he left his room. However, his father hadn't been giving him the 'critical eye'. In fact, he'd been rather quiet. And only now did he break his silence, and Midoriya felt his muscles stiffen as his father's voice quietly slipped through the wooden door that safely separated the two. His father's silence had been concerning, as unusual. He hadn't visited the hospital much due to work, but honestly, Midoriya didn't mind that. He found it was significantly less stressful when his father was away.

"I need to speak with you."

What did he have to say? Izuku slowly set down the discharge papers from the hospital - even though his father had to be legally informed of everything - and gently pushed himself from his bed so that he was standing. A gentle frown touched his lips - this wasn't the way his father usually spoke. He wasn't one to invade privacy, but typically if there was something that needed to be said, his father would make it more evident by the tone of his voice. This... this almost seemed... tame.

From the other side of the door, Hisashi cleared his voice, and Izuku realized his father was waiting on him, causing him to fumble with his words. "O-oh, s-sorry, sir."

It wasn't his first choice to do so, but Izuku opened his door to find his father awkwardly standing, his arms at his sides as he adverted his gaze - something new for him.

"I, uh, i-is now a bad time?" Izuku blinked. He'd never seen his father look like this before. The man took Izuku's silence as a 'no', and cleared his throat. "I, uh, I just wanted to say... good job."

Izuku balked. _What?!_

"I saw what you did. On television. You... you saved those people, and even though you didn't use your quirk... you kept them safe. I don't know what kind of situation warrants it, but... you did good, son. You were a real hero." The pride in Hisashi's voice almost made Izuku contemplate whether or not a villain had kidnapped his father and begun posing as him. But for a minute, Izuku didn't _care._

He didn't care if it was selfish; his father could've been a fake, but at that moment... he didn't care. He felt his body almost seize up as tears blurred his vision, dripping down his face one by one like water leaking from a dam. He wasn't sure if he'd _ever_ heard those words come from his father's mouth - hell, he wasn't even sure if he'd ever dreamt of his father saying such things. Maybe when he was a kid.

But this... this was... unexpected, to say the least. It was _eye-opening_.

"D-dad..."

Hisashi shuffled in place, and through the tears, Izuku could actually _see_ some resemblance between the two of them. Their little habits - their awkward stance when they were being honest, their inability to sit still, the words that surely came to mind, but never managed to articulate out loud the same way they did in their heads. Izuku could actually _see_ his father. Maybe even for the first time.

With a quiet chuckle, Hisashi finally looked at his son - causing another round of tears to splash down Izuku's face as he recognizing the _pride_ in his eyes - and nodded once. "I know... I know training is hard. I don't make it easy - and I know it can hurt. But... aren't you glad you went through with it?"

Izuku wasn't sure how to answer that one, despite the intense emotion he felt from within. On one hand... he knew it was dangerous. He was being _abused_. His father's idea for training was... very, very _far_ from the ideals of actually training. Izuku knew how to take a hit, how to avoid serious injury, and, on specific occasions, _maybe_ he could counter an attack. But for the most part, his training was... akin to not dying. It wasn't training.

But...

He was _strong_. He had muscle; he wasn't a skinny greenbean like people always teased - he actually had developed muscle, through the constant, daily rituals. He knew how to take a hit (whether or not that came from training was beyond Izuku) and he understood certain cues in a fight, well enough to know when a blow was coming. It didn't help him win the fight with the sludge villain.

But maybe it had kept him alive.

So was he glad? Could he possibly be glad for something that... _scarring_?

"I... I-I..." Izuku didn't know what to say - the words were lost in his throat, jumbled up like cars jammed in a tunnel. He really didn't know what to say. He couldn't just condone his father's actions; could he? It wasn't safe. It wasn't right.

But the pride on his father's face silenced his protests, and as selfish as it may have been, Izuku didn't _want_ to see that pride fade. Not if he could help it. "Y-yeah... I guess... I-I am..."

If it were possible, the grin on Hisashi's face only grew larger, as he took a step forward to plant a firm hand on his son's shoulder. He shuddered under the force, but weakly smiled as his father shook him once, bliss on his face as he took a breath in and released in a content manner.

There was one thing that was still unsettling to Izuku, and upon the length of the drive back home, he hadn't quite been sure how to approach the topic - especially, since he wasn't sure how his father would react in the first place. Even now, he was unsure, but his father's jovial mood seemed to hint it was the best time he'd have available toward asking. So, he opened his mouth slowly, and asked. "W-what's going to happen to Kacchan?"

Hisashi shrugged nonchalantly, removing his hand from Izuku's shoulder, and stroking his chin. "I suspect his conduct at school will be put under investigation. Then, once the evidence has been collected and reviewed, he'll probably be put under psychiatric care." Izuku knew he had made a face, because Hisashi sighed and shook his head. "He's not well, Izuku. I know he was once your friend... but people that hurt others... they're not okay. They need help."

The older Midoriya exhaled a small stream of fire, and smiled at his son. "Enough questions; let's go outside and train, hmm?"

And as Izuku silently - _obediently_ \- followed his father outside...

 _'People that hurt others...'_

... he wondered where it all went wrong.

 _'They're not okay...'_

He wasn't a hero.

 _'They need help.'_

He was nothing.


	6. V

**I am back, again! I have very little to say... actually, nothing to say. So enjoy!**

 **And, if you want, follow me on Tumblr for questions, previews, updates on progress and future projects, and all else! Scandinavian_Sensation!**

* * *

The next few months were a blur - zipping by, like streetlights passing the window as one drove down the highway. On the rare occasion, there were a few days that seemed to lag behind, frustratingly slow compared to the fast-paced weeks that were fresh behind it, and on those days, Izuku could barely understand how so many months had already passed.

Everything was different, too.

Before he had time to process everything, he had 'graduated' from middle school, and was now enrolled in high school - and the whole time, Izuku remained completely flabbergasted at how fast everything had come and gone. Maybe it was the radical changes to his life; after all, a year ago, everything was different. He could've easily attributed the changes in lifestyle to the drastic alterations to the reality he'd previously known, a direct result of the 'Sludge Villain' attack that occurred so many months ago.

But, he knew better. The truth seemed so much darker.

It was probably because he felt so numb inside.

Truthfully, the relationship between he and his father had improved marginally (if one could say it had improved) as result of his timely intervention during the Sludge Villain's terroristic attack. That didn't mean the training had simplified. His training _had_ technically increased in duration, but the intensity had dipped just _slightly_ , a likely result from Hisashi's belief that Izuku had developed some sort of resistance-quirk. At least; that's what the older Midoriya kept saying, muttering over and over whenever he thought he was alone. And at first, Izuku had genuine fear that his father was going to test the upper limits of his 'quirk'. For once, it seemed that fate wanted to spare him, as Hisashi decided he didn't want to "wear it out".

It was a lie; a delusion on Hisashi's part, and Izuku was beginning to believe his father was not right in the head. The constant 'trainings' were a stark reminder that his father would do _anything_ to help Izuku realize his dream, but his obsession over Izuku developing a quirk... was the iceberg that ultimately sank the ship. To the younger Midoriya, it didn't make sense.

Why did his father care so much about Izuku becoming a hero or not? It went beyond simple parental desire to see one's child achieve their dreams - the moment the beatings began, it changed into a twisted game of survival, camouflaged by the ugly 'intent' of shaping Izuku's destiny. Once Hisashi began insisting that he'd developed a quirk - despite all evidence pointing to the fact that Izuku had _not_ developed a quirk - it started to dawn on the younger boy that he was between a rock and a hard place.

But he had no idea what to do; and he even less of an idea of what to say.

So he kept quiet. Maybe things would make sense, soon.

Bakugou was... another topic entirely. It started ugly, but it was beginning to trend in the right direction. Upon the school's investigation, it was found that Bakugou was guilty of repetitive physical and mental abuse toward his peers, as several students admitted in private - though Izuku tried to defuse the situation, and failed. He wasn't expelled, but he wasn't able to escape punishment, or consequence. His reputation was tarnished.

Factoring in his kidnapping during the early semester of their final year of middle school, alongside his now damaged school record, U.A's heroic course became somewhat of an impossibility. There was a strict policy in place - bullying was not tolerated, and would be grounds for immediate dismissal from the program. Bakugou hadn't been in the program, but it didn't take a genius to understand that he might had broken the ice that he'd been standing on, and now, there was no guarantee he'd escape from the icy cold waters.

But, if nothing else, Bakugou was _tenacious._ He refused to accept his reality, and stubbornly applied for the heroics course... only to be denied. His reputation was not to be overlooked - but, there was an asterisk in his denial. He would not be admitted to the heroics department, but he would be given a... 'probation' in the General Studies course, where, with good behavior, he'd be promoted based on his development.

He'd be forced to visit a psychiatrist regularly, at least four-to-five times a week, with his progress being closely monitored for lapses in behavior. He'd also be under intense scrutiny, but at the end of the day, he still had a chance, and as much of a blow to his pride as being in General Studies was, he begrudgingly admitted it was a miracle he was given the chance in the first place.

Reformation to society, the principle had called it. To deny someone's drive to be a hero would be ignorant on their part, despite the individual's history. Anyone can change - and a prospective hero, if denied, could become a petty thief... or worse. If they had turned away Bakugou, they'd only be turning away someone that needed help.

And while it was hard to see Bakugou living the dream that they both had, the green-haired boy was happy that... at least one of them would get the chance.

"Mr. Midoriya; is something the matter?" The stern voice of his homeroom teacher drew Midoriya from his thoughts, shattering the recollections as they flowed evenly through his head, like a movie on display.

A flash of heat, followed by the unmistakable sprinkling of red across his cheeks revealed Izuku's embarrassment, to the amusement of his snickering classmates. "N-no, sir."

The man - immaculately dressed and clean-shaven - eyed the green-haired boy for a terse moment, before nodding once and turning back toward the board. He continued on with his lecture of the upcoming internships, but Midoriya barely heard him, his gaze drifting to the outside world, visible through a nearby window.

Upon his father's request, he'd requested admission at Isamu Academy - not too lowly, but nowhere near the caliber of U.A. The plan was simple: this academy was where he'd develop his technique before requesting transfer to U.A during his second year. Admittedly, it wasn't a bad plan and didn't really hold any flaws- minus one. It depended entirely on Izuku's development of quirk... or it _would_ , that is, if Izuku had a quirk in the first place.

He still wanted to be a hero. He did. He wanted it so badly. But even at his current academy, he couldn't keep up physically, despite his intense work-out program. His grades were far and beyond the best in the class - he was acing everything the teacher could throw his way. His desire to be a hero outweighed anything he was faced with, but ultimately, his body couldn't compensate for the gap in strength that existed between him and those with quirks. Even without a flashy power, many of them had developed denser, more coarse muscle to help support their bodies, and that was just a general adaptation.

He could struggle all he wanted, but at the end of the day, limits existed for everyone, and he was being held back by his.

"... and, of course, you should all be preparing for your internships. It'll be your responsibility to find a suitable agency to work under, though I understand this can be difficult. For the next two weeks, we'll be focusing on contacting agencies in an attempt to find everyone placement, so stick with it. Otherwise, you're all dismissed."

The flurry of activity changed the scenery of the room immediately, as the bustle of departing students took over the peaceful serenity that had previously been in-store, various plans being made and discussions over homework and study groups hanging in the air for most anyone to join.

Izuku, however, didn't feel like any invitation extended to him.

It wasn't that he... disliked his classmates; he actually was hoping for new friends. However, there was something that drove them away from him - and it wasn't his quirkless status.

As he disembarked from the school, heading through the downtown district toward the train station to take him home, he felt himself blend into the bustling crowd, nobody paying him a second thought, just the way it had always been. Just the way he liked it. The days that followed the sludge villain, his face was something that drew people's attention, almost like a celebrity hero. But, as time had proven, people would eventually forget, and those that once stood in the spotlight would eventually fade from view, replaced by the next big name.

His name was forgotten - but what he had spurned was not.

"No more heroes! We want freedom!"

"Quirks are ours; we should use them as we see fit!"

Midoriya barely reacted; he'd heard these words everyday for the entire semester at Isamu, and whilst they might have startled him on his first few trips through the city, nowadays, they barely phased him. He had learned to ignore them - they were, in his humble opinion, wrong. He understood what they were saying, and he understood why they were saying what they said.

But that didn't make them right.

Various people - young, around college age, and a bit older, perhaps in their mid 30s, early 40s - held up signs, with large, bold and colorful words drawn onto their posters, highlighting different, slightly catchy phrases, trying to catch the eye of those who looked on. Their chants, repetitive in nature, echoed against the buildings, filling the streets with something other than car horns and idle chatting from passersby civilians.

Almost everyday, they stood outside of various top hero agencies, voicing their growing discontentment, hoping that their vocal displeasure would inspire some type of change. Izuku wasn't particularly sure what they wanted, but he knew that he didn't want to see the deconstruction of heroes.

Agencies, especially in large cities, deterred crime. It was a numerical fact at this point. If they disbanded, it would only encourage petty crime, as well as increase the number of organized crime syndicates operating underground in the shadows. Most crime lords operated away from large-scale agencies, in fear of attracting their attention with a misstep. Without those agencies... it would be mayhem.

Every since his... _involvement_ with the sludge villain so many months ago, the amount of protesting had increased steadily, and their voices were getting louder and louder, fueled by a lack of responses from those that they protested. Most heroes refused to comment on the matter, opting to remain silent, in hopes it was a phase that would eventually fade into the background as most fads did. In honesty, all that did was increase the volume of the voices.

There was even a villain that based himself around the ideals of 'fake heroes'.

Stain.

Or, that was the name he went by. His entire ideal surrounded the deconstruction of the modern heroic society, focusing entirely on the prospect of 'fake heroes' and cleansing the world of the fakes. In another universe, maybe he wouldn't have gained the popularity he currently had - but right now, he was the talk of the town, and Izuku didn't know if it was a good talk.

People... actually _agreed_ with his views, and although some were scared of finding themselves face-to-face with his blood-stained blades, there were those that didn't protest his existence. If anything, his presence spurned micro-cults to arise from the ashes of what he was burning to ground, his morals founding the path they walked. That legitimately _scared_ and _sickened_ Midoriya. He couldn't believe there were people that endorsed this type of criminal. Killing in the name of judgement...?

It wasn't right.

Izuku didn't know whether to feel responsible for Stain. There were rumors that he had been operating on a smaller-scale prior to the Sludge Villain's attack, and only gained popularity after he began targeting well-known heroes, such as Ingenium. There was no way to tell if he'd drawn inspiration from a quirkless boy's intervention, and it was unlikely, but not impossible.

"H-help...!" Izuku froze. A small, weak voice reached his eardrums, calling out to _him_.

He backtracked a few steps, peering down an alleyway, full of dumpsters and emergency exits for nearby apartments, and saw a young girl rushing toward him, her white hair whipping behind her as she frantically rushed forward, no goal in mind. His eyes widened as she made eye-contact.

She was _terrified_.

Without a moment's hesitation, he knelt down and reacted on instinct, opened his arms as she rushed into his embrace, burying herself in his shoulder, her obvious fear causing her body to tremble like a leaf in the wind. "P-p-please... we h-have to go...!"

Midoriya was stunned - he didn't even know this girl! But... he grimaced. Her fear was not a simple type of fear. He could feel her shoulder blades under the grimy gown she wore, her bones poking sharply at his arms, and he suspected something was amiss. Most of all, the fear in her eyes was... paralyzing.

She was genuinely running for her life.

And, he suspected that if he waited a few moments longer, he'd be running for his, too.

"Eri...? Where did you run off to?" A male voice, commanding and powerful, rang out from the darkness of the alleyway, and in his grasp, Eri gasped, and began frantically squirming, as if trying to move again.

She pulled back from his hold, and looked Izuku square in the eye. "P-PLEASE! He'll hurt us!"

 _That_ did it. The terror she felt... it was _real._

The man's voice sounded innocent, like he was just a father looking for his daughter, who had run off during a simple game of tag, or hide-and-seek. But Izuku knew better. He knew that the innocent tone was an ugly mask, poorly concealing the truth behind his words, vaguely hiding his dangerous threat that seemed to drip from each word. If this man found this girl...

He didn't hesitate. He picked her up in one deft movement and began to sprint through the droves of ignorant people, ignoring the strange looks he received, clutching the dirty, terrified girl to his chest like she might vanish. In and out, he darted between men and women, not bothering to look behind him, partially because he was scared he would find the mysterious man hot on his tail, but also because he didn't want to look until he knew he was safe.

Not that he knew where safe even was.

His breathing turned deep as he kept darting forward, fatigue beginning to set in as he ran block after block, street after street, not following any particular path, but trying to go away from the direction of his house. Izuku had learnt a thing or two about heroics at Isamu Academy - leading a dangerous man to his only safe place was a terrible decision. He had to get this girl - _Eri, if he heard the man correctly_ \- to safety, first, _then_ he could consider what the next step was.

At some point, Izuku had lost track of how far he'd run, opting to slow to a light jog, sucking deep breaths down to help relieve the burning in his lungs. He doubted that he was pursued this far, but he also knew it was better to remain cautious than to assume he was safe. There was more than just his life at risk.

Without realizing where he was going, he suddenly found himself on a fast-track to collide with a pink-skinned girl, accidentally smashing his skull into hers, and feeling something scrape painfully against his scalp, before a warm, wet sensation began spreading through his hair as he hit the ground.

"Oh, shit!" Came the girl's hiss, followed by a sharp gasp. "Oh, _shit_ , you're bleeding!"

Midoriya groaned, but opened his arms to make sure the girl he was guiding was alright. She was shivering, and her eyes were still wide with fear, but she appeared unscathed from the encounter. He sighed in relief; at least he didn't get her hurt, too.

"D-don't move! I'll, uh, I'll go find... something!" The girl fussed, jumping to her feet like she hadn't even been run into. Midoriya groggily blinked - _had he hit her that hard? -_ but shook off her concern.

"I-I'm f-fine..."

While he appreciated the concern, he knew it was better to keep anyone from getting involved for as long as possible, especially considering he had no idea how dangerous this man was that was searching for the girl in his arms. If he turned out to be running some sort of human trafficking operation, then it was even more important to keep this girl out of the loop - the less risk she had, the better for her.

"Dude, are you sure? I mean..." She gave him a skeptical look. "That's a pretty nasty looking cut."

She reached up and touched her horn - probably the source of his laceration - and drew her finger back, satisfied that there was no blood, but obviously unhappy that she'd hurt someone in the first place. In this moment, Midoriya got his first good look at her.

Her skin, obviously pink, was a stark contrast to the black sclera she had, along with radiant golden irises. She had pink hair that stood up messily, whether or not it was natural was beyond the green-haired teenager, but he couldn't imagine that she didn't care about her appearance. Two brown horns peeked through the unkempt jungle atop her head, and Midoriya found himself glad he hadn't accidentally poked his eye out, otherwise he might have actually needed medical attention.

His obsession over heroes hadn't died out in the passing year, if anything, it had only intensified, his desire to make up for his unfortunate disability deepening his thirst for knowledge. This past year, he _had_ watched the U.A. Sport's Festival in order to learn new things, but also to see how Bakugou performed against a bunch of heroes with quirks as strong as his. While his eyes had been glued on his blonde-haired 'friend', he'd quickly been won over by all the different heroes he saw, and he'd gone through two notebooks in all from the beginning of the festival to the end.

And he recognized this girl in front of him. Pink skin was the primary stand-out, but he'd found himself intrigued by her eyes the most - though he adamantly refused to admit that out lout.

"Y-you're... Ashido, right? F-from U.A?"

She blinked in surprise. "Yeah..." Her eyes began to sparkle suddenly, as she forgot what had just transpired. "Whoa, are you a fan?!"

"U-uh, I-I-I mean..."

Eri whined lowly, beginning to shake within Izuku's grasp, interrupting the mild conversation that was going on. Ashido, as if taking notice of the girl for the first time, gasped, and knelt down slowly. "A-are you okay?"

She looked at Midoriya with confusion. "What...?"

The green-haired boy looked around quickly, surveying the scene.

No large, scary man trailing him. Nobody brandishing their quirk with malicious intent. No one sneaking around, eyeing him. _It was safe._ But... he knew it could be safer. From the corner of his eye, he spied out a small restaurant, and gently stood up, giving the little girl a chance to stand up on her own. Her barefoot status complicated the walking situation, and her ragged attire didn't help either, but she seemed capable of her own ambulation. For now, anyways. "C-can... we go in there? It's n-not safe to talk here."

She look skeptical - and he couldn't blame her. If someone had run into him, carrying a dirty, skinny girl, and asked him to hide in a little diner... well, he wouldn't have been very keen to answer yes. However, the curiosity in her eyes ended up winning the small battle, and she happily conceded. "Sure! But you're buying!"

He gaped; _did she just...?_

"C'mon, slowpoke!" Ashido called, heading toward the restaurant, holding the door open for the duo. Izuku looked down at Eri, a nervous look on her face.

"Hey... are you alright with this...?"

She looked unsure. She sniffled once, but remained silent.

"I-If you aren't... I mean, we can go. But... I want to help you." Her eyes widened slightly. "And... I think that girl can help you... help _us_. B-besides... you're probably hungry, right?"

A growl escaped the girl's stomach before she could even answer, and she yelped before hugging the offending area. She looked away bashfully, though she looked a little scared to have admitted to being hungry. Midoriya's concern grew inside, but he kept an even expression, refusing to let the bubble of fear show. He would be strong. For her.

"A-a... little..."

"It's okay," he said, a light smile on his face. Gently, Midoriya took off his school jacket and offered it to the tiny girl. The bandages on her arms didn't look clean, and he suspected if someone saw her, they'd contact the authorities before they asked any calm, rational questions. She slipped it on, and it was large on her, which ended up being a good thing. "Let's go."

He offered her a hand, and she slowly accepted it, wrapping her tiny fingers around his much larger index finger, prompting a warmer smile to blossom on his face and a bubble of warmth to spread through his chest, replacing the cold clutches of fear.

Ashido gave the girl a bubbly smile, but it seemed like she was only comfortable with Midoriya, as she shied away from her.

"D-don't worry about it," Midoriya offered weakly.

Ashido shrugged and smiled. "It's alright; I'll win her own eventually!" The girl then gave Midoriya a closer look, hummed quietly as she fixated her fingers onto her chin, seemingly studying the green-haired boy. He moved back as her scent swirled around him, causing his heart-rate to pick up. "You don't look like siblings... and I don't think you're her father, either..."

"I-I'll explain in a second..." Izuku mumbled, trying to keep his voice down for both secrecy, and since he was ready to implode having a girl so close to him.

"Hmm, well, alright," Ashido said. She turned to get a good look at the diner they'd wandered into. There were only two other parties within the small, confined walls of the restaurant, each working away at their meals without a second thought of who had just walked in. The staff lazily hung around the server's corner, eyeing the new patrons, but not moving to greet them. It was a casual place, a more sit-yourself type of establishment, and for that, Izuku was grateful for a change.

He quickly ushered Eri and Ashido toward a booth in the back corner, being sure to put as much space between him and the other guests, while also keeping the emergency exit within close range. His paranoia hadn't yet settled, and instinct told him that it was best to remain prepared for an emergency, so keeping he and his little 'friend' close to an exit might serve them well if something were to happen.

From the kitchen's serving window, a girl snatched two menus, along with a kid's menu, and walked over to the table, a relaxed smile on her face as she approached. "Hey, welcome. First time?"

Ashido nodded. "Yeah; just kinda stopped by on the fly."

"Cool, well, we have the dinner specials starting soon, otherwise, it comes as you see it. If you have any questions, lemme know." She pulled out a pen and notepad, and casually twirled the writing utensil between her fingers - which Midoriya noticed were rather long, and had sharp-looking nails. "Drinks?"

"Yeah, I'll have a Coke," Ashido said casually. While Midoriya doubted Ashido needed the sugary western drink, he wouldn't be the one to say anything to someone he barely knew.

As if realizing that they were waiting on him, Midoriya quickly became flustered and scrambled through the menu, unable to find the drinks. The pressure became too much, and to his chagrin, he stammered, "w-water, please!"

The girl nodded, barely paying attention to his behavior - though Ashido seemed thoroughly amused - and turned to the girl, wearing Midoriya's school jacket. "What about you, huh pretty?"

Even though she knew she wasn't in danger, Eri seemed to shy away again, her eyes quickly filling with various emotions, and judging by her body language, Midoriya could easily tell she was overwhelmed. While it was only a question, the green-haired boy wasn't sure if she had ever received attention from people that weren't... dangerous. Her body language, her speech, her condition... it all alluded to something that wasn't very inspiring.

He'd have to talk with her... later.

But, in the meantime, he'd just have to help where he could. "S-she'll have a water, too." He turned to her. "That's okay, right?"

Despite her surprise, she nodded slowly, and quickly looked down, as if trying to hide herself in the menu. The woman smiled in amusement, and stuffed her pen into her pocket. "Cool; I'll get that stuff. Give you some time to look over the menu."

She turned and left, and Midoriya let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. Public encounters were... hard for him, even with the repeated occasions that he found himself in, since his dad wasn't home too often. He was sure it was because he'd spent so long cowering from people thanks to his quirkless status, but sometimes, he wondered if it was something more that was hiding away in his brain.

He didn't have long to mull over anything - he could _feel_ the pink girl's bubbling curiosity across from him, and he steeled himself for the exchange that was about to occur. "O-okay, what do you w-wanna know?"

"Your name would be great," Ashido said with a twinkle in her eye. Midoriya's face erupted in a storm of pink - he hadn't even introduced himself yet?! He'd been impolite this entire time!

"I-I-I'm sorry!" He couldn't quite bow in a sitting position, but he could lower his head. "M-my name is Midoriya Izuku. This is... Eri." He hoped he got that right. "I-I, uh, I attend Isamu Academy... in the General Studies department."

"Cool!" Ashido chimed. "As you already know, my name is Ashido Mina. And, you were totes right - I'm in the Heroics course at U.A!" She folded her arms under her chin, using her hands to prop her head up casually. "So, what's your quirk? Since I'm guessing you know mine~" She added a sing-song tune to the end of her sentence, a sly smirk on her face.

Trying his best to ignore her teasing - _at least, he thought it was teasing -_ he took a breath in. "I'm... quirkless."

Ashido - and Eri, for that matter - looked at him in surprise. But, as he shamefully averted his gaze, he caught just the barest glimpse at her expression, and he felt something flutter in his chest. She almost looked... _impressed_? That was new. Since learning he was quirkless, everyone he'd ever introduced himself to had given him looks of pity, sympathy and even disdain, and he'd come to feel ashamed every time he was forced into the position of opening up to someone about the truth of his condition. But yet...

This girl, who was attending one of the best hero schools in all of Japan - _his dream school -_ didn't look at him with anything similar to what he expected.

"Wow! So the Musutafu hero was quirkless..." She balled her hands into fists, excitedly pumping them into the air as she spoke aloud. "That's so cool! You were _awesome_!"

Midoriya was shell-shocked.

He had received praise, sure. Plenty of people had praised his actions because they'd suited their agenda. Nurses and doctors alike had said he was foolish to have rushed in, but he was a hero for doing so. They'd praised him, at the same time as scolding him, making him feel like he was a burden for having done what he did. His father had only praised him because of the possible quirk development.

He'd even received a card from the family of the frog-girl that he'd helped save.

But this was the first time anyone had outright showered him with pure, untainted amazement. This girl truly believed what he had done was remarkable, and she wasn't even concerned with anything other than the action itself. There was no scolding, no condescendence... no underlying, hidden agenda... just fascination.

It was almost too much. He knew he was gaping, but he didn't really care.

"I-I-I... i-it was... n-nothing...!"

Mina laughed and punched forward. "That's not true! You really saved Tsuyu and her sister!"

"T-Tsuyu?" Vaguely, he recalled the writing on the card, and recognized the name.

"She's in my class, you know," Mina commented off-handedly. She put her finger to her chin and gazed upward. "I think you really inspired her. She's pretty motivated to become a great hero, and she even mentioned you once."

At this point, Midoriya was almost positive that he was dead, living his last few moments in a fantastic delusion where his wildest dreams would come true. He tried - and failed - to formulate words, but he was cut off by the arrival of the drinks, along with the daunting prospect of more ordering. Mina, however, took the chance to order a large appetizer dish for the table, instead of having to go through the process of sorting through the menu again. The girl nodded and walked off again, leaving the table at a bit of an awkward place.

"So..." Mina began non-chatlantly, taking a large gulp of her sugary drink. "What's the story here?" She gestured to Eri, who became immediately self-conscious. Not that Midoriya could blame her.

Sensing that she wasn't ready to speak, he decided to fill in the pink girl with what he knew. Even though it was very little. "I-I found her... in an alleyway. Someone... some man, he was chasing her, she said. H-he was..." Izuku paused. Scary was the first word he was trending toward, but it didn't really summarize the man's sheer radiating aura. Angry didn't truly capture it, either. "Dangerous. J-just his voice..."

It was hard to forget the man's voice. Despite the lack of volume to it, the agitation within the words promised harm to whatever forces dare intervene. Paired with the lethal intent that leaked from each syllable... Midoriya almost choked on his water. He'd actually defied that voice! He had placed a gigantic target on his back... and everyone else's, too! If anyone got hurt... it was on his neck...

He must have begun to hyperventilate, because he vaguely heard someone tell him to _'calm down'_ , before a hand gently began rubbing his back. The dread that had begun to pool in his chest slowly seeped away, leaving the icy cold realization behind that he may have endangered countless innocent people, should the man go on a rampage.

"H-hey. It's... okay."

 _Was it?_

"Just... breathe."

So he did. He took one deep breath in. Then another. It didn't melt the ice that constricted his heart, but it did slightly ease the throbbing headache that had formed throughout the episode.

His vision - _had it been distorted? -_ restored and he realized that in his little booth, Mina was now squeezed in, practically sitting on top of him in order to fit into the confined space. Eri had scooted over slightly, but she, too, had a hand on his body, a feeble, but appreciated, attempt to calm him. She, however, looked terrified, and Midoriya immediately felt the guilt wash over his body.

"I-I'm okay..." he mumbled, looking down. "A-anyways... Eri said to run, s-so... I picked her up and ran. I-I didn't really know where to go... so I just tried to put as much distance between him and us as possible... a-and then I ran into you..."

Retelling the story, it seemed so... simple. Very uneventful, even. There was no great chase, no harrowing or dazzling move that he had to pull off in order to escape... it was just: run until you can't run anymore. The man, likely, didn't have a single idea of where Eri had run off to, especially considering he hadn't been visible in the alleyway. His voice had been slightly distance, still. Echoing off the walls ominously, but not present.

"T-that man..." Eri's quiet voice broke the silence that had befallen the table. "He... he'll look for me..."

"Why?" Ashido asked, breaking her silent streak. Eri seemed to flinch at the question, but Midoriya admitted, it was a good question. Knowledge was power, and as much as he hated prying into matters that weren't his own, the lack of knowledge could - and likely, would - be an untimely downfall for them if they were missing pieces.

"I-I am cursed."

 _'Cursed?'_ Izuku mused. He assumed she meant that her quirk was the cursed aspect - after all, it was common in the early days of quirk development for those with quirks to be considered cursed individuals, destined to bring famine and death to those they interacted with. Often times, those with quirks were prosecuted and sent to death, or banished altogether, where they'd seek refuge in isolated areas, trying desperately to learn to contain their power, so that they might have a chance to live normally somewhere else. That logic was now ancient; banished by the knowledge that everyone had, along with the popularity of quirks.

Once more than half the population was given power, they slowly began to revolt against the common rule, and the law changed, yet again.

In certain, more isolated areas, there were those extremists that still viewed quirks as a curse to society. Those radicalisms were the foil to those that believed quirked individuals were superior. Even with advancement of technology and society as a whole, radical ideals never faded from existence. Certain quirkless believed they were still the 'pure ones', and would isolate themselves from those with quirks. Then there were the quirked that believed quirkless was a disease, a genetic abnormality - _a handicap._

People had advanced. Their desire for superiority did not.

"I don't quite understand..." Mina said slowly. "A curse?"

"Yes... my quirk is cursed. I-I... am cursed." The small girl trembled as she spoke, and Izuku rested his hand on her shoulder. He wasn't overly familiar with consoling children, but since she had tried earlier, he felt it was only right to assure her in the same way.

"What does that mean?" Ashido was trying to understand - Izuku could tell. It wasn't a matter of intelligence, either, because he was confused as well.

Unless this man was convincing her that she was cursed for having a quirk, there was no conceivable way that she should have arisen to such a radical conclusion. And the chances that he was doing that were slim - after all, they were in the midst of the city. If he believed quirks were a curse, he wouldn't be located in a place where they were more popular than cars.

"I... I-I..." Eri began to tear up, fear seizing her voice as her trembling grew worse. Izuku sighed, and gently pat her back.

He turned to Mina. "I-I think we should hold off, for now. S-she needs..."

 _What did she need?_

A bath, for one. Even with his school jacket, he could tell she hadn't been bathed in at least a few days. Her hair was knotted, grimy and slightly rough to the touch. She probably needed a few good meals. Upon each touch, he could feel the barest traces of her bones - something he knew he shouldn't be able to so easily identify. She was skinny, borderline malnourished. Finally...

She needed a bit of love.

The only problem was where could she go? He wanted to take her home - but his father was _not_ the easiest person to convince of anything. Plus, he wasn't sure how she'd react to him, and vise-versa. As far as people went, he was rather tame, and his appearance was basic, but that was in front of an open door. Behind those doors, he was different. And Izuku knew that, unlike anyone else.

His place, unfortunately, was out. But where...?

"We have dorms, at U.A." Mina said in thought. "Maybe we could bring her there? The teachers, also! They could help!"

It was a good idea, Izuku admitted. He hadn't known about the dorms, but the teachers aspect was something he had considered. They were pro heroes, from what he'd read. Not only was it prime protection, but it was experience in dealing with these sorts of things. He knew he'd be reprimanded - and likely scolded heavily for doing something so rash. They'd ask him how he knew to do it, and he'd have to be honest:

 _He didn't know._

It could've been a trap, for all he knew. Maybe a deception, meant to isolate and ambush good samaritans so that a gang could mug the unsuspecting citizen. It could've been a ruse by the girl, meant to rob him blind, or even steal his life away. There were a lot of different outcomes that could have happened. But she had been too scared. And he had recognized the signs of abuse.

Who better to recognize it... than someone who was suffering?

"Y-yeah..." Midoriya mumbled. He readied himself for the inevitable scoldings. But he wouldn't back down.

She had needed help.

"Let's give it a try."

And he'd never turn down someone that needed it.

* * *

 _That's a wrap. As you can see, this is pretty different than the other version. Eri has been introduced very early. Izuku isn't at U.A. There's been a year jump. Lots of differences._

 _Please bear with me before bombarding me with, "this sucks, there's holes everywhere", and "I don't get it!". It's not all supposed to make sense, yet. The first few chapters were a short, introductory arc. This is where we actually begin the plot. If you are unfamiliar with Eri, and don't want spoilers, I'd suggest you probably cease reading, because whilst this wasn't a very significant intro, it'll only get worse with spoilers._

 _And I know the locations might be strange - remember this is an A.U., so things will be different. Maybe I'm bending a lot, oh well._

 _Anyways, here's a response to some reviews:_

 _ActionTReaction : He didn't get off, but he's still given a chance. I didn't feel right just burning down his dreams, because that's not how I feel a school meant for heroes would operate. There'll be more on him later, trust me. But for now, he's alright._

 _Style1234: I won't lie, it'll probably be a bit before we get to that. But rest-assured, there's a lot in store for Hisashi concerning his karma..._

 _Guest : Thank you!_

 _Taranodongirl1 : That's an excellent question. I didn't actually touch on it this chapter, and I plan on hitting that soon. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten anything. All I will say is that his condition has progressed a little more than in the manga/anime. I'll explain it more starting either next chapter, or the chapter after that. But excellent question!_

 _Iamthebestwriter : You bring up something I've been toying with for quite some time, actually. The revelation. I think I have a good idea for how I'll go about it, but there's still a few things that need to be sorted out, too. Midoriya's... depression, too. Plenty to think about._

 _Guest : Yeah, Hisashi gets a pretty bad rep in the anime/manga, but an even worse one in this._

 _DarkLord98: I've been hoping that people would see Hisashi in a few different dimensions! He's a character I really enjoyed spinning into what he is now. He is abusive, and he is so wrong with what he does. He's manipulative, but at the same time, he's not just a casual abuser. He doesn't do it for the thrill. He does it because, somewhere in his mind, he thinks he's helping, and that's what I've been trying to portray. He is mentally ill, but that doesn't excuse him... or does it? It's a reader's preference. Bakugou, too, was something I toyed around with, and Hisashi is meant to sort of balance Bakugou. They're both wrong, for the wrong reasons, and that's what makes them so interesting to write. Thank you for the review, and great job discerning the web behind the character - it's something I was hoping would be caught!_

 _Blitza : Thanks, and I know. This is meant to be a darker story, a project to evolve my writing._

 _Loke Rosing: I actually really debated using science, but after reading the Armoured Hero Academia (great fic, you should check it out!) I decided to stray away from that route. I personally think it's best to have one-type of each spinoff, and Iron Man is awesome, but several Iron Man fics can be a lot. It's like the Spiderman ones - they're awesome, but too many cooks can spoil the broth. But I definitely do have an idea for him. So thank you! :)_

 _weep for the empty : It's meant to pull on your heart-strings, I'm glad its having impact, but sorry you gotta feel that way :(_

 _Anonymous Person : Hisashi, as mentioned above, is a character you should find confusing. He's right but wrong in so many ways. His desire to help his son is admirable... but everything else is wrong. And that's the line I look to illustrate. He's a character that you can truly look at from so many angles, and while he's wrong in everything he does, he kind of slips in with that little thing he says or does that is just a tiny bit right._

 _Nick Tanico: Will he die... go to jail... redeem himself...? Nah, I don't know! He'll get his karma at some point, probably._

 _kcwashington: That's the point of a plot. It'll go somewhere._


	7. VI

The path to U.A. was the path that a young Izuku Midoriya had always dreamt of walking. It was almost alien to him that he was _actually_ going to the top-ranked heroic school in Japan. The very same school that his personal hero - All Might - had once attended. It was almost too much.

For a majority of the trip, he was overwhelmed; quiet and withdrawn as he gripped Eri's hand with care, gently rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. In the very short time he'd been with her, she'd practically become attached to his hip, and looked to him for almost everything concerning her safety. The journey to the bathroom had been the only instance she'd separated from him - and that was an unwilling parting on her part. Once he'd returned, she'd practically jumped onto him, grasping at his arm with a light quiver of her lip. Ashido had been surprised, but sheepishly shrugged, and idly commented that it seemed Eri trusted him with her life.

That might have been an understatement, but needless to say, Izuku understood that this girl was now under his care - whether he was up for the challenge or not.

It made him slightly nervous, in all honesty. He'd never taken care of a child before. He didn't know the first thing about being a parent, or guardian - whichever term was more appropriate. His own father had been a... bad example, for the most part, and he figured doing the opposite of him was the safest bet toward doing the right thing. But aside from that, he didn't have the first clue when it came to saying the right thing, or doing the smartest thing. He knew to protect her. From there, he'd just have to rely on her facial expressions toward whether or not he was doing the right thing.

He just hoped U.A. would be helpful to her. No doubt, he'd be in trouble. He had... pretty much kidnapped her, regardless of his intent. There was no passing off that action as something else - he was going to be scolded, and likely, there was going to be law enforcement involved, as well. It was enough to make his shiver with fear, but the small girl next to him forced his meager courage to surface, lest he want to scare her. And she was scared enough; she didn't need more uncertainty.

So, for her, he'd do this. He'd be strong.

A thought occurred to him as the looming main building of U.A. came into sight, an orange-golden hue cast around the massive building as the sun began to recede behind the horizon. With all the time he'd spent online, browsing the forums about U.A, he'd stumbled across some blogs written by former students, and they all had mentioned, at some point, the intriguing science behind U.A's security system.

"A-Ashido... how will I get onto campus? I thought the U.A. security gates lock anyone out that doesn't have student I.D?"

She blinked, before bringing her finger to her lip and looking skyward, the bounce in her step put on halt. "Hmm... I guess I'll have to text one of my teachers!"

 _'She has her teacher's phone numbers...?'_ Izuku wondered incredulously. He didn't even a single classmate's phone number, let alone his teacher's...

"They'll... be okay with that...?"

"Yep! Probably!" Her disregard for the situation worried Izuku a bit, but ultimately, he tried to push off the fear as best he could. After all... she was at U.A for a reason. He couldn't doubt her - she knew what she was doing.

Probably.

He went to rub at his temple, but remembered the rough bandage he'd placed over the laceration on his forehead, and drew his hand back, wanting to avoid accidentally disrupting the healing process of the wound.

"O-oh!" Another thought jumped into Midoriya's mind as they drew closer. "I-I forgot to text my father. He's..." He trailed off. What was the right word to use? Worried? His father wouldn't quite be worried. Maybe... annoyed? But could he say that? "... probably wondering where I am."

Ashido nodded. "You should let him know - you might be here for a bit, after all!"

Another wave of anxiety flushed through Midoriya's system, unaware to the bubbly pink-girl at his side. She obviously didn't mean to, but was it hard for her to see that he was nervous? Perhaps she was a bit oblivious...?

"I-Izu...?" Eri piped up softly. Once she'd learned his name, she'd immediately attached to 'Izu'. He looked down at her, making sure she knew his full attention was on her. "Is it gonna be okay...?"

He smiled at her, squeezing her hand in reassurance. "Y-yeah! Just watch... everyone here, they're heroes. They'll help you. I promise."

From the corner of his eye, he noticed the bubbly smile that grew on the pink girl's face, though she remained silent, minus a faint squeal and giggle. Ignoring the faint blush that inevitably broke across his face, he pulled out his phone and shot his father a text, being sure to remain vague, but avoid any unnecessary confusion, and took a breath in to steel himself, before stuffing his phone away.

 _It was now or never._

The gates were massive, but there was no alarm that went off as the trio drew close to the entry point. However, there was a lone figure standing in the entry-way, looking rather bored with having to wait outside. He was wearing all black, with gray bands wrapped around his neck that hung loosely, draped over his shoulders.

"Ashido. This better be important if you're interrupting my nap time." He even _sounded_ bored.

She didn't seem to mind, however, as she bounced up to the man and presented Izuku and Eri like they were celebrities. "It is! This is Midoriya, and the girl is Eri!"

The man raised an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed with the presentation, though he did give the duo a sharp lookover. In those few seconds, Izuku felt like his whole life was on display, and he almost buckled under the stern gaze of the shaggy man.

"And...?" He drawled.

"They're being hunted!"

It probably wasn't the best thing to say, but Midoriya had to admit, if there was a way to get someone's attention, that was probably the best way to do it. Suddenly, his eyes seemed a bit more invested, and the tired edge he had was washed away, though he didn't look less bored. He sighed and pulled out a packet of juice, before sucking it down in one gulp.

He pocketed the empty packet and gestured toward the trio. "Come along, then. We'll go speak with the principle."

"S-sir?" The man turned back to Izuku, barely an ounce of life in his gaze. "W-what about the security...?"

The man blinked lazily. "By now, the principle has already input your facial recognition. You'll have guest passes issued to you, but otherwise... you won't trip any alarms." Izuku nodded and slowly began walking forward, as if afraid the alarm would blare, regardless of the man's reassurance. When nothing went off, he sighed to himself, and followed with a bit more in each step. "Midoriya, was it?"

The boy nodded hesitantly. A very, _very_ slight smile crossed his lips, but vanished just as quickly. "Good forethought."

While Midoriya questioned whether or not he'd imagined things, the man turned to Ashido, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Ashido, you're free to go back to the dorms. I'll call for you if we need you. Remember, there's an assignment due tomorrow."

"Which one? There's like, fifty!" Ashido groaned.

"Then I suggest you get started," he replied.

She sighed, but quickly regained her smile, and bounded over to Izuku and Eri. "Looks like this is where we part! But before you leave, lemme know! I wanna say bye, okay?"

Izuku nodded, and smiled gratefully. "T-thank you, for everything!" She blinked in surprise. "You really helped us... I appreciate it, a lot." Something occurred to him... something he wished someone had told him, once upon a time. Maybe no one would ever tell him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't tell someone else. "Y-you'll... be a g-great hero..."

A fiery blush overtook his face, but grew even hotter when the girl latched onto him, squeezing what felt like his life away. She giggled as she separated from him. "You're sweet. But for real, it'll be okay. Find me before you leave, alright?"

He nodded, and she grinned at him, before bidding farewell to the still shy Eri. The snow-haired girl didn't respond, but did offer her a hesitant wave, though safely from behind Izuku's body. Mina giggled, and waved in turn, before skipping away.

"Well, now that we've wasted enough time..." the man said, beginning to walk toward the building, forcing Izuku and Eri to scramble to keep up. "My name is Shouta Aizawa, by the way. I'm the homeroom teacher for Class 1-A... the same class that Ashido is part of."

"I-I see, sir." He offered the man a short bow mid-step, to the man's veiled surprise. "Thank you for m-meeting us on such short notice."

The man snorted softly. "You could teach Ashido a thing or two about politeness, you know. She's far too casual for her own good." Before Izuku could ask what he meant - though he had a sneaking suspicion of what he meant, just from what he'd witnessed of her today - Aizawa pushed the topic of their reason for visiting. "What, exactly, did Ashido mean when she said you were being... hunted...?"

"I-it's not quite how she made it sound. I... uh, I found Eri in the city earlier today." He would've gone on, however, he noticed the subtle tremble that Eri had developed mid-sentence. How many times had he recounted the story now? Once? Twice? She had to live that very moment, plus every re-telling...

Obviously, she was scared. Forcing her to realize that someone - her father, most likely - was after her... and the daunting prospect of what he would do should he find her, was terrifying. She was probably scared out of her mind. And he wasn't helping.

"I-I'll tell you more later... i-if that's alright." Thankfully, Aizawa caught onto the fear that came from the girl in waves, and eased off the questions. Plus, it was likely that he already had gotten a bit of an idea, just from the simple statement Izuku had supplied.

So, he nodded, and turned his attention to the school, and the walk. Both parties were silent, although for once, Izuku was _bursting_ with questions. Seeing U.A. in person was... staggering. He drank in the scenery, along with all the subtle differences this school had, compared to his modest academy. There were many, many more lockers, along with a more open, casual feel, despite the prestigious honor the school had written into its very name. The doors to each class were large, modified likely for any type of mutation quirk that might walk the halls. Some students were idly chatting in the hallways, probably leaving their respective clubs, paying no attention to the teacher, though they did look oddly at Eri for a passing second.

This, of course, caused the girl to latch closer to Izuku, burying her face in his hip in an effort to hide from the world. She mumbled to herself, but otherwise, remained quiet. Out of habit, Midoriya began analyzing their surroundings - locating each exit, each twist and turn, along with any possible threat.

Aizawa suddenly snorted, albeit, softly. "What academy do you attend?"

Izuku blinked, but didn't hesitate to answer. "I-Isamu. I'm in the General Studies course."

"I see." And that was all he said. No indication of why he asked, no questions about his quirk... just a simple question, and that was all. It irked Izuku's curiosity slightly, because he was _dying_ to know what was going on, but ultimately, he had to settle for the mystery that was surrounding him. He couldn't ask - not yet. It wasn't appropriate.

Finally, after the long walk - though it felt like such a short journey for Izuku - the trio reached an elevator, which, according to Aizawa, led to the Principle's office. It was at the highest point of the building, to ensure that he could oversee what happened below him, though Midoriya couldn't figure out how he could see anything, considering there were floors and walls blocking things from sight.

They stepped in - despite Eri's reluctance - and Aizawa placed his palm on a scanner, sending the elevator in motion, and causing a sudden lurch in Midoriya's body. He'd never really been in an elevator before, but he suddenly realized he _hated_ it.

Thankfully, it was over quickly, and Izuku was all too eager to be out of the metal container. Eri, as well, stumbled out, and glared - _rather cutely, in Izuku's opinion -_ at the innocent machine. Aizawa seemed slightly amused, but otherwise, remained wordless.

"Ah, you're here," A short woman said, resting on her cane. She had her gray hair bundled up into a bun, and she wore a nurse outfit, immediately setting off Izuku's hero obsession. It barely took him a second to register her outfit to her name.

"Recovery Girl?" Izuku mumbled aloud, to the elderly woman's amusement. He realized he'd spoken aloud and began profusely apologizing, but the woman brushed off his stammering with a wave of her hand.

"It's fine, sonny. It is my hero name, after all." She walked forward and delicately gestured toward the bandage on Midoriya's forehead. "May I?"

"A-ah, y-yes, please." He quickly pulled the gauze off and bent over so that she could better evaluate the wound. However, she didn't even bother inspecting the injury. Instead, her lips extended and pressed against Izuku's forehead, drawing a sudden yawn from his lips as the subtle throbbing he'd felt around the area, faded, replaced with relief.

He almost staggered on his feet, but managed to remain upright, though Eri looked at him with worry.

She pulled back and used her sleeve to dry her mouth, smiling at the boy. "There. You might feel a little tired, but that shouldn't even scar. Though, that was a fair amount of energy I felt... how did you get that?"

A flash of Mina suddenly popped into his mind, and Izuku began stuttering. "I-I, uh, I wasn't l-looking where I w-was running, a-and..."

The nurse just smiled a knowing smile and shook her head. "Well, either way... it's best if you take care of yourself."

"I hate to interrupt, however... there's a reason he's here, beyond scrapes and cuts." Aizawa mumbled from beneath his bandages. Despite his dismissive stance, Recovery Girl hardly seemed phased, and shooed him back.

"Oh, hush. Might as well help him as much as we can."

Aizawa rolled his eyes, but remained silent. Recovery Girl looked toward Eri, and noticed the girl trying to shy away from sight, using Izuku as a shield once again. This time, however, Izuku gently pushed her back into sight. "Hey, Eri? Is it okay if she looks at your injuries?"

The girl seemed rather alarmed, and Izuku suddenly began backtracking. "S-she won't hurt you, o-or do anything without your approval! R-right?"

"Of course not. It's your body, young lady. I won't do anything you don't want."

"W-will you come...?" Eri asked softly.

Izuku was silent for a split second. His eyes darted to Aizawa, who shrugged, but nodded after a minute. "Y-yeah. If you go with her, I promise as soon as I'm done talking, I'll come back, okay?"

"We could bathe her, first, if you'd prefer?" Recovery Girl suggested helpfully.

Midoriya looked to Eri expectantly. "Does that sound good? Bath, then once I'm back, she'll look you over?"

The girl whimpered delicately, but reluctantly nodded. It was difficult to tell what was going through her head, but even though she seemed scared, he could also see the temptation of cleanliness calling to her. She wasn't exactly scared of Recovery Girl... but she _was_ scared of being without her security blanket - and, in this case, that blanket was him.

He gave her a pat to the head, being sure to mind her singular horn, and offered her the most reassuring smile he could muster. He wasn't sure why she'd taken to him so fast... or why she even trusted him unconditionally, and yet, hadn't trusted Ashido, or even Recovery Girl... but he couldn't bare to let her down.

Someone... someone was looking up to him, for the first time in his life. Letting her down wasn't an option.

"Be good, okay?" He asked, somewhat teasingly. She just nodded, trying to contain her tears, and hesitantly took Recovery Girl's hand.

The elderly nurse began speaking to her soothingly, asking her various, unrelated questions, trying to help the young girl open up and feel comfortable, no little avail. Midoriya watched them go down the hall, and when Eri shot him one last fearful look, he smiled as widely as he could - despite any shakiness - and gave her a thumbs up.

Just like All Might would do.

And then, he turned to Aizawa, who had watched the entire spectacle wordlessly. The man didn't say much, but nodded once. "Impressive. Shall we?"

Any bundles of courage he'd had vanished as he realized: _he was all alone_. Even with Eri, he'd had to have faux confidence, to ensure her that it would all turn out okay. And, to an extent, he'd begun to believe that. But now...

Now he was unsure.

The two entered the room, and Midoriya immediately recognized that there was _much_ more than just the principle waiting for him. Several professional heroes had taken seats around a large table, each chattering lowly with one another, but silenced immediately upon seeing Midoriya enter the room.

It was like he was being put on trial, he realized. These professional heroes... were all going to judge his actions. They were going to tell him that he'd done the wrong thing. And he was going to have to accept _all_ of their scolding. Possibly, he was going to be arrested.

He wasn't sure he could do it.

" **I'M SORRY I'M LATE!** " A booming voice said, as a large figure burst through the door. While everyone else adopted a look of annoyance or amusement, Izuku felt his heart stop.

There, just a few feet away, was Japan's greatest hero... possibly ever.

All Might.

He would've fainted, had Aizawa not broken the trance almost immediately. "All Might, would you mind _not_ announcing your presence _every time_ you enter a room? You're almost as bad as Hizashi."

"I take offense to that!" The man that Izuku recognized as Present Mic, responded loudly. He turned to a cowboy-looking hero - Snipe - and asked much lower, "I don't do that, right?"

Snipe was silent.

"Anybody?"

"Ignoring that..." Aizawa muttered. "Just... take your seat. We haven't started yet."

All Might sheepishly smiled - though, to Izuku, he was always smiling - and fumbled over to his chair, before taking a seat and turning to face the much more tired-looking man, and the awestruck green-haired boy.

From the farthest seat on the table, and the only one on the end, a small animal put its hands together, and Izuku immediately recognized the animal from the online forums. This was... U.A's incredibly smart principle. The result of scientific experimentation.

For years, people had debated his species, in addition to his entire purpose... but the studies - and debates - had come back fruitless. And, as of today, it was one of the most mysterious topics that U.A's lore had to offer.

Now, Midoriya was about to witness the truth that was the animal-principle in person.

"This is Izuku Midoriya. One of my students found him earlier today. Midoriya, if you'd please...?"

Realizing that Aizawa wanted his story, the boy stammered, and took a breath weakly to calm himself. "R-right. W-well... I found... well, maybe found isn't the right word. I mean, she kind of found me, a-and, I more-or-less took her, but that's not really the point, is it? I-"

"Midoriya."

The boy stopped, and felt a rush of warmth touch his cheeks. "S-s-sorry... I mumble when I'm nervous..."

He started again. "Eri... she's a small girl that was in an alleyway. I don't... know her age, or her quirk. She just told me... it was cursed. B-but, there was a man that was hunting for her. She said..."

 _'P-PLEASE! He'll hurt us!'_

"She said he was looking to hurt her. And, by extension, me, should I help her. And... she... was scared."

Everyone leaned in, enraptured by Midoriya's words. Maybe he was speaking quietly, he didn't quite know. His voice was weak, but raw with emotion. The day had taken its toll on him. He was _tired_. He'd run from a man looking to hurt him and his new friend. He'd been forced to retell the story multiple times. He'd been contemplating his actions since he'd ran, and the whole time, he hadn't ignored how many people might be in danger because of him.

He just wanted the day to be over.

"You say she was scared, yes?" Midoriya looked up. The principle was smiling innocently, but yet, his gaze was far from innocent. He appeared chipper and upbeat, but somehow, the look in his eye didn't quite meet those indications. "So are you."

"I... y-yes... I was... _am_ scared." He was terrified. But... "If she needed help... how could I turn a blind eye...?"

How could he?

For the majority of his life, he'd been alone. Nothing but alone. He couldn't count how many times he'd wished that he'd had just _one_ friend. His father... was the closest thing he'd ever had to a support group, and that was almost ridiculous to say he was supportive. His father had single-handed given Bakugou a run for his money in the harming department.

Now, put in a position where he could've walked away, but condemned the young girl to her fate... he couldn't do it. He couldn't abandon her call for help. Maybe it was reckless of him...

But it would've been heartless to abandon her.

"I looked at her, and I... I saw... myself..." He wished... someone had whisked him away. He had wished that someone would take him, and run far, far away, helping him to escape the empty destiny that awaited him. "How could I abandon her...?"

"So the question becomes... who is this man? At this point, to assume he's just an abusive father is mistaken." The principle - _Nezu, if Midoriya recalled correctly -_ said easily, patting his hands together, like he was trying to solve a mystery.

"W-what do you...?"

"Intel would suggest a handful of people." Snipe stated casually. His mask muffled his voice, though it was still clearly audible. "Should we be lookin' to narrow it down to a specific breed?"

"I think it's clear that this man isn't simply a father. This girl... her name is on-file, after all." _Cementoss_ , Izuku thought. The man was block-y in shape, and had gray skin, with a small bun on the back of his head, making him fairly easy to identify.

 _Name on-file...? Eri...?_ Izuku thought to himself. He wasn't sure if they'd forgotten he was present, or if they simply didn't mind his presence.

"All Might..." Aizawa said simply, shifting his gaze toward All Might.

The large, iconic man grunted, his smile having faded into a discontent look. "Hm. Yeah. That's the man that Nighteye identified."

"So it would appear we've recovered a vital piece of Overhaul's operation," Nezu said with a glint in his eye. His mood hadn't apparently changed, nor had his tone, but yet, Midoriya couldn't ignore the gleam that had suddenly appeared in his eye, like he'd won the lottery. It was honestly slightly unnerving to see...

But Midoriya didn't ponder the principle's look for too long. He switched his focus to the mention of 'Overhaul', and frowned. Out of all the forums he browsed, and all the news articles he skimmed through, at no point did an 'Overhaul' ever make it to the front pages, which, seemed a bit eerie. It wasn't often that a villain - or, a suspected villain - managed to slip under the public's eye, but remain well-known to the heroic community.

Just who, or what, was this Overhaul character?

"This does speed things up," Midnight said slowly. She wasn't speaking as... _seductively_ as she did during the Sports Festival, but Izuku had the suspicion that it had to do with the severity of the conversation. "But it also puts us in a bit of a bind."

"Indeed it does," Nezu commented. "On one hand, we no longer need to evacuate the girl. Which, looking at the risks, is a major success, thanks to Young Midoriya. However, we do need to consider the implications of such an event."

A few eyes turned idly to Midoriya, causing the boy to tense up, but they drifted to Present Mic as he spoke up. "Overhaul will now act sooner, eh?"

"Precisely. We've unequivocal both assisted and harmed ourselves." Midoriya looked down. Had he messed something covert up...? Guilt splashed through his mind, and he instinctively balled his fist up. Even when he was trying to be a hero... he still messed everything up. "But... ultimately, I consider this a major success!"

"W-what...?" Midoriya said out of shock.

"Undoubtedly, this will aggravate Overhaul into acting sooner. There is no doubt he will assume we've taken her. But, to have her under our care is certainly better than having her as a bargaining chip under his. His rushed attempt to regain her presence will most certainly see his justice delivered," All Might said confidently, and for a second, just his tone gave Midoriya the confidence that everything would turn out alright.

For a moment... it seemed okay.

But, Midoriya hadn't shaken the fact that he had unwittingly caused a lot of issues. By moving before he'd thought about anything... he'd unintentionally put a lot of people in danger - including himself. He might have removed Eri from danger in the immediate situation, but had he really removed her from anything?

Arguably, she was in more danger now than she had been before. This... Overhaul... for him to have tabs being kept on him, it meant he was an extremely dangerous man. Furthermore, there was an operation in place, which meant that he had some sort of plan. And he'd unwittingly foiled that plan.

Was he a target now? Was Eri in even more danger? If recovered, would he kill her?

... _he wouldn't let that happen._

He'd protect her. No matter the cost.

"Young Midoriya." The boy snapped from his thoughts, and looked toward his idol. "You are now dismissed. If you wish, we can arrange for you to remain on campus for the night, so that your guardian may retrieve you. Additionally, if you don't mind, I would like to speak with you in the near future. Tonight, rest, and go with Eri. For now, we'll assume care of her, but she appears comfortable in your presence. The more time you are with her, the better. I'll contact you so that we may speak!"

"R-r-right, y-yes, All Might!"

The man smiled. "You've done a great duty today, Young Midoriya. Be proud of that."

"T-thank you... t-t-thank you!" For Midoriya, those words were... tremendous. It was the first time he felt like he'd ever received genuine praise for something. There were no alternative angles... no malicious intents... just simple, genuine praise.

It almost felt... like he didn't deserve it. It felt alien to him; like he didn't earn it. He'd endangered people, hadn't he?

It just... didn't make sense. But, he wasn't going to argue with All Might. Not in front of everyone.

"Come; I'll take you to Eri," Aizawa spoke up for the first time since arriving. He blinked slowly, and Izuku found himself wondering if the man had slept through the briefing. It seemed... strange, but then, Aizawa as a whole seemed strange.

Slowly, Midoriya followed the man clad in black, and gave the heroes behind him one last look - it was the first time he'd gotten to see so many of them at once, and for a second, he'd lost himself in their very presence. He realized it might be the last time he see them all like that again.

 _They were so cool._

"Likely, she has finished bathing. She might be asleep, in which I can take you to a spare dormitory room to spend the night. You've informed your guardians, correct?" Aizawa eyed Midoriya, and was seemingly satisfied when the young boy nodded, despite not knowing that Midoriya hadn't checked his phone since contacting his father. "Good... it's nice to have someone sensible, for a change."

"T-the heroic course... a-are they not...?"

Aizawa seemed surprised that Izuku asked a question, and for that matter, so was Izuku himself. But, he'd asked, and now that he had, he was curious for the answer. "They're... a handful. There are many conflicting personalities this year." He then snorted. "I can hardly relax."

Midoriya gaped for a second, then had to stifle a giggle. It seemed so... interesting! Ashido had certainly been an interesting case, though not one that he hadn't enjoyed. A class full of people that were either similar to Ashido, or radically different, seemed... fun. Scary, perhaps, but fun.

He had so many other questions, and despite the masked amusement on Aizawa's face, he decided to refrain from asking any other questions. But, he decided, despite how Aizawa appeared... he was actually a nice man. He was a lot softer than his exterior would suggest.

They arrived to Recovery Girl's office, and Aizawa knocked lightly on the door, satisfied when the elderly nurse opened the door after a mere moment. "Everything settled?"

He nodded. "The two of them will spend the night here tonight."

"Good to hear. Eri's asleep on the bed, poor thing. She was all tuckered out after the bath." She turned to Aizawa. "If you wouldn't mind... I'd like to speak with you, after." Midoriya perked up, curious, but averted his eyes, not wanting to appear as if he were intruding. He wasn't a student, nor was he a hero. They were helping him enough as it was; he didn't need to eavesdrop, too.

Aizawa sighed, stuffed his hands in his pockets, but relented. He turned his attention to Midoriya. "Would you mind picking her up?"

He nodded and quickly walked over to one of the beds, and stopped in front of the snow-haired girl. She seemed so much... younger. Her hair was much cleaner, and the knots were gone, the hair looking much softer and smoother. She snored softly, her breath coming out in soft exhales, and she was gripping the blanket like a lifeline, as if it were protecting her from the terrors that lurked in the night.

From the scared girl he'd met just a few hours ago to the girl he was looking at now... she seemed like a completely separate person.

He gently wrapped his arms around her and hefted her up so that her head was resting against his chest. She groaned, obviously annoyed to be disturbed from her sleep, but gently slipped her arms and legs around his torso and nuzzled her head into the cleft of his pectoral. He turned a shade darker, but smiled, as well.

"She trusts you." He turned to Recovery Girl and Aizawa, and smiled bashfully.

"I... don't know why," Midoriya whispered.

"With no one else in her life... you're the first one to show her any kindness," Aizawa explained softly. "Like it or not, she's attached to you. You're her support." The teenager didn't know what to say, so he remained silent. The girl in his arms readjusted slightly, but otherwise, remained asleep, and in that moment, Midoriya realized that they were both right.

And for as scared as he was, for everything that might happen to him...

 _He was glad he'd rescued her._

* * *

 ** _A longer chapter, a progression of the story-line, and a lot of stuff happening! What more could you want?_**

 ** _Nah, but seriously, there's a lot of stuff that happens in this chapter. There are some subtle messages I try to convey, but, without knowing where I want things to go, they might seem pretty much invisible. I'm also trying to answer some of the questions people have had, or address some of the holes I left intentionally open._**

 ** _Otherwise, here's some Izuku!Dad and some Dad!Might, so that's always fun, right?_**

 ** _Finally, lets knock out some review responses!_**

 _Mythfan: Much appreciation!_

 _Lightningblade49: This chapter doesn't address that, however, trust me, it's building up to that. I do promise that I've actually begun work on chapter 8, and the first part of that situation is being brought up. I definitely have not forgotten that, and it'll be part of the plotline going forward._

 _Guest : I'm super excited to introduce Stain. There's a lot I want to do with his character, so it's very exciting to draw closer._

 _MadmansDeath : That's good! Haha. I've begun to enjoy this so much more, now that I restarted with my own direction. I really look forward toward writing this, and man oh man, things are starting to heat up!_

 _flakeshake07: Mmmm, why, thank you! Rest assured... it's going somewhere wild!_

 _TheObsessor11294 : It's been touched on, but chapter 8 will be the chapter that REALLY takes a gaze into what has happened involving All Might and Bakugou. It's not a spoiler... but... yeah, Bakugou MIGHT make an appearance._

 _Trickster79 : Hopefully this chapter answered a few things! And, yeah, Bakugou isn't dumb, I might dislike how his character was just, forgiven, for all he did, but there's so much to appreciate about him, too. His introduction will really come in Chapter 9._

 _Guest : Well thanks, I agree, fuck it! Haha._

 _GinevraLongbottom: I appreciate it! I just kinda... I dunno, think, and then things happen? It's fun haha._

 _trle: I've been told I have that ability! The Tsuyu thing was a whim, but as I wrote it, I realized what sort of implications I can include with it. It really opened up another set of doors that I was happy became available. Honestly, it made things a lot easier to address and further expand on, and it came from one subtle mention. The political aspect is another very exciting aspect - and the primary one that I want to move forward with, whilst still including the underlaying issues of the major arcs that have happened. Thank you!_

 _Tai-ke-ai : I appreciate it! Eri is one of my favorites, and a lot comes from her parallel with Izuku. That will be explored here, and since they have a mutual background, I believe you'll be seeing growth from Izuku, as a result of Eri._

 _Karlos1234ify : Much obliged!_

 _ParrotsRAmazing : The counsoling will be brought up a bit later - it was just a teaser into the things that happened, with more emphasis going into these moments when the become prevalent._

 _Guest : Thank you! Plot uniqueness is huge, and I'm glad to provide something fun!_

 _SkyOrchid13 : I can't wait to bring in others! It's a toss up on who gets the nod, but I think I have an idea..._

 _Ender the multiverse Detective : Thank you!_

 _Blitza: I'm sorry to hear. I don't plan on the mood always being so somber, but for now, unfortunately it's the path that Izuku is walking, because that's how he's unconsciously seeing everything. If you ever need to talk, or even want a request for a happier, more fluffy one-shot, please let me know! I'd be more than happy to oblige!_

 _Taranodongirl1: ;)_

 _Nick Tanico: Haha, maybe I should let you write that scene, hmm?_

 _Darkness in shadowland : Thank you, I'm happy you enjoyed it!_

 _Dragontitan : Izuku without a quirk is still Izuku, you know! He'd save anyone he could! And he doesn't have a crush yet (that he knows of) but teenage hormones are quite tricky._

 _DarkLord98: We've discussed your reivew, haha. But again, thank you for reviewing!_

 _Anonymous Person: Actions have always bred response; it's something that MHA has harped on since Izuku was given his quirk... even before that. This story is no different; action will result in consequence, but not always does that come with a negative connotation. Will Midoriya become the Symbol of Peace? In his own unique way, he can. The quirk does not define his place, and that's the premise of this story - it's less about the action, and more about the consequence. But of course, a strong action will result in strong consequence. More will be explained, but a solid review overall!_

 _weep for the empty: Next chapter! You'll have that answered then!_

 _elmasguaponazario501: Mi español no es bueno, me disculpo. Sin embargo, en este universo, las cosas son diferentes, sí, pero también, hemos visto varias veces en el universo canónico que los héroes cometen errores bilaterales. Este no es un caso diferente y se explorará más, ya que ambas partes se equivocan._

 _Dragon Courage : More than likely not. I might mention one or two, but ultimately, I don't like vast O.C. inclusion, since it takes away from the story. Hisashi isn't quite an O.C, he's just personified randomly. But good question!_

 _Tireless Overseer : He's still misled. Wrong, and misled, but ultimately, mostly misled. He'll keep getting time to consider his actions, as will Izuku. Thank you, otherwise!_

 _T51b Moridin : It's fun to have options to play with!_

 _INSH OUT: Yes! There's going to more on that mentioned later on!_


	8. VII

That night, Midoriya would admit he'd slept deeper than he'd ever slept in his life. His tenure in the hospital had been a close second, but he had woke up in pain on several occasions, and that kept him from considering it the top on his list. This time, however, there was no pain, and no accidental wake-ups. Just one straight, nonstop snooze that had him wake up feeling completely refreshed.

Surprisingly, it had come, despite Eri's small body slumbering peacefully on his chest, rising and falling with each breath he took in.

U.A. had graciously provided him with some night clothes to sleep in, so that he didn't have to wrinkle his school uniform, and it was a good thing they had because she'd balled his shirt in her fists at some point during the night. She even drooled a bit. Not that he minded, of course. When he was fully alert, he just smiled and stroked her hair.

He didn't know why, exactly, but with her... he felt more confident.

Maybe it was because she believed in him. She drew her strength from him, relied on him, and in the short time he'd been with her, she had proven that he was who she trusted, despite the more capable teachers she'd been introduced to. He suspected it was probably because... he had become the first person to save her. Much like Mr. Aizawa had said the night before.

It didn't take much for him to figure out that it was all probably because he didn't want to let her down. That desire, paired with her trust, was likely where he drew his newfound courage from. Within the confines of his mind, he _knew_ he couldn't afford to fail her. He'd never been motivated to be confident, or even stand up to his fear, until she had burrowed her head into his shirt and cried.

No matter what the cause was, he had silently vowed to himself that no harm would come unto her as long as he was able to stand. He could be her hero. He _would_ be her hero.

A flutter of sunlight slipped into the barren room, flooding the dark room with natural light, causing the young girl on Midoriya's chest to mumble uncomfortably and shield her eyes by placing her forehead on the middle of the teen's left pectoral. He gently pushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear and readjusted the blanket so that it was covering her shoulders once again.

With his free hand, he fumbled around on the nightstand next to the bed, searching for his phone. His fingers skimmed around the familiar surface of the screen, and when he snatched it, he pushed the 'on' button, only to find the device was dead. He sighed in defeat and set it back on the nightstand. With nothing left to preoccupy his mind, he stared directly up at the ceiling, trying to decide on his next course of action.

How could he contact his father? Undoubtedly, the older Midoriya was at work, and would remain at work until later in the night. The weekends often kept him at work later than weekdays, and were the only reprieve that Izuku had in the past. Now, though, he wasn't in any sort of rush to head home, especially since he had Eri to care for. Should he decide to go home, she wouldn't be able to come with him, and he already knew _that_ wouldn't sit well with her.

That was another problem in itself. How was he going to manage this ordeal? He couldn't imagine the faculty would just let him waltz onto U.A. property and just see her whenever he wanted. He wasn't a student - he was a guest. Eventually, he'd have to stop visiting.

He groaned; it was _far too early_ to deal with these thoughts. Plus, he hadn't eaten anything since the meal with Ashido.

Ashido.

He hadn't talked to her, nor stopped by, like he'd promised her yesterday. Although, he _had_ said he'd stop by before _leaving_... so technically, he hadn't broken his word yet. Finding her would probably be a bit difficult, but he had to see All Might, so maybe...

Maybe he could point him in the right direction?

"Eri?" Midoriya prompted gently, lightly pressing his hand into the small girl's side. She groaned again, but didn't sir.

He smiled; he'd expected her to have problems sleeping, but to his pleasant surprise, she'd been out like a light for the entirety of the night. Obviously, it meant she was a lot more tired than she'd let on, but at the same time, getting rest was good, no matter how it came.

Though he was reluctant to do so, he pressed her side again, jostling her slightly, and repeated her name. "C'mon, don't you want food?"

"Nngh... no..." she mumbled as she turned her head, sighing as the sun struck her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes and rubbed at them, fussing as she stretched the sleep out of her muscles. She blinked a few times wearily, before yawning and sitting up, rolling off of the teenager in the process, landing on the mattress in surprise.

"Good morning!" Izuku said brightly. She smiled.

"Morning." Her stomach suddenly growled, and she huffed in embarrassment, crossing her arms over her stomach. "Sorry..."

"It's okay," Midoriya said easily. "Wanna get some food?"

It took her a second - the adjustment between having been under her previous caretaker and Midoriya was still settling in - but she decided that breakfast sounded far superior to sleep, and nodded shyly.

Though he had _no idea_ where to go, Midoriya smiled, and rolled out of bed. He peeked back at Eri - who'd been given a fresh pair of clothes to sleep in - and quickly tossed his shirt off, whilst reaching for his school uniform.

"Y-you... have them, too?"

Midoriya paused with half his arm in his shirt, and slowly turned around to face the small girl. He wasn't quite sure what she meant.

Then, as he looked a little closer to where her eyes were, he realized what she was referring to. Her eyes - which must have been on him at some point - were now on her arms, which were un-bandaged for the first time since he'd found her. Recovery Girl must have taken them off at some point, but he'd been so worn down that he hadn't even noticed her bare arms.

In honesty, the sight didn't scare him as much as he thought they would've. Her arms were, unfortunately, littered with little micro-scars, and they reminded him of what his arm looked like after his IV had been removed at the hospital. However, there were also longer, more linear lines across her forearms, a bit more pale than the skin around them. There were some that were still healing, and were a bit red, although they looked clean, and while Midoriya was no doctor, they looked to be healing well. Considering his consistent history of injuries from his father, they looked on-course to heal properly.

As much as it angered him to see the wounds, he had realistically expected them, as well. The bandages that he'd seen had suggested she was harboring some wounds, and to pretend like they were simply for show, considering the state of dishevelment he'd seen her in initially, would have been ignorant.

"Yeah... I have them, too," he said softly. Scars, unfortunately, were not foreign to his body, either. His training with his father, starting at such a young age, had allowed him the chance to collect his fair share of scars, delicately littering the hard, flat muscles he'd developed after training with his father, each one a reminder to the harrowing encounters he survived. While his father never pushed him to the doorstep of death, that wasn't to say that he hadn't been through his close calls.

Not to mention, the explosion wound he'd suffered from the sludge villain had left a splotch-y scar on his upper back, mostly superficial after all the healing treatments he'd undergone at the hospital, but still, slightly mis-colored, and as result, it stood out against his toned, bare skin.

"But... that doesn't make them bad." Eri looked up at him, seemingly enraptured by his sudden interjection, causing her to temporarily forget about her own scars. "They're just a sign that you're stronger than what you've been through... right?"

Even as he spoke, Midoriya couldn't help but wonder...

 _Where was all this coming from?_

He'd never particularly cared about how he looked to other people, since he figured himself to be alone, anyways, but that didn't mean he wasn't self-conscious about his scars from time-to-time. Sometimes, he'd gaze into the mirror and feel somewhat inadequate... like his scars were something to be ashamed of.

Who else would wear their quirklessness on their skin like he did? After all... that's why they were there. Because he was _quirkless_.

But yet, here he was, telling this little girl that they didn't mean anything bad, when he hadn't ever thought they meant something good. Was it because he was a liar? Was it because she made him want to think better of himself? Or was it just because he didn't want her to feel bad?

Did that make him a bad person? It was all so confusing...

"Y-yeah..." Eri mumbled. It was somewhat evident she didn't believe him, and he felt his heart fall a bit at her disbelief. Even though he wasn't sure why he suddenly believed in his words, he had at least wanted to make her feel better, and he'd failed at that.

"H-hey... I mean... a scar is just a story..." He said, remembering something he'd once read about online from a former U.A. student. "I-it's like a story you can read... one w-without words."

Eri blinked, and looked back down at her arms. "W-what if... I don't like the story...?"

"Then you change it." A new voice entered the room, causing both Midoriya and Eri to snap their heads to look.

In the doorway, a man dressed in a business suit, stood proudly, a radiant smile plastered directly on his face. He walked in casually, closing the door behind him, and posed dramatically. "A story is only as good as what you make of it! Should you dislike the beginning, or the middle, it's never too late to change its ending!"

"A-All Might?!" Midoriya realized he was only wearing half of his shirt, and quickly pulled it all the way on, trying desperately to avoid looking foolish in front of his idol. He flushed red as he finished pulling his shirt on, to the large hero's amusement.

"I came to fetch you for breakfast, I figured I'd let you sleep in this morning, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation just now." Had he even heard All Might enter? The large man wasn't exactly covert by any means; just how invested had he been in that conversation "It's okay for you to have parts of your story that you don't enjoy. But your beginning doesn't need to be your end. Just as heroes can become villains, villains can become heroes; a sign that your story takes you where you want it to."

"C-can... anyone b-become a hero?"

The words tumbled from his mouth before he even realized he'd begun speaking. He was quivering; shaking like a leaf in the wind, afraid of the answer that he'd most likely receive. He'd wanted to know for years - no, his _whole_ life, whether or not he could truly become a hero.

He needed to know.

All Might was silent for a moment, and for that moment, the air seemed to thicken around Midoriya. The iconic hero seemed to be considering something, but even though it was only a few seconds, the seconds stretched into what seemed like hours. Finally, he spoke. "Come with me, Young Midoriya. We have much to talk about."

* * *

Midoriya was grateful for Eri's presence, because even as she ate innocently, blissfully unaware of the tense mood that had descended upon the two males, just her being next to him brought out that minimal confidence that he housed somewhere deep inside.

Though he, too, had food, he was eating a much slower pace, even though each bite pleased his taste buds. The food sat heavily within him, a likely consequence from his anxiety over the looming conversation.

They'd arrived at the Teacher's Lounge, and to Midoriya's relief, no teachers would be interrupting them, since it wasn't a school-day, and most of the teachers were off-campus taking care of other matters. He'd initially been worried it was another large-scale meeting, but as it turned out, it was something personal, at All Might's insistence.

Apparently, though, the legendary hero had no knowledge of how to start the conversation, as he idly sat on the couch, poking his fingers together and staring off out the window, enraptured by something. He sighed a few times, though it seemed more subconscious than active, and Midoriya decided to let them slide, and allow All Might to talk at his own comfort.

And finally, that paid off. "I imagine... you have many questions."

Midoriya swallowed the small bolus of rice in his mouth, agreeing silently, and pondered which question was the most appropriate. He had many. So, so many. Why hadn't anyone addressed his status during the Sludge Villain incident? Why were people doubting heroes? What did he think of that? And more recently, who was Overhaul? What was going to become of Eri?

But yet, with all those questions... he was silent. He couldn't speak up, despite the opportunity being presented before him - a golden chance, he'd let slip by.

Yet, All Might seemed to understand. "First, I owe you an apology."

Midoriya gaped.

"I... failed you. Through my own weakness, you were hurt. And..." He clenched his fist. "I couldn't forgive myself. When I saw you initially, you were unconscious, and during that moment, I felt shame greater than anything I'd felt for a long time. I couldn't muster the courage to visit you again, in the fear that... you wouldn't thrive. And, I was consumed by my own lack of faith."

"The criticism I've received thus far is deserved. I failed you in the moments that you needed me, and because of my monumental failure, the faith in the foundations of heroes has been shaken."

"W-wait!" Midoriya exclaimed, jumping to his feet, surprising both All Might and Eri. He blinked back the tears that prickled in his eyes, watching his idol blame himself for something that he hadn't been responsible for. All Might hadn't made him run into the fray. All Might hadn't failed anyone. And watching the iconic hero blame himself, harbor endless guilt, for something that was beyond his control... it wasn't right. "I-It's my fault! I-if... if I hadn't been q-quirkless... then you wouldn't have been forced to do something!"

"But if your quirkless self hadn't been there, and hadn't acted... those people may have died. It was you that inspired action. You, the quirkless you."

At that, Midoriya fell silent, and sank back into his seat.

"I take it you've always pursued this career path, despite your circumstances?" There was a touch of amusement in All Might's voice, and Midoriya almost felt a little guilty when he hesitantly shook his head. Was it wrong of him to have chased his dream like that? Was that selfish? It hadn't seemed that way to him... but he'd never put anyone else's thoughts into consideration when it came to his dream. In fact, the more times people told him he couldn't, the less he listened to them in the first place.

Timidly, he cleared his throat. "I-it's something... I've just always w-wanted."

All Might laughed heartily.

"I can see that, young man!"

He settled down, and his gaze began to bore directly into the green-haired teenager.

"You asked me, Young Midoriya, if you could be a hero, no? Admittedly, someone without a quirk, in normal circumstances, cannot be a hero. The risk is too great for someone without a quirk, and while it would be fair to dream, realism is necessary for survival." That was what he expected. But Midoriya knew that wasn't all the large man had to say. "But you proved that heroism is more than the quirk you wield. With great risk to yourself, you acted... without hesitation, am I right?"

Wordlessly, Midoriya nodded. He could, even to this day, recall the exact feeling that had taken possession of his body, forcing him forward despite the incredulous disbelief he had as he took each frantic step. It was as if he'd been drawn forward by a mysterious force.

"Every great hero will tell you the same thing: they acted without meaning to. If you are willing to walk the path to heroism... if you are willing to risk yourself for a good greater than your own... I have your answer, Young Midoriya!"

All Might stood up, his signature grin adorning his face, and he pointed directly at the wide-eyed teen, who had begun to shake with anticipation.

"You, Young Midoriya, **CAN** become a hero!"

Five words.

That was all he'd ever wanted to hear. Five simple words.

And now that he'd heard them...

He felt overwhelmed. It was like a dream. A comatose hallucination; a result from his encounter with the sludge villain. This whole time, he'd thought he was alive, but in reality, was he actually dead? Had he... succumb to the injuries he'd sustained?

"T-t-this is..." Midoriya fell into his seat, shaking and shivering as emotion overtook him. He numbly processed Eri touching his arm and looking at him with her wide ruby eyes. She didn't say anthing; but just the way she was looking at him send another rush of emotion through his body.

She believed in him, too.

"I understand if this is much, but you have what it takes, I believe, to become a hero." All Might took a seat once more, and folded his hands in his lap. "Have you given any thought to this? At our principle's request, we looked up your file, and noticed you have been doing well as Isamu Academy."

Midoriya fidgeted uncomfortably. He didn't mind U.A. looking up his record - he had applied to the school, after all, but had chickened out of going through with the application. It only made sense that his name would be on-hand. However, his grades were different from his actual performance. At Isamu, the General Studies course didn't have a separate grade for athletic performance. It was fairly easy to buffer any poor athletic-based grade with his academic grades. At U.A. that was a different case.

It wasn't hard to see where the conversation was trending. All Might was implying... that he transfer schools, or at least, apply to do so.

"With your grades, paired with your history, it would be within reason for you to transfer to U.A's General Studies department, and then attempt to switch classes in your second year. Of course, you'd miss out on some of the fundamentals, but the General Studies course does an excellent job at teaching some of the basic heroic concepts. You'd fit in within no time at all."

"I... I don't know..."

All Might's smile dimmed a bit. "Is there something wrong?"

 _Yes_ , he wanted to say. There was so much wrong.

He didn't deserve any of this! He hadn't earned a single thing! He had gotten hurt - he'd been in the way, and somehow, that equated into him being offered an opportunity to attend U.A., and even transfer into the course of his dreams. Without a quirk. He didn't...

 _He didn't deserve any of it._

It was a joke, part of his brain mumbled. A cruel joke that was meant to tear him down and remind him of his true place in society. Another part of his brain told him that it was a destined failure - no matter what he would do, it would result in catastrophic failure. If he wanted to preserve any dignity he might have left... it would be wisest to pass up the opportunity.

"I-I just... it's k-kind of sudden..." It was the best thing he could settle for. He wanted to say yes, but every fiber in his being screamed no.

"Hm. Take time to think, young man. Your story is still being written, after all." The large men checked his watch, and sighed. "I hate to part so suddenly, but I have somewhere to be. Take this," he said, offering the teenager a small card. "If you need, please contact me! I'm looking forward to your answer!"

The man suddenly stood up and bowed once, both to him and Eri, before darting from the room, disappearing before Midoriya could process what was happening. He blinked, and released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He leaned back in his chair, already feeling exhausted despite the fact that his day had merely begun.

"Midoriya?" He looked to Eri, who was looking into her lap. "Are you gonna come to school here?"

He didn't know what to say. "I don't know."

"Y-you know... if you do... w-wouldn't that mean you could see me...?"

Izuku blinked. Did she already know that he was going to have to leave without her...?

She continued, softly. "T-then, you c-could be everyone's hero."

Despite himself, he smiled. The conversations between he and Eri had been limited, mostly because they were both nervous in nature. She was shy, and withdrawn, and because of that, he'd never wanted to push her boundaries accidentally, in fear of causing her to clam up. Yet, in the few instances they'd been alone, she'd been opening up more and more, such as this morning when they'd first awakened. And now...

Looking back, Mr. Aizawa had been right in what he'd said. She _did_ trust him.

A sudden emergence of a third person disrupted any conversation the two were having, drawing Midoriya's eyes to the door, and causing Eri to shield herself instinctively behind the green-haired teen, peeking around his body in case something happened.

The figured paused in the doorway, his red eyes growing wider and wider with each passing second, like he was staring back at a dead man. Midoriya felt his pulse quicken, his breathing pick up, and he began having faint flashbacks to his childhood. He partially wanted to stand up and walk out, he partially wanted to yell at the teenager, standing wordlessly in the doorway, and tell him to go away. He partially wanted to just say 'hi', and another part just wanted to cry.

"Deku...?"

"K-Kacchan...?"

A moment of silent passed between the two teenagers, neither party sure of exactly what to say. A multitude of thoughts stormed through their minds - some similar to one another, and others drastically different. Some thoughts were angry, others regretful.

For that minute they were still, they appeared like statues, and Eri was tempted to say something - _anything_ \- to break the trance that Izuku had fallen into, but she didn't know what to say.

"W-what... are you doing here...?" Midoriya finally asked. It was appropriate, after all. He was always the one that started the conversations as kids.

Bakugou blinked rapidly, trying to figure out if he was dreaming, but once he realized the figure(s) in front of him were real, he slammed his hands into his pockets. "Therapy. What the fuck are _you_ doing here?"

While it held some familiar contempt, his voice lacked the venom that his bitter words used to carry. In fact, if Midoriya was daring enough... he'd even say that he sounded... _slightly pleased_.

"I... came here with h-her," he said, gesturing to the timid girl behind him. Bakugou's eye darted to her, but moved back to him in an instance.

He sucked in a breath. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Eri. She's... I-it's complicated..."

His eyes narrowed, and for a second, Midoriya was reminded of his childhood friend's old temper. "The fuck does that mean?"

"I-I... c-can't really talk about it... I'm sorry." It wasn't hard to see that Bakugou was displeased, and he opened his mouth to protest, but closed it slowly, the glare he wore softening. He blinked and looked away, scowling as he did so.

Midoriya was thoroughly confused; this was... unusual. He couldn't recall a time he'd ever seen Bakugou willingly accept something at face-value. He wasn't arguing, yelling, screaming... swearing. He was just... conceding? That was scarily unlike him.

 _No,_ Midoriya realized, looking a bit deeper. _It isn't concession. It's acceptance._

 _He's not pushing the topic, because he understands._

The blonde teen was always one of the smartest people that Midoriya had known - the quirkless boy was top of the class, and shared that title with his old friend/enemy. They had always silently competed for the top, and it was the only time that Bakugou ever regarded Midoriya in a less volatile way.

"Tch. Whatever." Bakugou dismissed the topic with a click of his tongue. He folded his arms and walked a few steps into the room, so that he wasn't standing awkwardly in the hallway. "So, what? You're just visiting?"

"I... guess...?"

"Can you give me a straight fucking answer?"

 _There_ was that old temper.

"A-ah, sorry! Yeah, I'm visiting. This girl from the heroics course brought us, a-and, w-well, here we are!"

Bakugou seemed less annoyed once Midoriya explained, and he snorted. "That pink girl, right?"

"H-how did...?" Midoriya asked in surprise.

"She was going on, non-stop, about some cute guy she'd found with a little kid. I don't really know her, but I fought against most of her class during the festival." Midoriya's mind flashed back, remembering Bakugou's rampage. He'd come close to winning; only stopped by Todoroki - the quiet, ice-cold son of Endeavor. "So, some of them pester me to 'hang out with them'."

A quick flush of red dusted Midoriya's face as he processed Bakugou's words, causing the explosive-teen to roll his eyes. "Jeez, you really haven't changed, Deku."

 _Deku._

It had meant so many bad things when they were kids. The way the sandy-haired boy would spit the word, like it was poisonous to his tongue, kept the small, quirkless boy from ever feeling comfortable in his own skin. It had convinced him that no matter what he did, he'd always be known as useless.

Yet, even as Bakugou dropped the familiar insult... it didn't feel the same. Something changed. Something was different.

"Shit, I'm going to be late if I can't find this shitty counselor." His gaze drifted from his phone, back to the green-haired teen. His stern red eyes locked onto timid green eyes, and for just a second, the stern look melted, before he turned away. "Don't fuck yourself up, nerd."

And, just like that, he walked away, and like All Might before him, it was only him and Eri once more. This time, the mood was significantly different. But it wasn't somber; it was... confusing. There were multiple thoughts rushing through Midoriya's mind as he sat, silently, pondering what he'd just seen.

Bakugou had been pleasant. Not... vulgar, like he'd always been.

He'd known that the sandy-haired explosive-user had been signed up for therapy, both in and out of U.A., and he'd known that the stakes were high if Bakugou ever wanted to be transferred to the hero course. But it seemed like he was taking it very seriously, and if this encounter was anything to go off of, he'd changed substantially.

Yet, he still had that edge that made him... Kacchan. He wasn't complacent, and he didn't settle. He only backed off when it was necessary - and he knew when, where, and how to apply the gas. The things that made him a tenacious student and prospective hero, were still intact, and even given the chance to shine above his former over-confidence.

Midoriya decided to stand up, causing Eri to yelp quietly, surprised by his sudden movement. "C'mon; let's go for a walk."

 _He needed time to think._

* * *

 ** _This ended up being a fairly busy chapter! I was surprised when I wrote it, because it wasn't supposed to be so... well, busy! Originally, I had Ashido and Midoriya interacting again, but then, I thought more and more about where things were, and I decided it was time. As you can see, this conversation has some similarities to the original scene... minus the revelation of One-For-All._**

 ** _There might be a reason for that, you'll have to wait and see why that is._**

 ** _Otherwise, I'm sorry about my absence. I went a little in-depth about this on my Tumblr, but TL;DR, I broke my hand during the National Championship and have been entertaining offers to play professional hockey, and that has been taking a lot of my time, especially as I near graduation._**

 ** _So now that everything is covered, here are some responses:_**

 _Luizals: I'm glad to hear!_

 _DarkLord98: This is one of those scenarios where I'm supposed to be sorry, but I'm not quite sorry because that's why I meant to do. But yeah, Overhaul is... probably a bit furious right now. I mean, I wouldn't want to deal with him, but I guess I don't have to - Izuku does! We'll be progressing into that, I have to decide where this lines up with the actual canon, and then we'll see who he'll meet, and how._

 _SkyOrchid13: Thank you! I really do enjoy Dad-Might, although he is a bit odd to write. I don't quite know why that is... as for actual dad, that's going to be a unique instance. Remember, he's strict, but he's not abusive because he wants to be. Maybe this will all work out okay... or maybe, it won't? Who knows?_

 _flamingeyeball: If you could hear me talk, you'd know swearing and I are best friends, haha. But thank you! I admittedly dislike stories that have Midoriya as some sort of badass, because honestly, we have enough of those animes as it is. His whole shtick is that he is very emotional, and struggles with psychologically rooted inadequacy. All I've done is... raise the stakes, so to speak. He's even more traumatized, but not in a sense that has his whole family murdered. He feels things, he's doubting himself, but he still has a dream in mind. He's going to struggle with his depression (and the suicidal ideations he had earlier), and he's going to grow, because that's what people do. So I really appreciate your comments! I'm glad to have found that balance!_

 _Dragontitan: Mina strikes me as someone who would complain about school work, but still care about it. The biggest thing about this story is going to the focus on heroics as an act, moreso than the actual fight. The intentions are, at the basis, the real fundamentals of heroics, so that's something that Midoriya will be coming to terms with. His background will be... discussed, in the coming chapters. I just a VERY subtle allusion to that with Recovery Girl, so expect something to start to come up._

 _Weepfortheempty: It could definitely be likely... but, remember, Hisashi is strict, but not abusive for the fun of it. His whole dream is trying to help Izuku realize his own. Going to THE school of heroics is... pretty big. So he might be mad, he might not. It all depends on how I write the scenario!_

 _Guest: I gotta be honest... maybe? I'm not terribly sure if I can or not, haha._

 _Dragon Courage: I feel you in every sense of that statement... writing alleviates that stress over research papers that are just piling up. The way I see this, Izuku doesn't want to ask for help, because he doesn't really know he needs it. He knows his father isn't right, but he doesn't want to see his only flesh-and-blood family member thrown into jail. There's a delicate line here, and from what I've observed in situations revolving around abused children - especially teenagers - they work in methods similar to this. It takes a lot of time, and a catalyzing factor to ultimately push them to seek help._

 _CJ Robbins: That's one of the biggest points that'll be addressed! Will Midoriya hold One-For-All, or will it be upon him to find a way to bridge the feuding opinions without a quirk? Hmm..._

 _Johnny Spectre: He's commit his first act of heroism... but he has a long way to go before he's where he wants to be, huh?_

 _In love: The irony is almost crippling, isn't it? I love it. And any praise is appreciated, the way I see it, there's no praise that does it better than another. I just appreciate you taking the time to not only read the story, but also leave your opinion - it means a lot! I am very excited for the healing process, because I think that's a tremendous sign of character growth, and how far a character has come in their journey._

 _Guest: Thank you! :)_

 _neoxistatehuaki: Pareceria de esa manera!_

 _Dragondancer81: I'm glad you love it! And it loves you!_

 _some asshole: Your name doesn't fit your review, haha. I've thought about changing the story summary, but for now, I'll just leave it until I figure out what adequately summarizes the multiple conflicts I have going on. But yeah, Izuku is definitely more than a punching bag here. He's abused, yeah, but he's finding his way through it. And yes, he did! I could have added a flashback, but I felt it was something that might have been a little distracting. But great question!_


	9. VIII

_"I'm sorry, but your son is quirkless."_

Midoriya cracked an eye open, groaning lowly to himself as he did so. It was _far_ too early - at least, it felt that way. Slowly, he rolled to his right, and peeked at his alarm clock, moaning as he did so. There was still plenty of time before he was actually supposed to be awake... and yet, he could already tell there was no way he'd be falling back asleep anytime soon.

Lazily rolling so that he was on his back again, Midoriya stared at the ceiling, his mind slowly drifted to the voice he'd heard that had disrupted his much needed slumber. A frown touched his lips, the voice's words sounding familiar, but... the voice seemed just a tad out-of-reach. For some reason, he could place the voice, but it didn't seem... correct. Something was off about it; maybe it was just a tad too deep? Or a touch too loud?

There was something that didn't seem right about it - and, more than that, his father hadn't been present.

It wasn't a memory... that was for sure. He blinked. It must have just been a strange dream. A strangely _realistic_ dream.

He closed his eyes, trying to recall the familiarity of the dream, as if reaching with his brain, searching for the last place the dream left off. His brow creased and wrinkled as he waded through several renditions of the voice, before... a sudden, sharp pain radiated through his head, drawing both his hands to his skull out of reflex. He hissed aloud, and groaned, pulling his knees to his chest.

After an agonizing moment, the pain passed, and Midoriya slowly retracted his hands. Skeptically, he opened his eyes, as if expecting another wave of pain, but after a moment passed and he remained painfree, he sighed and lowered his guard.

"What was that...?" He mumbled under his breath. The temptation was there to write that down in his journal... but it didn't exactly make sense. It could've just been a result of his father's training session last night - he _had_ endured several blows to the head, so perhaps it was just the lingering effect of a concussion. It would explain the haziness of the memory, after all. And judging by the aching he currently felt in his body, it wouldn't be a stretch to assume he wasn't in the best of shape.

Knowing pondering the situation wouldn't help, Midoriya slowly rose from bed, groaning in agony as he did so. His muscles felt like they were made of lead, and each movement felt like it required all of his energy, and then some. Several bruises had accumulated on his skin, tainting his skin, and discoloring the flat muscle that twisted and pulled as he tried to wriggle out of his sheets. Several superficial burns dusted the surface of his body, further plaguing his progress. Finally - with some effort - he escaped his bed, throwing his legs over the edge, before releasing a long sigh.

 _At least it isn't a school day..._ he thought to himself. He would get the chance to spend the whole day with Eri - provided he get to the train station early enough. Parting from the small girl had been hard, but she'd slowly became comfortable with Recovery Girl, and thanks to that - along with profuse promises from himself - she'd been alright with him going home, so long as he returned. That, and Ashido had seemed somewhat excited to introduce him to her friends that were returning from their internships.

Ashido.

A smile crossed his face as his mind drifted to thoughts of the pink-skinned girl.

It had only been a few days since he'd seen her, and yet, everything he'd noticed about her was... strange. She was a ball of energy, bouncing endlessly, easily influenced by her surroundings, but also capable of exerting her mood on that which was within range. At first, it was somewhat intimidating. Girls, as a whole, were a foreign entity to him, and he'd had such limited experience with them, so he wasn't sure if Ashido's infectious energy was unique to her, or just a 'girl thing'. He hadn't really thought it polite to ask her, either, so he simply tried to go along with her antics, hoping an answer would reveal itself to him.

Eri made everything a little easier, and he silently thanked her every time she managed to momentarily distract the teenage girl, even if it only gave him a few seconds to reset himself. Each second counted, especially when it came to Ashido. She required constant attention... but, in a weird way, it wasn't a bad thing. She didn't _demand_ for his attention, and she certainly didn't crave it - but, she did earn it, and thus, he found himself focused on her at all times. The words she spoke, the way she moved, the little details that, ultimately, added up.

Like the way her eyes widened and narrowed with the changing of the topics, the amber orbs hidden deep within her black sclera reflecting her mood like the moon reflected the sun in the nighttime sky. He also noticed how she 'spoke' with her hands, making erratic gestures, while pointing and emphasizing her words with her digits, not even noticing as she did so. A few times, she ended up dropping whatever was in her hand as she spoke, and each time, she seemed surprised, and laughed as she went over to fetch the tossed item.

Even though he had an idea of why she threw the items, he could never muster the courage to tell her about the little quirk, because he didn't want her to become self-conscious of it and change.

 _'You came to see me!'_

A tender smile touched his lips as he recalled her genuine excitement when he'd sought her out after meeting with All Might. The way her eyes had lit up... the beaming smile that spread across her face... the way the world seemed to brighten as she threw herself at him (which, had been a shock to him), it was all somewhat surreal. He'd never really experienced these feelings with anyone before, so, he was at a bit of a loss of how to act.

Was he supposed to be happy? Excited?

Being overjoyed was easy - showing it, on the other hand... that was a bit harder. His nerves kept taking over and squashing the sensation down, in fear of misinterpreting what Ashido was trying to convey. He didn't want to scare her, after all.

He sighed; maybe he'd just have to ask somebody...

But who could he ask?

There was a sudden knocking on Midoriya's bedroom door, and curiously, he stood up to open it. It was still fairly early... did his father want to do another training session so soon after the last one...? He opened the door, coming face to face with his father, wearing casual clothes for a change.

"Ah, Izuku," His father said, coughing once to dispel the awkward tension that had already begun to accumulate. "I didn't wake you, correct?"

"N-no... I just kinda woke up."

"Oh, good. Good... yes..." The tension began settling again as both Midoriyas stood in place, unsure of what to say or do. "Well! I was, ah, heading to Hosu today - there's some things I need to take care of, and... well, I understand you might be busy training for the heroic program-" Izuku winced at that. His father was painfully out of the loop; a decision that hadn't come easily to Izuku. "-but... I just figured we haven't really been with one another outside of training, and, well... you've been making such great strides, maybe you'd want to come?"

Izuku blinked. Had he heard that correctly...?

"I mean, of course, I don't want to take away from your training time, but... I leave the choice to you."

Just as Hisashi turned to leave, Izuku broke from his cationic state, suddenly registering everything that had been said. "W-wait!" Hisashi turned around and... _was that a hopeful look in his eye...?_ Shuffling nervously in place, he spoke. "I think... it'd be a good idea...?"

The smile that appeared on his father's face alleviated some of the brooding questions that were seeping through Izuku's mind, but also worsened his guilt over the silently kept secrets.

"Perfect! It's quite a distance by train, so hurry and get ready - we'll leave soon."

And with that, Hisashi vanished down the hallway, whistling a quiet tune to himself, leaving a very confused Izuku in his wake.

 _Just what was his father thinking...?_

* * *

The ride to the train station, and coincidentally, the train ride itself, had been quiet and awkward - just as Izuku had anticipated. Their current, nonchalant stroll through Hosu's crowded streets were no better.

Hisashi was, for lack of a better term, just an older _him_. When it came to business, Hisashi knew how to step up his game, letting his speech take him to higher places, oozing charisma like it was his quirk. But, when the calculators and computers were away, and it was just the two of them... it was clear that Hisashi was a bit out of his league.

To Izuku, that was okay. Honestly speaking, he was just as lost as his father was. Maybe it was because they'd never shared individual hobbies, or really spent one-on-one time with each other. It could've also just been because of Hisahi's... _unorthodox_ training methods, and the effects they had on Izuku, but the two never really seemed to mesh with each other, and because of that, Izuku felt... isolated.

He didn't feel like Hisashi was his father.

He'd never told the older Midoriya that, of course. One, he had no idea how to even bring it up. But two... it just seemed _disrespectful._ There was no point in even bringing it up, and as much as Izuku hated his training - last night's leaving him with more burns than normal - his father was at least _trying_ to change a little.

No longer did he snap frequently, demanding that Izuku meet him outside for a session. He was... kinder, although he didn't hesitate to manipulate those people that he needed to bend. Thinking back, ever since the sludge-villain, Hisashi had _tried_ growing into a father, even if it didn't quite come naturally.

It was just... too late.

Izuku knew better - but he'd never tell that to Hisashi. No... some things were better left unsaid.

"I noticed something during yesterday's session," Hisashi said, all hesitancy departed, his voice strong and smooth as normal. This happened whenever the older Midoriya spoke of a topic he knew about, such as training. "You withhold your attacks, still. And when you do strike, you project your swings."

Though he was looking at his phone, weaving in and out of the throngs of people, Izuku felt like his father's eyes were boring directly down atop him. He gulped. _This was a test_.

"Right... I-I lead too m-much with my fist..."

Slowly, Hisashi nodded, accepting the answer. "Why do you think that is?"

"I..." Izuku paused, actually giving the question thought. It _was_ a good question - and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't dedicated toward improving a bit. "I suppose... I-I'm trying too hard?"

"Yes, and no." Izuku flinched; that was as good as a hard 'no'. "You're trying too hard to _emulate others_. You haven't adapted your own combat-style, which, is partially my fault. I haven't really exposed you to other styles, but still, you adapt those which you see on the news. Melee specialists, such as All Might, are fun to watch, but poor to imitate, because they have something you don't."

 _'A quirk...?_ ' Izuku was tempted to answer, but knew the results of his sarcasm wouldn't be pretty. He might not pay for them on the spot, but his father had a shockingly good memory - and anything he said can, and _would_ , be used against him later on. So instead, he remained silent.

"They've received formal training, and had many years to hone their individual craft. You, on the other hand, are inexperienced." He gave Izuku a quick glance. "And you're significantly weaker. But your strength won't remain as such forever. It'll grow, much as you will. And your own dedication to training will ensure that growth."

"H-how should I... fix it?" Izuku asked, genuinely curious.

"Adapt," Hisashi said. It was his favorite saying, after all. "Improvise. Overcome. You're adapting, but you're not improvising."

Izuku frowned, ignoring the quiet muttering of a man he'd accidentally shouldered in a frantic effort to keep up with his father. "Improvise...? I still won't have a style, though, right?"

"Not so."

Izuku sighed; none of this made any sense. Fighting, as a whole, was an element of heroics that evaded him. For some reason, he seemed to lack the ability to strike - or, in most cases, strike back - at his opponents. Generally, this resulted in prolonged fights, even when Izuku's analytic mind discovered a pattern, and in turn, an opening. It happened with his classmates, too. No matter how many holes he identified, his brain never wanted to link with his fists, and as soon as the hole appeared, it closed because he hesitated.

"You're thinking about this all wrong." Stopped in front of a large, executive looking building, Hisashi turned around, and locked eyes with his son. "It's not about the right or wrong way to fight - it's about the right technique, at the right time. And you're always reverting to the same ideals - defend, and if you counter, it's a straight-forward jab. That's not a technique. That's a prayer."

"So you're saying I should... learn to fight?"

Hisashi sighed, visible frustration beginning to adorn his features as he stuffed his phone into his pocket. The man glanced at his wrist - likely checking the time - before looking back at his son, frowning as he did so. "You should have already been learning. You know how to fight - you just don't understand what it is you're doing."

Before Izuku could reply - or ask any further questions - Hisashi walked toward the doors of the building and pulled them open, holding them momentarily for Izuku to hurriedly walk through. "I have a meeting I'm engaged to attend; if you don't mind waiting, it shouldn't be drastically long."

Izuku put a finger up to protest, but as he went to speak, he realized his father wasn't even looking at him, and his voice died in his throat. A miserable look flashed across the young boy's face, and he mutely nodded, mustering up enough strength to feebly mutter, "yeah... gotcha...", before shuffling over to a chair and falling in it dejectedly.

Part of him weakly wondered why his father had even brought him along. It obviously wasn't for bonding time - though Izuku wouldn't admit that a very, _very_ small part of him had been hoping that - so the question festered inside the boy's head, though he knew he'd get no answer. Likely, it had been a whimsical decision, based only upon a split-second decision. There had been no secondary mission, there was no well-meaning secret behind the morning's request. Quite simply, it was just a random decision that Izuku had fallen prey to, and believing otherwise was nothing more than a pending disappointment.

Somehow, Izuku slid deeper in the chair, barely erect at this point. His eyes stung. Couldn't, for one day, he just have a regular father...?

A single sniffle echoed through the suddenly vacant lobby, but nobody paid it any heed, and Izuku, for what it was worth, wanted nothing more than the blend in with the furniture and be spared the lifetime of disappointment he seemed to have acquired. Bitter tears prickled at the boy's eyes. Why had he been cursed with this? Why was he even bothered, at this point?

His father had _beaten_ him last night in the mean's of training! Why, of all times, was he suddenly so shocked that his father _didn't_ particularly care for his feelings or opinions? With a frustrated sigh, Midoriya wiped at his nose, using his sleeve to clean away the tears and mucus, trying desperately to bite back the waterworks.

Why did he care...?

Because that was who he was. He always cared. He had never stopped caring. And, for as long as his father was around...

He'd care, even if it hurt.

* * *

At some point, Midoriya had dozed off. Perhaps it had been the sudden influx of emotion, or maybe it had been due to his lack of restful sleep the night prior, but no matter the cause, the green haired teenager found himself slowly waking up to a mass exodus of people, all quietly clamoring on their phones. It was remarkable, really. Despite the presence of a real-life person to their left and right, most everyone was absorbed into the latest news or gossip on their phone, unaware of the world around them.

Not that Midoriya blamed them, though. He knew better than anyone that the person next to him might not have any desire to be friendly. Sometimes, there was more comfort in the virtual world than the real world.

As such, Midoriya pat his pockets, still drowsy from his impromptu nap, feeling around for his phone. He doubted anyone would take it in such a public place, but stranger things had happened, he supposed. Downtown Hosu wasn't known for being a friendly place, after all.

However, his fingers brushed over a familiar shape, and Midoriya sighed in relief - he wouldn't have to deal with getting a new phone just yet. Fishing it from his pocket, the teen pressed the side button, causing the screen to flare up to life. He blinked as he saw several unread messages displayed on his home screen.

 _1 new message from: Father. 2 new messages from: Ashido._ _1 new message from: Unknown Contact._

 _'Unknown contact...?'_ Midoriya blinked, deciding to open that one first.

 _'Midoriya! It is I, All Might!'_

"All-..." Out of pure shock, Midoriya had _almost_ yelled out the name of his childhood hero, and he knew if he'd done that, it would've been a free-for-all with people questioning _why_ he had the legendary hero's phone number. There was a chance he could've played it off, but that was a gamble in itself. Instead, Midoriya sucked his breath through his teeth and steeled himself, before re-reading the message.

 _'I understand you're probably surprised, but have no fear! When you gave the school the record of your number for Young Eri's contact, I ended up stumbling upon it.'_ Midoriya sweat-dropped at that. It was a little strange, if he were being honest, but he didn't find it that freaky. _'I haven't heard from you since our meeting, and I understand I gave you much to think about, but I was hoping to hear from you! If you have a chance, please, give me a call!'_

At the end of the message, there was a phone number - presumably All Might's - attached, and for a split second, Midoriya's finger hovered over the number, but slowly, it withdrew.

Honestly, he had given All Might's words serious thought since their fateful meeting. It was hard to attach a number to the endless hours of mulling, muttering and mumbling, but he certainly hadn't forgotten any part of their conversation. Nothing had changed since their talk, either. It wasn't a matter of being able to compete versus being unable to compete. Of course it would be difficult - it was _the_ premier school for heroics. Tough was an understatement. From the moment he would walk into that class, it would be a dogfight to earn a spot in the Heroic Department.

No, that wasn't it. It ultimately boiled down to one, simple reason.

 _He did not deserve the right to be in attendance with such prestigious people._

Shaking his head, Midoriya pushed the topic from his mind, opting to view the other unread messages. A solution wasn't going to come readily to his mind - especially since he hadn't felt anything change since the initial talk. He just needed time to reflect. There was plenty of reason to think about it, considering this was something he'd wanted since he could talk, but there were too many other factors.

Deciding that his father's text message was probably important, Midoriya opened it, and glanced over it quickly. He rolled his eyes as he did so.

 _'I'll be here late. If you need to go home, feel free.'_

What a loving message.

Midoriya didn't know what he'd been expecting, with the memory of earlier still fresh in his mind. Deciding to heed his father's advise, Midoriya stood up and stretched out, feeling a few of his muscles pull snugly, a consequence of sleeping in such an odd position. He exhaled and suppressed a yawn, easily sliding in with the handful of people, all ignorant to his presence.

Even though he wasn't overly familiar with Hosu, he knew his way to the station, and he trusted in his ability to read a sign. Plus, if things got bad enough, he could just use the navigation assistance on his phone to guide him to the right place.

Once he was safely on the sidewalk, moving forward, Midoriya slipped back onto his phone, this time, checking his two messages from Ashido. Admittedly, he was a bit nervous when he saw her name come up, and he was even a bit jittery when the messages were opened, and his eyes were glued to the screen.

 _'Where r u?! its been a few days!'_ was closely followed by, _'my friends wanna meet u! u should come by today or sometin!'_

Safe, easy, harmless messages. A breath that he hadn't even known he was holding suddenly came out, and the young teenager felt his heart pumping furiously in his chest. Ashido, for whatever reason, could give him _fits_. It had to be because of her social temperament, which completely contradicted his typical personality. Physical contact also threw him through loops, and she _loved_ physical contact. Hugs were pretty much her physical version of saying hello, and she threw those hugs around like nobody's business. He'd only been on the receiving end a few times, but each time, he felt something flutter from within, and he felt... warm.

That was probably normal, though. The mixing of body heat, paired with the close proximity made it so that there was plenty of warmth to go around. At least, that's what he believed.

"Hey."

Midoriya's head shot up, his eyes wide and his heart-rate suddenly skyrocketing, as if the voice was a loaded gun, pressed to his temple. Faintly, he registered the direction of the voice, and slowly, his eyes slid to the left, though his walking didn't falter.

"You're that kid, aren't ya?" To his left, a large man approached, a grin on his face, darkened by a long, single scar that ran through the left side of his face, just narrowly missing his eye. "The one on the news all those months ago, right?"

 _'This guy...'_

Hesitantly, Midoriya nodded, though he kept his mouth closed. He was still in a public place - he was still visible to the eye of those around him. There was no indication that the people around him were listening, let alone paying attention, but as long as he remained within the range of sight and hearing, the danger was kept low. Because whoever this man was...

 _He was dangerous._

"How ironic; I was just telling my wife about you." The man smiled, though, his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Something was definitely amiss... but what that was, Midoriya couldn't quite pinpoint. For as large as he was, he didn't have to move around much through the crowded sidewalk, as most people subconsciously moved out of his way.

Whether he was thinking or not, he threw an arm around Midoriya's much smaller frame, pulling him close and grinning merrily as he did so. "What luck!" He then leaned in - without breaking his smile - and whispered, setting the hair's on Midoriya neck straight up. _"You're being followed. Stick with me if you want to live."_

"Mind if I walk with you?" The man asked, reverting to his regular voice.

Even though Midoriya's mind was racing, he slowly smiled back at the man - trying to keep his nerves from showing - and nodded. "S-sure, I'm, uh, just g-going to the station."

His mouth felt like it had a large ball of cotton sitting right in the middle of it, obscuring his words and keeping his voice from leaking out. Sweat beaded on his forehead, but he dabbed it away as casually as he could, hoping that anyone who witnessed it would simply chalk it up to the weather.

"Awesome!" The man grinned. "Hey, mind if we get a picture together? I know it's probably a bit strange, but a kid like you is pretty much a celebrity."

Without even giving Midoriya the time to react, the man whipped out his phone and forcibly stopped the duo just out of the way of oncoming pedestrians, switching his camera so that the screen was facing them. The man knelt down, and aimed his camera, tilting it just upward so that the appearance of two men was included. _"Right there..."_

They didn't even blend in. The two men were wearing bird-like plague masks, which Midoriya identified from one of his classes, only adding to their ominous appearance. Their heads seemed to be turning, scouting each person they passed by, eyeing them from head-to-toe, much to each person's displeasure and/or annoyance. Without a way to see their eyes, there was no way to tell exactly what they were looking at, however, Midoriya knew they were searching for something - or rather, some _one_.

"Well, that should do it, let's get a move on, huh?" The man said, swiftly yanking Midoriya into the alleyway that had been a few steps to their side, ignoring the boy's feeble protests. His heartrate climbed even further - what, exactly, was this man's plan?! He'd only eliminated their witnesses, and made it so that they were essentially cornered! How was that a good idea?

"W-wait...!" Midoriya protested, but his voice was drown out by the man's jovial whistling, the smile on his face only becoming that much more menacing as he wandered down the darkened alleyway. Even with the afternoon sun, the tall buildings obscured the menacing ground below, giving cover for some of the shadier people that prowled during the day.

Adrenaline began pumping through Midoriya's veins as he nervously craned his head to spy on the two men, watching in fright as they turned down the alley, giving each other a look. Whether or not they'd been searching for him before was no longer the question - they obviously had determine something was suspicious, and were now on the hunt.

A hunt that saw Midoriya as the prey.

His hands fiddled with his phone, which he held close to his chest, as he debated calling for authorities to come to his aid. The strange man, whose name was still a mystery to him, emitted vibes of confidence, though his mysterious - and dangerous - nature forced Midoriya to silently ask: who was the real bad guy here?

There was almost no doubt that this was related to Eri - the consequences of his actions were finally catching up to him. Now, because of him, this man was in questionable danger. Because of him, _Eri_ was in danger. His hands clenched tighter around his phone.

 _'This is all my fault...!'_

"Man, I was hopin' for a good fight today," the burly man said casually, still whistling.

Midoriya looked at him - fear betraying his facade - and shakily, he asked, "w-who...", but paused as the man held up his finger.

"Now's not the time for that, kid. You obviously trusted me for some reason, now, it's time to see how good your gut is."

Without realizing it, the man had brought them to a bit of a clearing. There was more room to maneuver, though their location was still masked from the prying eye of the rest of the world. If someone overheard the pending scuffle, then perhaps there was a chance that someone could be called... but, ultimately, Midoriya knew the truth. This man had purposely picked this spot.

"I hope you know how to fight, kid. You're gonna need to defend yourself - I ain't taking all the hits for you." The man cracked his knuckles, subtly slipping on a pair of what appeared to be brass knuckles, before sliding his hands into his pockets, and turning to the two approaching bird-men.

Midoriya paled. Just their appearance alone screamed danger. All of his instincts were telling him to run. But yet...

 _'T-these guys... they're definitely looking for Eri... I can tell! That means... i-if I don't do something, she could be in danger. If they found me... that means... they might know where she is. There's a lot of intangibles I haven't considered yet. I only knew of one person searching - I didn't consider there might be more. Nor did I think to ask Eri...!'_

Next to him, the man snorted, though he didn't seemed annoyed. "I don't know what you're blubbering about, but you better get ready, 'cause talkin' 'em to death ain't gonna help."

"I-I... d-damn..." He was right.

Even then, the man shrugged, and gave Midoriya a fleeting glance - confidence plastered across his face - before slipping on a simple black mask to conceal his identity. He offered one to Midoriya, without looking at the boy. "I suggest you out this on. They know your general appearance - but if you can hide some stuff, it'll only help you, should they escape."

"A-and... if we lose...?"

The man snorted again. "Hmph. We won't."

Somehow, that didn't convince Midoriya one bit.

"Gentlemen... mind if I ask you why you're following us...?" The man's voice grew louder, and instantaneously, the teen could feel the tension thicken. There was an obvious challenge in his words: _fight or leave_. "I know you might be lookin' for some fashion advice, but... well, there's plenty of better people to ask."

"Silence." One of the men said. With a slice of his hand, the air seemed to thicken once more - a result of his dismissive behavior. "The boy is all we desire."

"Weird, I don't know if he wants to go with you," The man replied easily, shrugging his shoulders as he did so.

"It's not his decision," the other man hissed in reply. He had a black mask on, with ominously green orbs where the eyes should be, casting him a mythical, but slightly more horrifying appearance.

The two masked assailants finally came to a rest a few feet away from Midoriya and his large 'ally', drinking in the tension as they did so. Their eyes remained obscured, preventing Midoriya from gauging their intent - although, just from their tone, it seemed like they were keen on taking him to their boss... dead or alive.

As the two sides conversed, Midoriya's eyes darted from side-to-side, silently surveying their surroundings. There were small bricks laying around, which seemed relatively intact, and could be used in an emergency as a projectile, or possibly even a blunt weapon should the fight turn close-quaters. There was also an old metal rod that was laying on the ground, next to a dumpster, which looked to be heavy enough to sustain a few hits, but light enough to wield. The only escape routes was the path they'd walked, and a separate ally, which was obstructed by a large fence. It was traversable, but it would take time, which could be the difference between life and death.

 _'Remember... your lessons...!'_

For the first time since the entire 'chase' began, Midoriya clenched his teeth. _He couldn't run anymore_.

"You know," The man said finally, his posture slipping from his previous stance, as he adopted a more combative position. "I don't think you two understand what it is you're going up against here. I mean, yeah, sure, you want him. But that's just not going to fly. And, that's abduction. Which, you definitely can't do - especially to a child."

"All you quirked blemishes to society... speaking down upon us, as if because we are not tainted, we are unworthy..." Midoriya's eyes widened - _did they think he was quirked? Was that to say... perhaps they weren't?_ The man with the green 'eyes' began trembling, whether it was with anger, or anticipation, nobody could tell. As he reached into his pocket, his companion hissed at him.

"Do _not_ use that yet. That is a _last resort_!"

 _Last resort?_ What were they talking about...?

"Trigger, I'll bet... shit..." The man next to Midoriya grunted, pulling his hands from his pockets and pulling to his side. His eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward. "Alright, you bunch of freaks. Time's up; are we fighting, or are you leaving?"

"Insolence shall be punished! For the sake of the Quirkless!" The green-eyed man wailed, rushing forward suddenly.

If it were possible, the man's grin grew. "I was hopin' you'd say that!"

With a battle cry, the large man lunged forward, swinging his fist and connected directly with the green-eyed man's ribs, sending him sprawling to the left. Midoriya's eyes bulged; he had a Strength-Enhancement quirk! It suddenly made sense with his large frame! _That's why he didn't mind coming into a closed area! There's less space for them to run!_

"You, boy!" The other bird-masked man said, darting forward as well. He brandished a pair of large, claw-like appendages on the ends of his fingers, opening his hands wide as if to capture the teen in a vice. Midoriya's eyes widened and he instinctively dove to the left, narrowly avoiding the razor-sharp edges of the claws.

The man wasn't deterred, as he spun and reoriented himself, positioning himself menacingly a few feet away from Midoriya, who was still laying on the ground in shock. It was still impossible to tell if he were smiling like he were crazed, or staring down at the boy like he were a plate of fresh meat, but either way, Midoriya frantically clamored to his feet, being sure to keep his eyes solely on his opponent.

 _'Don't lose sight of your foe. If they evade your line of vision, you're as good as dead.'_ His father's words echoed in his mind, and for what might have been the first time in his life, Midoriya was thankful for the lessons.

The man charged forward again, this time, swiping with his claws, like he was an animal. Midoriya ducked under the first swipe and rolled forward, trying to keep his body low as the man swiped again, this time, barely grazing Midoriya's shirt. His skin was left untouched, but without a weapon, it wouldn't remain that way.

 _'I need...!'_ His eyes widened as he spied out the metal rod. _'There!'_

"Your resistance only drags this out!" The man grunted. "One way or another... today or tomorrow... you'll be where you belong."

Even though his brain immediately went to analyze what the man said, Midoriya shook his head. _'There's no time! I have to fight - thinking can come later!'_

"Augh!" From a few feet away, the large, burly man picked up and threw the green-eyed villain, barely containing his strength as the man went sailing through the air, striking a wall with a resounding thud. He cried out as he hit the ground, but scurried to his feet, despite the injuries, and pulled two small knives, dashing forward once more.

It was clear these men weren't regular people, but they also weren't trained assassins; their form was _sloppy -_ something Midoriya didn't think he'd ever have the right to say. He was hardly a combat expert, but he knew general rules, and understood that while offensive behavior had its benefits, there was a time and place to rush in so readily. Especially against a barehanded fighter who seemed to have Strength quirk.

With a shake of his head, Midoriya refocused on his individual fight, counting himself lucky that he hadn't been attacked in his moment of distraction. His opponent seemed equally as distracted, and it was obvious that he was debating helping his comrade, but upon glancing back at Midoriya, the man seemed to determine his priorities, as he brandished his claws once more. The green-haired boy quickly spun on his heels, racing toward the metal pipe he'd spied out earlier. The element of surprise would be gone, however, having a longer weapon than his opponent would hopefully deter the man from charging in.

"No you don't!" The man cried, in hot pursuit.

Midoriya reached forward, suddenly _very_ aware of the closing gap. His eyes widened. His back was to his opponent - _he was going to get hit!_

* * *

 _'I'm not going to reach it in time...!'_

The gap closed further.

 _'JUST A LITTLE MORE!'_

His fingers wrapped around the pipe, and as fast as he could manage, he swung it around, twisting his torso and he put all the power he could into the swing, violently striking the man's arms. A loud screech was heard as a _CRACK_ filled the air, and the man's relentless assault suddenly came to a halt as he hit and rolled on the ground, cradling his left arm close to his body.

" _Fuck_!" The man hissed. "You fucking little-"

He was cut off as the body of his ally came crashing into him, effectively silencing his tirade. Midoriya's breath was heavy as he limply let the pipe's tip scrap along the ground, the gut-churning _crack_ still fresh in his mind. He'd never actually _hurt_ anyone before. He'd never tried to. It had just been out of instinct... he hadn't meant to actually...

Slowly, and casually, the large man walked up to Midoriya, frowned as he did so, dropping a hand on the boy's shoulder, snapping him from his thoughts. "Tch. I thought they'd be a lot stronger... they're nothing..."

Midoriya almost sweat-dropped, his fear slowly ebbing away. ' _Why does he sound so disappointed...?'_

"Looks like you cleaned up your end. Hm. Nice work, kid. I wasn't sure if you were gonna pull your weight or not." The man flashed him a grin, before turning his attention to the two assailants, sizing them up ominously. "So, now that we have all of that shit out of the way-"

He didn't even see it coming. His voice cut off as he felt something puncture his skin, knocking the air out of his chest, and causing him to stagger for a second. A frown touched his lips momentarily, before he glanced downward.

Midoriya's eyes widened, and his mouth opened, but no sound came out. He reached forward, but he didn't know what he was reaching for. Time seemed to slow down. From the green-eyed man's pocket, a small gun was drawn.

And fired, hitting the large man directly in the left pectoral.

* * *

 _ **Damn, I bet you guys hate that this ends on a cliffhanger, huh? Well, I bet you hate that its literally been forever and a day since I updated, but that's understandable. Long story short, I ended up breaking my computer, and it's been a bitch to get it all fixed. Also, I've been working daily, and my shifts typically let me loose at like, 3 am, so I just wanna sleep.**_

 ** _Sorry about that! But I'm working on everything. I wasn't super happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get the plot moving forward, and honestly, I criticize myself too much and end up breaking what I write. I think it sucks, but we'll see who agrees._**

 ** _Anyways, so yeah, I apologize that this chapter, I'm not replying to anyone, but I will resume that next chapter. It's kind of long as it is, but if anyone has any questions, please feel free to PM, or if you just want to talk. That works, too._**


	10. IX

Midoriya had learnt, at the youngest age possible, that foresight was 20/20. Whenever his father spoke to him, he obediently responded, and marched in line to the beat of the drum, not wondering if there was a better response until after everything was said and done.

Watching his companion stagger backward, a look of surprise mixed with concern etched onto the man's face, Midoriya immediately began panicking, wondering how he could've missed the drawn gun. His focus had been shoddy since swinging the pipe, which he attributed more to shock than anything else. And while the gun wasn't exactly equip with a flag, there wasn't much of a reason that he should have missed it. If that was the defining moment of everything... Midoriya would only feel the guilt sink deeper.

Once the gun discharged - without a sound - and the man was still standing, with only a small trail of blood sneaking from the wound, Midoriya slowly rescinded his hand, his fear morphing into unbridled curiosity. His large ally, recovering from the shock of the situation, growled lowly and lunged forward, drilling both men in the face with his brass fists, effectively knocking them unconscious as their heads struck the pavement with a gun-wrenching crack.

He snorted, rubbing his knuckles and removing the equipment, stuffing the two brass knuckles into his pocket. Displeasure emitted from his features, and his glare spoke volumes that words probably wouldn't reach. "Hmph. Shoot me again, assholes…"

It might have been the moment, mixed with everything that had happened, but with the threat (temporarily) neutralized, Midoriya felt the adrenaline fade from his veins, a wave of fatigue washing over him, causing him to stumble backward until his backward hit the brick wall. While he was tempted to lean against it for faux-comfort, his legs had other ideas as they all but gave out on him, allowing him to slide down the wall roughly until he landed in a mock-sitting position. Shakily, he tore off the mask he wore, gripping and wringing it in his hands as he replayed everything that happened. His breathing became tachypneic, and his eyes fixated on his trembling hands.

'Wh-what is going on…?'

"Hey, you still with me kid?" Faintly, Midoriya recognized his ally's voice, but struggled to composed any reassuring words. He wanted to say he was okay - even though he wasn't. He wanted to say he was just catching his breath - but he wasn't.

In truth, he wasn't okay. He was scared. Confused. He needed some sort of answer as to why he'd just essentially fought for his life. He'd never seen those men before - he'd never done _anything_ to them. Out of the blue, they'd essentially marked him as a target, and attempted to kill him!

Slowly, he managed to drag his eyes toward the man that had fought along with him, and licked his dry lips, before uttering out a single sentence. He gestured to the two unconscious men. "W-who are they…?"

The man sighed, taking a seat next to Midoriya, pulling his own mask off. He rubbed at his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose, as his face contorted into mild aggravation. He muttered something lowly under his breath, glancing at the bodies with disdain - as if a whole plan had been swiftly, but chaotically, destroyed. "I was trying to keep you in the dark. It's safer there."

"S-safer…?" Midoriya echoed. "I-I don't think… I'm s-safe at all!"

"You're not -but that's a different matter." While Midoriya gaped at the response - or lack thereof - the broad man subtly kicked at one of the men's legs, scowling at the masked assailant. "I'm probably not the right guy for this," he grumbled.

"T-there's more of… 'you'?" Midoriya looked at the man, trying to figure out who or what this man was. He'd never seen him - at least, never on any online forums. With a face adorned with a scar, and massive frame, there was no doubt that Midoriya would recall the name of the man, should he ever have seen him.

Then, there was the peculiars of his quirk. Strength-enhancement were common, but usually had some sort of tiny difference, such as muscle-augmentation versus storage of potential energy to maximize kinetic output. From what Midoriya had observed… there were no differences in this man's fighting style from just regular street-brawling. Plus there was the matters of his rather… brute-ish equipment. Brass knuckles, designed in the way they were, that enhanced the already high damage output… it seemed rather unnecessary for a hero.

"Yeah, I guess so. Not really… an 'us', but I guess our goals align, so we work together." The man pulled out a cigar from his coat pocket, and lit the end, drawing a long breath in as he closed his eyes in contentment. "Whatever goals those might be," he added as an afterthought.

"Who are you?" Midoriya rephrased.

"Knuckleduster - that's the name I've taken up, anyways. My actual name is going to take some convincing if you want that." With an exhale, smoke hung in the air, causing Midoriya to cough into his fist. He smirked. "What about you?"

"W-what...?" Midoriya was confused; Knuckleduster clearly knew him, so what could he possibly have meant?

"C'mon, kid. Just 'cause I know who you are, doesn't mean I know you. It's more polite to introduce yourself, understand?"

Slowly, Midoriya nodded. Why not, he figured. Nothing else was making a lick of sense, so why not abide by the strange man's request. It was harmless enough, even if the logic seemed a bit skewered. "I-I'm Izuku Midoriya." He paused. "I don't have a c-codename."

Knuckleduster hummed quietly, taking another long draw from his cigar. "That sucks; you should probably come up with one. Heroes need that sort of thing."

"I'm not a hero," Midoriya said softly, staring down toward his lap. His chest ached as he spoke, the cruel reality settling over him like a rogue wave, trying its hardest to pull him under. He recalled the blooming sensation he'd felt when he successfully rescued Eri, but despite his reaching, the feeling stayed just out of reach, as if taunting him internally. He sighed, settling for the truth of which he felt. "I'm just… a k-kid."

"A kid who happened to save a girl in danger," Knuckleduster said idly, releasing another puff of smoke. Midoriya froze, slowly craning his head to look at the man beside him. A bubble of surprise, mixed with murky concern, blossomed in his chest - how did this man know about Eri?

Knuckleduster grinned coyly, chewing the edge of his cigar with mild interest as Midoriya looked at him with widened eyes. "Yeah; I know about that. Gotta say… that was pretty heroic."

"H-h-how did y-you…?"

With a heavy sigh, Knuckleduster removed his cigar, releasing one last billow of thick white smoke, before crushing the cigar into the ground. "We - and I say that loosely - have been following Overhaul for a bit now. Didn't start with him, but apparently, everything leads back to him."

"Overhaul…?" The name was familiar, and yet… he still didn't have a face to a name. This was the second time he heard of the name Overhaul, if he recalled correctly. The name, like Knuckleduster, didn't strike any familiar chords in Izuku's memory nor browser history, and because of that, it seemed much more ominous.

Knuckleduster nodded gruffly. "He's an underground crime-lord. Tryin' to raise the Yakuza or somethin', I dunno. All I know is that he's come into a rather large supply of Trigger - and that's what I'm tracking."

"Trigger? Y-you mean… that's the drug, isn't it?"

There wasn't much that Midoriya actually knew about Trigger. Most of his knowledge came from the unfounded claims of the internet, as the local news had kept from reporting the highly dangerous drug. He supposedly knew it was very addictive drug, and was very self-destructive to the mind. Beyond that… it was all speculation.

Some sources stated that anyone who got it into their system would experience schizophrenic episodes, losing all traces of their sanity until they were hanging by a thread mentally. Other sources whispered that it was actually a steroid that simply unlocked the upper limits of the user's quirk; previously inaccessible because of the restraints set in place by the human mind.

There were plenty of other rumors, ranging from possibly valid to completely outlandish, but at the end of the day, no matter how believable it was, it was purely speculation.

"It's essentially an anabolic steroid, mixed with epinephrine, along with a few other things." Midoriya blinked, causing Knuckleduster to sigh. "The science shit isn't my thing; all I really know is that it's bad. It causes a quirk to go insane, and anyone who uses it becomes unreasonable. After the effects wear off, the user wants more, and that's pretty much the beginning of the end."

"We tracked a large shipment to Overhaul, and from there… well, we got a guy. It's not the guy, but it's a lead bigger than we've had in a long time. It's worth following; especially considering who Overhaul is." Knuckleduster wrung his hands together, grimacing as he did so. "We're tryin' to maintain a low profile, 'cause if the big guy figures out we're hot on his tail, he'll probably freak and start acting erratically. That'll pull the heroes further in... and if they find us, it's game over for everyone."

He then snorted, and shot Midoriya a coy grin. "But then again, nobody might even see our footprints, since he's too busy staring at his own personal wreckage, and they're playing with a new set of cards - thanks to you."

"W-what did…" Midoriya trailed off. Eri. His face fell into a complacent frown, and he hummed lowly. The teachers of U.A. had mentioned that, too. With his inadvertent 'kidnapping' of Eri (he hated the way that sounded) he had unwittingly destroyed whatever plan that this Overhaul character had in store, setting it ablaze in a bright ball of fiery destruction. It had been on his mind for several days now, the consequences of his actions hanging ominously in the air like an omen of bad news.

His impromptu decision was a benefit to everyone - with the exception of himself. There was now a bright red target painted on his back, staining his clothes and soaking his skin, and no matter what he wore, it wouldn't fade until either he - or Overhaul - died. And that made him shiver. He'd had bullies before. Some of them were persistent assailants, but none were permanent.

And Overhaul would most certainly be permanent. From the sound of it, he had discovered that he was the one who'd taken Eri from his dark clutches, and judging by the two men he'd sent… it was clear he was pissed.

"I don't regret it," Midoriya said lowly.

He meant that. In no universe would he ever leave Eri, knowing that she needed help. Someone would have to force him to leave her alone, and even then, he'd go back for her. He couldn't leave her to the fate she'd befallen. Even if Overhaul set his enraged sights on him… he'd stand firm, and take her away from the darkness every single time. In the short time he'd known her, he'd developed a protective instinct over her. She'd come to _trust_ him, and that was not something he took lightly.

"That's good," Knuckleduster commently idly. "Stand by those ideals. Thoughts like that will get you farther than any muscle could. We all have something we're fighting for - so if the girl is your fight…" he breathed in, clenching his fists tightly. "Then don't let it go. Don't let _her_ go."

Midoriya gave the man beside him a close look. Before he could say anything, Knuckleduster stood up abruptly, and moved over to the two unconscious agents of Overhaul. "Listen kid, I gotta clean things up. You said you were goin' home, right? You should be safe to head back."

It hadn't even occurred to Midoriya that he'd been heading home before everything went down. Once the adrenaline had kicked in, it had been non-stop energy and living in the moment. He almost felt… weird, being able to go home. Once he walked out of the ally, and left Knuckleduster to... whatever it was that he had to do, there was no guarantee he'd see the large man again. There were plenty of obstacles that stood between any sort of reunion - obvious death being the biggest one.

He glanced at the two unmoving bodies, and frowned delicately, another thought popping into his head. _Was it really okay to just… leave?_ The two men… whatever fates awaited them with Knuckleduster and his unknown team, it ultimately didn't affect Midoriya much, but it did affect Overhaul… again. With the failure of their mission - whether it be elimination or capture - Overhaul would, no doubt, become furious, and attempt to strike again… and if he did…

Wouldn't he just send more men? Midoriya paled slightly, the thought of several assassins sneaking up on him while he slept sent his anxiety skyrocketing through the roof and sweat coursing down his body. He couldn't protect himself… not against trained fighters! Furthermore, that brought in another equation that had been unaccounted for: his father. He'd be putting his father into the line of fire - and despite _everything_ he'd been through... there was no part of him that wanted to bring danger to his father's life. The man was misguided and abusive... but he was family.

He glanced at Knuckleduster, watching him gruffly round up the two men with little care for their injuries as he tried tying them up with some form of tape he'd pulled from his pocket. As if he were replaying the fight for the first time since it had commenced, he recognized one thing: if it hadn't been for Knuckleduster… Midoriya gulped. He probably wouldn't have survived.

"Good luck kid, stay sa-"

"Please, teach me!"

Caught by surprise, the large man fumbled the tape, accidentally wrapping it snugly around his hand as he looked directly at Midoriya. The green-haired boy clenched his eyes shut, gripping the edges of his shirt and he awaited the inevitably denial.

"T-teach you...?" Knuckleduster grimaced. "Kid, I'm not really 'teacher material'. I mean… I'm…" he huffed. Slowly, he unwrapped his hand, but the speed seemed more because he was locked in thought, as opposed to actual care. "Look. I'm just not teaching type."

"I-I know you might have reservations… b-but I would've died! I c-can't… I can't fight these guys!"

"Then hide at that fancy school of yours; I can't be your bodyguard, though." Despite his words, Midoriya couldn't misinterpret his tone - it didn't match the roughness of his words. There was more to his denial than just what he was saying.

He frowned; he couldn't be denied! He couldn't just… accept denial! He had to convince him!

"Please! Sir!" Without thinking, Midoriya bent into a full-blown Dogeza bow, his knees hitting the ground and his face touching the grimy pavement. The implications radiated off the teen in waves, sending Knuckleduster in a fit. "I need your help!"

"S-stand up kid, c'mon! You're embarrassing yourself!"

"I can't protect her without you!"

Silence.

Midoriya's heavy breathing was the only audible noise in the alleyway, a mix of his desperation and rising emotion. Not even a breeze whistled through the alley, leaving the duo in almost a blanket of deafening silence, casting a thick tension in the air. In his position, Midoriya couldn't see Knuckleduster's face, but he imagined the pure shock that was probably etched on his features.

"... what makes you think… I can help you?" His voice was like gravel; rough, but low, and coated in hesitance.

Midoriya didn't dare rise, even though he was sure he could at this point and the man wouldn't stop him. Honestly, he knew it was only because of fear that he remain face-down. Something about the look that Knuckleduster could be giving him… it worried him. The man was unreadable, and had proven his ability to cast a convincing facade earlier. There was no telling his true thoughts or feelings.

"You helped me just now."

"And…?"

The green-haired teen swallowed thickly. "I… I trust you."

"You're making a mistake." Maybe he was… but even so… Midoriya's expression tightened. He couldn't take no for an answer. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Knuckleduster spoke again. "But that's your mistake to make. And mine to make, too."

He sighed heavily. "We can try it, but look, I'm telling you now, I ain't a great teacher. You might not learn a thing from me. And I ain't gonna guard you."

"I-I know! R-really… it's not like that!" Truthfully, it wasn't related to the fact that he was nearly powerless without Knuckleduster. While that weighed on his mind, the truth of the matter was exactly as he expressed: he needed training.

His father's words echoed in his mind. 'You know how to fight - you just don't understand what it is you're doing.'

As much as it pained him to admit it, his father was right. He didn't know what he was doing in a fight. He knew how to throw a punch, and he knew how to properly block incoming attacks… but he didn't know what it was he was doing. While it didn't particularly make sense, maybe it would come with learning under Knuckleduster.

If nothing else, he'd be under vigilance and - hopefully - he'd at least pick up a trick or two to utilize down the road. There were plenty of benefits.

"Everyone's on the way - guess I'll explain to them then. You should text your parents; you'll probably get home late." Knuckleduster missed the pained look that flashed across Midoriya's face - which was, admittedly, for the better.

That was one text message that he wasn't looking forward to sending.

* * *

When Knuckleduster said he had a team, Midoriya had been expecting something… somewhat extravagant, if he were honest. Since they'd been secluded in an alleyway - out of the public's eye - he'd been anticipating some sort of intricate extraction plan, followed by an elaborate clean-up process.

Instead, a girl - more accurately, a young woman - ended up landing in the alley next to Knuckleduster, and immediately began bickering with him, causing a small argument to break out. She hadn't even commented on Midoriya's presence - something that he was thankful, if he were honest. He'd been told several times that he was rather good at blending into his surroundings, on the account that was... rather plan. In the past, it bothered him, but as of right now, he was just a tad thankful.

After a heated few moments, in which the woman stated she couldn't just lift up the two thugs with her quirk, Knuckleduster crossed his arms in a huff and sighed, glaring at the two men. He muttered something under his breath, and kicked them once more, to the woman's immediate protest. A quick argument turned into a reluctant idea, and suddenly, they ended up settling for an ugly fix. Knuckleduster would throw the men - individually - up to a fire-escape, where the woman was waiting, before using her quirk to jump up with them in her arms. It was ugly, it was rough, but ultimately, it got the job done.

From there, Knuckleduster beckoned Midoriya to follow, before he awkwardly began climbing up a ladder located further down the alley. They'd moved quietly, the early afternoon sun beginning to fall upon their movements, flickering rays revealing everything they did. Midoriya felt even more awkward than normal, knowing that if anyone saw him, they'd probably be very suspicious.

Finally, after the most painstaking several minutes of Midoriya's life, they'd arrived upon the rooftops, where the woman - and two other people - waited rather impatiently.

"What took you so long?!" The girl, adorned in a rather colorful and exposing costume, asked as she rapidly tapped her foot on the ground. Her eyes were narrow, aimed at Knuckleduster, but widened as they landed on Midoriya. "Oh my gosh! You have a kid with you! I didn't know you were a dad!"

Knuckleduster growled. "How the hell do you get that idea?!" He sighed, his anger evaporating with the sigh, though he remained gruff. "Look, this kid'll be joining us for a bit. He's… my student, I guess."

Judging from the expression from the girl and the skinny guy next to her - was he wearing an All Might themed costume…? - that was not only unexpected, but rather humorous. At least to the skinny man.

"You took a disciple?!" Upon seeing Knuckleduster's stoic expression, his laughing immediately ceased. "W-wait, you're serious?"

"Does this look like the face of someone joking?"

The man shifted awkwardly in place. "I… guess not. But that's kind of unlike you."

"Yeah, well…" He huffed. "Kid's convincing."

Everyone turned their attention to Midoriya, making him suddenly feel very uncomfortable. He knew he was expected to say something, but nothing practical came to mind, so he settled for a timid wave and a wobbly grin. "H-hi?"

"Aww, he's cute!" She suddenly flashed a pose, showing off the vibrant (and revealing) costume she wore, sparking a multitude of thoughts within Midoriya's brain. "What do you think of my style? Glamorous, right?" She even added a wink at the end, sending the green-haired teen into a blushing fit.

"It's practicality doesn't seem very covert... maybe it's to serve as a distraction, but then, wouldn't that go against the ideas that they have in place? Does it enhance her quirk...? Perhaps it contains more aerodynamic properties that can assist in the moments of jumping..."

The woman sweat-dropped. "He's... enthusiastic?

Knuckleduster, breaking the storm of mutters to Midoriya's relief, stepped in quickly. "Look, we'll have plenty of time to interview each other later, 'kay? For now, we need to get these two clowns back to base."

"And they'll probably need medical attention…" the skinny man commented off-handedly, glancing at one of the men's faces under the mask. "Seriously; how hard did you hit them?"

"Knuckleduster not showing restraint? What a shock." Midoriya sweat-dropped as the girl spoke dryly; was this common?

"This one has a gnarly looking wrist… you really need to hold back. You can't just break people because you want to," the skinny man commented, this time, sounding more annoyed.

Before Knuckleduster could reply - and Midoriya suddenly realized that he was the one who'd managled the man's wrist - the fourth person, shrouded in the shadows and hidden from sight thanks to a mask that obscured his face, spoke up.

His voice was… strange. It was low, armed with danger and conviction, but seemed smooth and - dare he say - charismatic. In a strange way… it reminded Midoriya of his father.

"Time is running low; either we interrogate these men and cleanse the street, or we risk discovery." A shiver ran down Midoriya's spine as the man spoke.

There was something ominous in his tone; contempt hanging from each word, dripping down, like blood from a wound. Even though his words were obscured by his mask, the emotion was not dulled - if anything, the slight muffle made it seem that much darker.

Whoever this man was… Midoriya gulped. He was dangerous.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all worked up, Stendhal," Knuckleduster said with a roll of his eyes. While he didn't seem very perturbed by 'Stendhal's' comments, Midoriya didn't feel any less cautious. A mental note was made to carefully monitor the man, just in case. Knuckleduster casually hoisted both bodies up, and tossed them onto his shoulders like sacks of potatoes. "Let's move."

Just like that, the group began moving, the woman leaping through the air gracefully, to Midoriya's amazement. She struck a pose several times, as if performing for an invisible crowd, yet didn't lose a step as she gracefully landed, and jumped again. In a sense, she reminded Midoriya of a bunny, or maybe a kangaroo; yet, her quirk bore no resemblance to either animal. And... obviously her costume didn't, either.

As he always did, Midoriya began wondering what her quirk really was. He glanced over the skinny man, who was sliding across the rooftop before lunging forward awkwardly, his movements appearing rather stiff and jank-y, compared to the woman. An awkward smile touched Midoriya's lips. _It looks like he's copying the girl's quirk a little too much... not that I don't understand why - she looks so graceful! I wonder... he doesn't seem very skilled in using it, though..._

"Pay attention kid." Knuckleduster's voice broke through Midoriya's musing, and the boy yelped as he narrowly spun out of the way of an air-conditioning unit, poised to take him out. The large man snorted in amusement, but didn't say anything else, to the blushing boy's appreciation.

It hadn't even been 10 minutes and he'd already almost embarrassed himself in front of his mentor, he sighed.

His eyes glanced over the scene beneath them; the streets looked... uncharacteristically peacefully. A warm sensation began to blossom within Midoriya's chest - was this what patrolling heroes felt? Suddenly, the scenery changed. He was no longer running above the world, trying to remain out of sight... but instead, he felt like... he was _protecting_ the people below him. Like he was a watchful guardian.

Like he was a hero.

A smile spread across his face; this had been the closest he'd ever been to realizing his dream. The closest thing he'd ever touched - even though it was usually monotonous, boring and overlooked, it was something that heroes did, and something that Midoriya had only _dreamt_ of doing.

His gaze slipped over to Stendhal - the only other name he'd heard thus far - and his smile faded just slightly. The man was casually jumping across the roof, though he didn't get close to the woman's height. His form, though, was impeccable, and it almost convinced Midoriya that he, too, could do it. Two sword hilts poked from Stendhal's back, the blades presumably hidden within the sheaths. A shiver ran down Midoriya's spin - _why would he need swords..._?

"Eyes forward kid," Knuckleduster said again, this time, with more amusement. Midoriya dodged another obstacle - this time, a strange metal pipe - and sighed as he nearly stumbled. "I know we're up high and all, but there's no reason to have your head in the clouds."

"S-sorry," Midoriya said between breaths. He wasn't quite out-of-breath, but this was a substantial bit of cardio - and more than the boy was used to. "I'm just t-thinking."

"You've got great reflexes!" The woman said joyously, taking a moment to slow her advancement, and simply inspect the teen. "I'm Pop-Step by the way! A real walking idol!"

Knuckleduster rolled his eyes. He mumbled something under his breath that neither he nor Pop-Step could hear, but that didn't stop her from giving him a glare and a not-so-subtle middle finger. What could be a smirk crossed his face, but disappeared just as fast, leaving Midoriya to wonder what kind of dynamic the two of them had. It certainly wasn't common - and it was far from friendly.

 _'Not really… an 'us', but I guess our goals align, so we work together.'_ Knuckleduster's words echoed in Midoriya's head; apparently, the large man hadn't been lying when he'd said that. Their teamwork - at the present moment - seemed less team-based, and more abysmal than anything else. If they were forced into a situation where working together was the only solution... Midoriya blanched at the thought.

 _'They'd die...'_ He thought as he looked at the duo.

"I guess since you've met Pop-Step, I should introduce myself, too," the sliding man said, clearly more out of breath than the rest of them - including Midoriya himself. He was hunched over, one of his hands touching the ground, while his other hand hung in the air, like he was riding a skateboard downhill. "Name's... uh... w-what is my codename?"

"The Crawler!"

"Creepy guy."

Pop-Step angrily turned toward Knuckleduster, giving him another firm glare. "Won't you shut it?! We don't need to always be picking on him, you know? He's just as capable!"

"He never said I wasn't..." The man with several names sighed. His words went unheeded by Pop-Step as she continued to berate Knuckleduster, while he took jabs back at her, smirking all the while. The Crawler sighed again, glancing at Midoriya, who had turned his attention to Stendhal. "Curious about him?" Midoriya blinked in surprise. "I am, too. He's... all sorts of odd."

"Y-yeah..." Midoriya said lightly. Stendhal had put a decent gap between himself and the group, and the teenager had a feeling it was due more to the noise that Pop-Step and Knuckleduster seemed to generate more than anything else. His costume design seemed more appropriate for the dark, or for hidden settings... not so much navigating the rooftops during broad daylight. "Who is he...?"

"Hard to say. He mostly just appeared when we were raiding a warehouse for Trigger... he and Knuckleduster fought, and the big guy ended up winning. Since then, he's stuck around... though none of us are really sure why. But he's strong, and his Quirk really helps out in capturing." With the mask on, Stendhal's face was completely obscured, though the black ponytail he wore was visible - it wasn't much, but at least it was something to go off of. "B-but... we can't really agree with his convictions."

"W-what are they?"

The Crawler grimaced. "He kills those he deems unworthy."

Midoriya's eyes widened. The Crawler nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing at the man. "He operates under a hidden agenda; we just don't know what it is. Until then... it's as the saying goes. _'Keep your friends closer..._ '"

" _'And your enemies closer..._ '" Midoriya whispered softly. Where the previous warmth was, a small bubble of concern popped up, poking uncomfortably within. He'd agreed to be Knuckleduster's apprentice... but what, exactly, had he just gotten himself into...?

When they arrived to their 'hideout' - an abandon warehouse by the docks of the bay - Midoriya was given explicit instruction to wait outside until the questioning was finished, bringing more concern to his decision. As he waited outside, trying to drown out the loud shouts that came from Knuckleduster, no doubt, and the smashes that followed, the young teenager began to tremble. He'd only wanted to learn to fight better, so that he could be worthy of the U.A. admission.

 _He hadn't agreed to become a murderer._

* * *

 ** _Cut and wrap; and we're back, baby!_**

 _This is something I'm going to universally post on all my stories, so I apologize if it's repetitive, but I thank you for your patience in my absence. As I have previously mentioned, I work in an Emergency Department, so there are a lot of things I see daily. Death, injury, just a lot. Recently, there was a tragedy that occurred that I was involved in upon their arrival, and lest to say... it was a very traumatic experience. I can't delve into details, but I needed time away. Time away from writing, time away from everything. No expectations. No anything._

 _I know it doesn't suffice, but of course, we all need this time from day-to-day, and it took me a few weeks to truly feel like I was recovering. I can't promise that I'll get into a regular update period, but I'll try, and I'll be pouring my heart into each fic moving forward. So thank you for your patience._

shukkets: You caught it! That was, in fact, Knuckleduster! Like I said, it's an AU, and in this AU, the Vigilantes roam free and in the same timeline! I wanted it to be an opportunity to give change of pace to a lot of things, and completely re-shape the story as its going. This is where the fun gets even fun...er!

Mitarashi Misato: Exactly! And you'll notice that maaaaybe that bullet wasn't focused on... ;)

Dragon Courage: I appreciate your kindness! Sorry about the cliffie, and the rather darkness of the fight. This chapter might not seem much better... but, hey, it'll make more sense next chapter! Probably.

Hektols: Nah. That'll be explained more, but for now, keep it in the back of your mind. And that's what I was thinking, too! Knuckleduster is a fairly decent sensei, too, so hopefully, it'll work out. But there's more to their crew than just him, so maybe they'll ALL be something? As for the bullets... ;)

Istahil: The parallels you drew were awesome; that's something that will be highlighted more in the future. It'll also give Midoriya another view on himself, while providing something in his life that might, just _might,_ be more than fighting.

Colinpop5: Thanks!

Astoon: Nah, you got it right!

Phildev: I'm sure a lot of people had the same idea as you. But, c'mon, big bully and pitiful child are like, 2015 fanfiction. This is 2018, where things are dark and scary, and there's psychological bullshit that I'm going to throw at you. But in all seriousness, I'm glad you gave it a chance!

Firefeni: He suffers a lot for a good cause! But, you nailed it - the big man has arrived!

reynardgautama: Cheers!

Blackhole-Called-Anime: Yes, all of that... and then some! Haha, but thank you kindly!


End file.
